Rising from the Ashes
by TheCriticalHit
Summary: After the death of Mewtwo, Team Rocket is desperate for another powerful Pokemon to go through with their plans. So they begin the search for the ancestor of all: Mew. But when the Indigo League Champion, Ash Ketchum, goes missing, the world shrugs it off. But his wife and faithful Pikachu know that something more is going on. In the center of it all, a new life is forming.
1. Chapter 1 - Missing

**[Present Day: Kanto: Saffron City - 2:31 P.M.]**

 _Knock knock._

"Come in," A low voice called. Misty took a deep breath, then opened the door. The investigator's office was generally organized and clean, with the exception of his desk, which was covered with dishes and papers. The investigator himself looked up as Misty enter room. He had dark eyes and light hair, he nodded towards a chair in front of his desk, and Misty sat.

"I have an appointment," Misty said. He nodded once more, glancing over Misty. Her long hair was down and unkept. Her teal eyes were dull, red, and puffy; as if she had been crying. But the most noticeable thing about Misty was her stomach, which was bulging.

"Are far along are you?" He asked curiously, nodding towards her belly.

"Six months," Misty replied, setting a hand on her stomach, "They're due in three months."

"Ah," He replied, "Congratulations, ms..." He glanced down at a clipboard, "Ms. Ketchum," He finished. He looked back at Misty, "My name is Dawson, Caleb Dawson, and I have written down here that you are here to report about a missing person. Is that correct?"

Misty looked down, tears filling her eyes, "Yes," She whispered.

"Very well then, Ms. Ketchum, what is this person's name?" Dawson asked, pulling out a form from his desk drawer.

"Ash," Misty's voice was even quieter, "Ash Ketchum, my husband."

Dawson frowned a bit, glancing at Misty once more, "How long has he been missing?"

"Over a month," Misty said, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "At first I wasn't worried, he said he was going to visit his mother for a little while, but then he never called me," She explained, lowered her head, "After a week I finally called Delia, his mother, and she said he never showed up. She thought he had decided to stay home with me, since I'm pregnant. We tried to contact him in every way we knew, but we couldn't find him or contact him. No one he knew had seen him. He didn't leave any clue of where he could be. Then... then after about two weeks we found Pikachu."

"A Pikachu?" Dawson repeated, writing something on his form.

"His first Pokemon," Misty explained, "They are always with each other. That's when we got really worried, since we know he wouldn't try to go anywhere without Pikachu. Pikachu seemed very... disoriented when we found him. He also didn't have any idea of where his trainer could be. We contacted Officer Jenny once we knew that he could be in serious trouble, and she spend time working with us, but she couldn't find anything. So she sent me to you, and I scheduled an appointment as soon as possible, and... here we are now," Misty finished.

Dawson didn't reply at first, but just wrote a few more things on his form. Then he sighed, "How long have you and Ash known each other?"

Misty smiled slightly, "Since we were ten."

"Mmhmm," He said, "And what are your ages?"

"I'm twenty-one, and he's twenty-two," Misty replied, "We've been married for nearly four years."

"Four years," Dawson repeated, "If it's not too personal, why did you guys decide to have a child now?"

Misty frowned, "What does this have to do with Ash being missing?"

Dawson sighed, "I simply need to fully understand your relationship and his lifestyle. If you do not wish to answer these questions, then that is fine. But any information you can offer would help me immensely."

"It's fine," Misty said, "Ash was actually quite excited at the thought of raising a family, but... but I wasn't ready at first. We decided to wait a few years, until we both felt ready. He was so excited when we found out we were having a baby, and I was as well. It wasn't until I was four months along that I found out that we're having twins, and I- I- I didn't know how to take the news. I knew he would be excited, but I held back that information from him. I was going to tell him that it was twins, then- then-" Misty sniffed, "Now he's gone."

Dawson closed his eyes, "Ms. Ketchum, I believe I know what happened to your husband," Misty jerked her head up in surprise.

"That quickly?" She muttered.

"Misty, I have... worked on very similar cases, and it wasn't that hard to draw a conclusion," He gave her a gentle smile, "Misty... men are... strange creatures, I suppose," He began, "And often times we may seem very happy about something, but on the inside, we are... well, scared."

Misty's eyes narrowed.

"And eventually, we are faced with something we can't handle, and we do the natural thing: We run away from our problems," He looked Misty in the eye, "Fatherhood is a big responsibility, and well, sometimes people find that they are not mentally prepared for such things and-"

"No," Misty said, "He wouldn't-"

"And if that person finds out their spouse was keeping information back... Well, what would you do Misty?" Dawson asked.

Misty hands curled into fists, "I wouldn't run. I would talk it out," Her voice was tight.

He sighed, "Misty, the circumstances you described are just like many cases I have worked with. Take the news how you want, but I believe your has husband left you."

"No!" Misty stood up, "Ash wouldn't do that! He wouldn't do that to me, to our children!"

"Now I know this is hard for you to accept-"

"You don't know him! Ash is brave! He- he doesn't run away from problems, he doesn't run away at all!" Misty shouted.

"- But I have seen this happen many times before, and the responses you are giving are just like the many reactions I have gotten in the past-"

"What about his Pokemon? Pokemon is his life, he wouldn't leave them! _He wouldn't just leave Pikachu!"_ Misty's voice rose to a scream.

"-And I am afraid you do not have any evidence of foul play. I have no more reason to continue this case Ms. Ketchum. I have another appointment at three, so I must ask you to leave. For your own sake, do not continue looking for your husband and delaying the inevitable. Accept the truth now and it will much easier to bare," Dawson finished.

Misty trembled, " _You don't know him,"_ She hissed, "Something happened to him, and you- you won't do anything!"

"Please shut the door behind you, Ms. Ketchum."

Misty couldn't take it anymore, she turned and storm out of the office, slamming the door so hard on the way out that it rattled on its hinges. She paused, panting heavily, "Why that little-"

"Pikachupi?" A small voice asked, and Misty's anger drained away. She turned to see a small yellow mouse looking up at her with big coppery eyes. Misty looked away.

"I'm... I'm sorry Pikachu," She whispered, "He... he didn't take the case. He said that- that Ash-" She sniffed, "That he left me. That- that Ash didn't want to be a father, so he left! That's what that little half-son of Giratina said!" She screamed, "He won't listen to me!" Suddenly Misty let out a sob, sinking to her knees, crying. Tears fell, "He won't listen to me! Ash is in trouble- and- and he won't do anything!" Misty's words became lost in a sea of tears.

Pikachu ran to Misty, giving her a huge hug. Misty embraced the electric type, shaking.

"Pikapi," Pikachu muttered softly, wondering where on earth his trainer could be.

* * *

 **[Two years earlier: Uninhabited part of Orre: North of Phenac City - 6:23 P.M.]**

"Faster Charizard!" Ash yelled, and fire lizard dove, picking up speed. The scorching Orre sun beat down on them, but being a fire type, Charizard could handle the heat. They flew far above the desert landscape below. Up ahead Charizard could see a very strange mirage, a giant dome of purple and blue panels that glowed brightly in the sun. Charizard frowned though when the mirage didn't change as he came closer. It took him a minute to realize that it was no mirage, and he got sudden desire to turn around and flee.

Charizard paused mid flight, preparing to leave. This place was dangerous, he _needed_ to get out of here. A sharp kick in his side jerked him out of his thoughts, "I know bud," Ash said, "I feel it too, but we need to keep going."

Charizard snorted, shaking his head. He _couldn't_ stay here, he had to leave. The force was baring down on him, telling him to flee.

"Huh," Ash said, though his voice sounded forced, "I wonder what Charla will think when I tell her that her mate, who defeated Lance's Raikou, was too scared to fly towards some _light_ ," Ash taunted. Charizard's eyes widened, and he swallowed the strange feeling he was having, and he sped towards the dome.

Charizard and Ash were shaking by the time they reached the dome. The energy radiating from the dome screamed at them to turn back. Charizard was surprised once they reached it though, he didn't know what he was expecting the dome to be made of, but he didn't think of psychic energy. But all the panels of the dome looked like a Light Screen or a Reflect attack, but much stronger.

"We need to get inside," Ash said, and Charizard looked at his trainer like he was crazy, but he brought down his Dragon Claw attack down on the panels, but with a _ping_ it bounced off, and the whole dome glowed brighter, "Let me try," Ash said.

Charizard turned himself, so Ash could reach the dome, but so he could still hover in the air. Ash's hands began to glow blue with his aura, and he gently pressed on the dome. He was able to slowly push his hand through, like the panels were made of jelly.

"Land Charizard," Ash ordered, taking his hands out, "But stay near the dome."

Charizard dove once more, but this time heading towards the sandy desert below. He opened his wings as they approached the ground, and he landed softly on the sand. Ash jumped off Charizard, kicking up some sand. They were about ten feet from psychic dome, and Ash jogged towards it. Charizard followed his trainer, not enjoying the feeling of the gritty sand catching between his scales.

Ash studied the dome, "Okay," He said, "If I use my aura, I can get in, but I won't be able to get you in too. So I want you to go back to Phenac City, wait there with Misty and Pikachu. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Rah!?" Charizard cried, it had taken them nearly twenty minutes to fly here, the trip back would take Ash nearly a whole day walking.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry, if this works out I'll have a ride back. Don't wait for me- go!"

Charizard glared at the former Kanto Champion, then opened his wings, and leapt into the air. His flapping kicked up a good amount of sand, and he turned, heading back towards the desert city. Charizard flew faster than ever, like the energy from the dome was encouraging him to leave.

Ash took a deep breath, and his whole body became outlined in his blue aura. He stepped towards the dome, and he slide through the panels like a knife through butter.

Ash let out a gasp as he stumbled inside, falling to one knee. Using his aura drained him. He pushed himself back to his feet, looking around. Everything was still. No wind, no noise. The air seemed thick, and was hard to breath. Ash look a deep breath.

"Mewtwo!" He called, "I know you're in here!"

Silence.

" _Mewtwo!"_ Ash yelled louder, "Answer me!"

 _You should not be here... Ash._ A powerful voice echoed in his mind. Despite the force behind the voice, it sounded... weak.

Ash began hiking towards the center of the dome, "Well I don't freaking care," Ash replied, "You're my friend and I'm just not going to sit back and let you die!"

 _Death is something all must face one day. It is foolish to fear it._

Ash crested a sand dune, and he could see a pale purple shape lying in the sand below, "Mewtwo!" Ash cried, running towards the Pokemon.

 _I created this place far from Pokemon and human life so when I die no one would be hurt. But here you are, the human I most trust, in danger of me. You need to leave._

Ash approached the psychic type, laying a hand on Mewtwo. All the veins in his body were glowing, giving the Pokemon an eerie look in the dimness of the dome. "I'm not leaving until I help you," Ash replied, Mewtwo's skin was feverish, "There has to be something we can do!"

 _Ash... you have a good heart. You have always tried to help me, even when the end seemed near. But you must understand, I cannot survive what will happen next. My psychic energy is too strong, and my mortal body can no longer sustain that energy. I do not know when it will happen, but my body will be destroyed very soon._

"No! The scientists that made you wanted you to be a battler!" Ash yelled, "They wouldn't give you a weak body!"

Mewtwo chuckled. _They thought in short term Ash. They wanted a powerful clone of Mew, but you know what Mew does best? Her talent is transforming, something no other Pokemon can do, except for evolution, which is still different. Her DNA-_ _my_ _DNA- is very unstable, which allows her change so easily. Many of the failed clones before me are a Pokemon you now know as Ditto, nothing but a blob that can shape shift._

"So?" Ash snapped, "That doesn't mean-"

 _Ash, listen to me. They increased Mew's psychic powers to make me the strongest psychic, but my DNA is still from Mew. I am made of unstable DNA Ash, DNA that Team Rocket attempted to strengthen it by adding DNA from other Pokemon, like Alakazam or Machamp, which explains why I look so different from Mew. Thanks to this change my body was able to support my powers for this long, but... But I am unnatural Ash. Nature wasn't meant to have powers such as mine, and now that same power is eating away at my body. I am going to die Ash. You cannot stop it, and neither can I._

"But-"

 _Once I die my psychic energy will be released, destroying everything in the area. That's why I made this dome- to keep other living things out so they won't be caught up in this psychic blast. I do not know how you were able to get through, or why your aura is able to line up with my powers, but that doesn't matter Ash. You need to get out of here._

Ash listened to Mewtwo's words, then he collapsed, "Then... then there is nothing I can do..." Ash muttered. Mewtwo hated hearing the broken tone in his voice, "I- I want to help you!"

 _Ash, thank you for everything._ Mewtwo said, _You've been an amazing- fr- friend- Agh!_

"Mewtwo!" The genetic Pokemon's skin began to glow.

 _A-ash, get out of here!_ Mewtwo's voice sounded desperate. _This dome will be able to contain the blast once I die, but I cannot protect anything within it! I don't have much lon-longer!_ Mewtwo let out a long and painful cry.

"N-no! I'm not leaving you Mewtwo," Ash said, "You can get through this!"

 _A-ash you kn-know I cannot._ Mewtwo began to shake. _But o-once more, T-thank yo-ou for sh-showing what thi-is world c-can off-offer me. Tha-thank you for letting m-me enjoy my l-life._ Mewtwo writhed in pain, but he managed to raise one hand.

Ash gripped the three-fingered hand, "No, thank you Mewtwo."

Mewtwo's eyes began to glow, and Ash was surrounded in psychic energy. _G-good bye Ash._

Ash then realized what Mewtwo was doing, "Mewtwo-!" But the energy collapsed in on Ash, teleporting him away.

Once Ash finished teleporting, he found himself in the middle of a small desert city, "-don't!" He screamed. Several people in the small city looked up at him in surprise at his sudden appearance, and gave him a strange look.

"No..." Ash whispered.

Suddenly a large _boom!_ Echoed through the air. Ash went stiff as he turned towards the north- where Mewtwo was. The townspeople began to scream, and someone yelled, "Bomb!" Ash didn't move for a moment, then-

"Mewtwo!" He cried, shaking, "No... He's gone," Ash whispered, "He's gone."

* * *

 **[Twenty-four hours after Mewtwo's death, two years ago: Unknown location: East of Viridian City- 6:47 P.M.]**

"Doctor Blaine," A deep voice, "It's been far too long."

The former fire gym leader nodded to the image on the screen, "Yes, it has been some time, Giovanni."

The screen flickered as the leader of Team Rocket smiled, "We need to talk Blaine."

"The answer is no, I have not located Mewtwo," Blaine said, "You know I no longer work in the science field."

Giovanni scowled, "That's not what I am asking for Blaine. Besides, we have found him, Blaine. But he's dead now."

Blaine frowned at the screen, "So you managed to destroy my perfect Pokemon. Do you know how long it took to properly clone the Mew fossil?"

"I was not the cause of his death Blaine. You were."

Blaine jerked his head up in surprise, " _Me?_ I have not had any interaction with the creature since it destroyed the laboratory! That was over two decades ago! _You_ are the one that's been trying to track it down since. Some of your attempts to capture it have done more harm than good," Blaine snorted, recalling the times Giovanni had contacted him when he was trying to recapture the mutant.

Giovanni folded his arms, "You did not properly stabilize the DNA of the Mew. The creature died because it's own psychic powers destroyed it's body. It's potential was halted by it's own body."

Blaine leaned back, "It's own powers, eh? Never thought of that... It's own powers rejecting its body," He shook his head, "Such a death would have detrimental effects. The release of so much psychic energy at once would be enough to... Well..."

"Leave a giant crater?" Giovanni asked, "Yes, we know. If you turn on the news right now you will be hearing about a potential bombing in Orre, just north of Phenac City. That is the remains of Project M2, Blaine."

Blaine blinked, then he chuckled a bit, "It's amazing. Sometimes you never see mistakes in projects until years later."

"But we have a problem Blaine," Giovanni continued, "I no longer have a powerful Pokemon to pursue. And I believe you've seen first hand what I am willing to do to get one," Giovanni focused his stare on Blaine, "I want to reboot Project M2 once more."

Blaine stared at Giovanni, "Again? After all the deaths last time? Besides, you don't have the resources! No more Mew fossil, the Pokemon Mansion Laboratory was destroyed along with the rest of Cinnabar Island after the volcanic eruption years back! And most importantly, you don't have _me."_

"Labs can be rebuilt," Giovanni said, "Scientists can be rehired. But you are correct, we don't have a fossil _or_ your assistance, but I am sure that I can... convince you to rejoin efforts with us."

Blaine thought for a moment, "I suppose that I could be convinced, but the project cannot go forward without Mew's DNA. How do you plan on getting another fossil Giovanni?"

A cruel smile crossed his face, "Who said anything about a fossil, Blaine? Why a fossil when you could have Mew itself."

Blaine blinked once as he took this in, "But... But how would you do that Giovanni...? Mew never reveals itself to humans. It would be impossible to find!"

Giovanni stood up, "Mew doesn't reveal herself to _most_ humans is correct, but 'never'? Not so much Blaine. If you read through history carefully, you'll see that there are some exceptions. Legendary Pokemon are powerful, but typically stay distanced from humans. But still they must have _some_ form of contact with us. If we could find this form of contact..."

"... Then we could find Mew," Blaine finished, muttering, "But- but how to you locate this 'contact'? Where is it?"

"'Where' is a good question, but 'who' is a better one."

Blaine stared at his former boss, "You mean, that it is a person?!"

"Correct. One per generation, one person is selected by Mew to be her root to the human world. Typically this person will be down-to-earth, someone Mew can trust. Someone powerful and selfless, someone that can help Mew if she needs it, and someone she will be willing to help herself. If we can get this person, then we can get Mew. Then we can begin creating another clone, one with no errors. What do you say Blaine?" Giovanni looked at him.

Blaine looked at the screen for a moment, "Very well, Giovanni, I will join your team once more, assuming you provide the resources to complete this."

"Welcome aboard Blaine," Giovanni said.

"Sir... how will we locate this human though? This one chosen by Mew?" Blaine asked.

"'Chosen One'? What a very interesting choice of words Blaine. Very interesting indeed."


	2. Chapter 2 - Clone

**Wow! Ten followers after one chapter? I was not expecting that! I'm glad you guys like this story, so here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **[One month earlier: Kanto wilderness: East of Route 17 - 12:07 P.M.]**

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!"

The large, bulky fire type turned, releasing a giant five-pointed burst of fire from her throat. Her target was large Seviper. The poison type hissed as he was struck, but he wasn't down. He opened his mouth, releasing a glob of purple paste, which covered Typhlosion's face. She let out a half roar, stumbling back.

Seviper charged forward, its tail glowing purple. His tail jabbed up into Typhlosion's stomach. The poisoned fire type snarled, her claws wrapping around Seviper. A purple energy surrounded Typhlosion's claws, and the Shadow Claw dug into Seviper. Typhlosion opened her jaws, releasing a close ranged Flamethrower.

"Viper!" Seviper screamed as the Flamethrower scoared him.

"Typhlosion, enough," Ash said, and the fire attack stopped short, "Drop it."

Typhlosion looked at the half charred snake, and tossed aside. The Seviper began to slither away, wincing as he did. Ash shook his head, "You need to stop being so violent."

Typhlosion snorted, smoke curling from her nostrils, "Phlo."

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Ash said, making his way deeper into the forest, "We can't let _her_ catch up, stupid little traitor."

Typhlosion growled in agreement. She extinguished her shoulder flames, and then dashed after her trainer. Ash kept glancing around worryingly. The twenty-two year old smelled like smoke. His face was covered in sweat and dirt, and a large cut ran down his arm. Dried blood was splattered on his shirt, and his Pokebelt was missing.

He held a worn Pokeball in his hands, Typhlosion's ball, the last Pokemon he had on him. He'd lost the others way back when he was first attacked, and Pikachu...

"Be safe bud," He whispered, leaping over a log. Trainer and Pokemon kept moving, no words passing between them for nearly a half-mile. They needed to get away, they needed to put distance between them and their attacker. If they could just get away-

"Jellicent, Bubble Beam!"

Ash cursed as Typhlosion leapt in front of him, ready to defend her trainer. Her flames ignited, turning a bright green as she absorbed the sun's rays shining through the trees. A powerful jet of bubbles slammed into Typhlosion, but she grunted, holding her ground.

A pink Jellicent drifted out of the trees, leavating like most ghost Pokemon. Typhlosion opened her mouth, a orb of bright energy forming. The Jellicent prepared a Shadow Ball, aiming not at Typhlosion, but Ash.

Ash lifted his arm, his palm out stretched towards Jellicent. His hand became surrounded in blue light, and a blue sphere formed in his hand. He fired the Aura Sphere-like attack, which intercepted the Shadow Ball.

Typhlosion's green flames flared a harsh light, and she leveled her head towards the ghost type. The orb in front of her turned into a powerful beam of energy, slamming into the Jellicent, knocking it back into the trees. The Solar Beam attack died out, and Ash snapped his fingers, then darted in the opposite direction of the Jellicent.

"You can't hide Ketchum!" A female voice called to him, and Typhlosion released a combination of Swift and Flamethrower towards the voice, then took off after her trainer. Ash was panting by the time she caught up. Humans just didn't have good stamina.

"I'm not hiding!" Ash yelled over his shoulder, "I'm running!"

"Phlo phlo?" Typhlosion asked Ash, and he closed his eyes.

"No, this is not our fight. We need to get out of here."

"Typhlo ty ty!" She cried, flames turning a fiery red, and Ash shook his head.

" _No._ We cannot beat her! Not in a one-on-six, at least," Ash said. He paused, there was a seer drop off in front of them, a rocky hillside on a ninety degree angle, "Last one down is a rotten Exeggcute!" Ash said, flashing a smile at his fire type. He turned, half sliding, half climbing down the slope.

Typhlosion rolled her eyes. Her trainer could be an adult running for his life, and he could _still_ make things a game! She jumped, curling up into a ball midair, and she surrounded herself in flames. Ash growled, "Show off," As she rolled down the hill using Flame Wheel.

She pulled out of her tumble as she reached the bottom of the hill, snorting. Ash wasn't even half way down yet. "Ty?" She called up to him mockingly.

"Not all of us have elemental powers!" He called back. Typhlosion chuckled a bit, looking up at her trainer once more, eyes widening.

"Phlo!" She cried, and Ash looked up. A large Swoobat dove at him, firing an Air Slash. Ash cringed, trying to keep his grip. Typhlosion's claw's became surrounded in a ghostly energy, and she charged towards the cliff like hill, using the Shadow Claw to get a grip to help her climb.

"Jessie!" Ash roared, "Call off your freakin' Swoobat!"

No reply.

Typhlosion huffed, claws digging into the rock, it was harder climbing that it was rolling down the hill. She released a burst of fire at the Swoobat, but a timely Psychic attack redirected the flames at Ash. The fire type's eyes widened as her trainer became engulfed in the flames, "Phlo!"

"Agh!" Ash cried in pain, and the Swoobat fired two more Air Slashes, which slammed into Ash's back. His fingers slide a bit, slowly losing their grip of their hand holds. Typhlosion whimpered in desperation as she attempted to climb higher.

The Swoobat watched Ash, then he fired a powerful Gust at Ash. One of his hands slipped, then a leg. Ash groaned, half burnt and bleeding as he attempted to find another hand hold. His other leg slipped. Swoobat fired another Air Slash, but aimed for Ash's last hand. He gritted his teeth, but one last Gust caused his hand to slide free, "Ahh!" He cried as he began to fall backwards.

"Ty!" Typhlosion yelled, but Ash became surrounded in psychic energy. Swoobat's eyes were glowing as he lifted Ash higher into the air. Typhlosion gave a couple more desperate whines.

"Nicely done Swoobat," A voice said, and Ash glared at the top of the hill. Dressed in black with her long magenta hair pulled back, was Jessie, "Make sure he doesn't get away."

"I hate you," Ash growled to the Team Rocket member as Swoobat flew higher, taking Ash with him. Typhlosion attempted to climb higher, but she wasn't built for the task. Swoobat was purposely keeping Ash between Typhlosion and Jessie, so Typhlosion didn't attack.

"Can it, twerp," Jessie snapped, pulling a device from her bag, "I'm only doing my job."

"I trusted you! You and the others were done with Team Rocket!" Ash screamed at her, "Was that all just a lie? A lie that you guys kept for _years?"_

"James and Meowth meant well," Jessie explained, "But the boss got in contact with me again because I had contact with you. I rejoined Team Rocket, but the others know nothing about that. My orders are to bring you in Ash. I'm sorry."

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me!" Ash snapped.

"Keep him quiet," Jessie said, and Swoobat tightened his Psychic attack, and Ash groaned as the psychic energy intensified, and his jaw locked shut.

"Blaine," Jessie said into her device, "I have him, sir."

" _Good,"_ The voice replied through the machine, " _Bring him back to headquarters quickly and quietly. Do not attract any attention."_

"Yes sir," She replied, and she slipped the device back into her bag. She pulled two Pokeballs from her belt, releasing a Porygon and Marowak, "Marowak, keep that Typhlosion busy."

The ground type raised her bone, and began to climb the hill towards Typhlosion. She prepared a Solar Beam, but a Bonemerang attack broke the fire type's concentration.

Swoobat flew closer to Jessie, while Ash tried to break free of the Psychic, "Porygon, Teleport," Jessie ordered. Typhlosion let out a cry as Porygon began to glow. The Marowak pounced at Typhlosion as Jessie, Swoobat, Ash, and Porygon teleported away in a flash of bright light.

"Phlo!" Typhlosion cried as she slid down the hill due to Marowak's attacks. She fired a Solar Beam, knocking the Marowak away, but it was pointless. Ash was gone.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion: Cinnabar Island- 7:00 A.M.]**

 _Click._

Ash awoke as the lights came on. He groaned, attempting to stretch as far as he could. His hands and legs had a metal band around them, securing him to his seat. One band went around his neck, and one more around his stomach. He sighed, his bonds were snug, but not painful. He could breath and shift his limbs, he just couldn't move out of this position.

"Thirty-two," Ash said aloud, "Thirty-two days," That's how long he's been here. The lights always came on at 7:00 in the morning and went off at 10:00 at night. He got two meals a day- one at ten, and a second one at six. That's if he wasn't 'busy'.

He shifted a bit in his seat. It wasn't that comfortable, a giant slab of metal to sit on, with raised parts to strap his wrists to. In Ash's opinion, the bands were unnecessary. For one thing he was in was in a cell, so if did managed to get free of his bounds he wouldn't be going anywhere. And another thing was that this whole place was under top security, if he got out of his cell he would only be dragged back.

Minutes went by, and Ash moaned. He was _bored._ He hated being bored. He pulled on his arms, testing the bands. They didn't budge. He rolled his head side to side, trying to reach an itch on his head, but he couldn't get it. His bare feet tapped up and down in no particular rhythm.

"I'd wished they'd put a clock in here..." Ash muttered, he only knew the time by the lights and his meals, "Or maybe a radio... Or maybe a phone, and the police... That'd be nice..." He rambled on, trying to take his mind of his boredom. He just needed to wait, people would come down here later. He knew they would, they would ask him to summon _her._

Ash ground his teeth, Mew. They wanted her. He couldn't break her trust, he couldn't summon her here. Ash knew that if Mew knew of his current situation she'd come, even if it was a trap for her. If he simply said her name it would attract her attention. He had once seen this power as a gift, but now it was being turned against him.

Ash thought back, remembering when Mew told him of this- It had been a little bit after Mewtwo's death, back when Ash was trying to cope with the fact that he had been right there, and he didn't save Mewtwo.

* * *

 **[Two years ago: Two months after Mewtwo's death: The Tree of Beginnings- 2:14 A.M.]**

Ash have had many strange dreams before, but this one topped them all.

His body was glowing a blue color, and he was levitating several feet above the ground. His body felt off- like the time Haunter turned him into a ghost before he challenged Sabrina. He did not seem to have any center of balance- his body just drifted around the room, sideways, upsidedown.

The room he was in was even a stranger part of the dream, it was the Tree of Beginnings, the core room to be exact. Ash hadn't thought of this place in many years, so he thought it was strange for himself to be dreaming of it.

 _Well... This isn't exactly your dream, Ash._ A timid voice said.

Ash flinched, causing his ghostly self to be flung across the room, "M-mewtwo?" He asked as he felt the psychic voice.

 _No... Take off the 'two' though and you'll be spot on._ The voice replied, and Ash's heart fell a bit. _Here, let me help you._

Ash felt his ghostly self being drawn towards the core of the Tree. He was turned around, and he found himself facing a jolly pink cat-like creature.

"Mew?" He said, staring at the legendary. She bobbed her head, giggling. Ash stared at her, "Why on earth am I dreaming of you?"

 _Sheesh._ She said, _Who ever said that this was a dream?_ She blinked her big blue eyes, pretending to pout, _I think you'd know the difference by now._

"No, I have not been to the Tree of Beginnings in years," Ash replied, "And this-" He looked down at his see-through blue form, "-This is most certainly not my body. I also clearly recall falling asleep in my bed."

Mew giggled. _I brought you here, silly._ She floated closer to him, _I wanted to talk to you, but I have to guard the tree, so I transfered your aura here while you sleep. Hopefully no one tries to wake you up, because they'll think your dead. Well... technically you are, because you need your aura in your body to survive._

"What?!"

Mew flicked her tail in dismissal, _I'm using my powers to preserve your body, and I'll return your aura before dawn. You'll be just fine._

Ash looked down at his hands, "So I'm a ghost?"

 _Sort of,_ Mew said, _But this is just a fraction of your soul. Aura is the force that makes you live. A spirit is... well sort of like a personality, but a bit more complex, it sort of your moral beliefs and memories... The body is like a shell, it holds you all together. There's the psyche, which is thoughts and wisdom. Then there's your-_ Then she saw Ash's expression, _You're not following me at all, are you?_

"Heh... Not really..."

Mew sighed, _Basically this is just your aura fraction of your soul. A ghost is a soul without a body, but I only brought your aura side here, which is your strongest part of_ your _particular soul. That is why you can use aura, unlike most people._

"Oh. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

 _No. I just sensed that you were troubled, and I wanted to help._

Ash chuckled, "Don't you have more important things to worry about than some random human's feelings?"

 _Random?_ She poked him in the nose, which felt weird since he had no body at the moment, _I don't think being the Chosen One is random._

"'Chosen One'? Wasn't that just something to do with Lugia?" Ash asked, frowning.

Mew crossed her paws, _Lugia? What did that seabird every do? His only job is to keep the Legendary Birds in order, and he can't even do that without a human._ Mew looked at him, _No offence._

"None taken," Ash said slowly, unsure if she was referring to him, or humans in general.

 _I guess I shouldn't be too harsh, all legendaries need humans to function in someway, except for Giratina, but he doesn't have connection with this world. Even the other worldly legendaries needs your little species for leverage: Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, me._

"Arceus? Didn't he like... create everything? Why does he need a human?"

 _You met Damos when you went back in time. Arceus would be dead if it weren't for that human's help. Of course he and Dialga and Palkia don't need to have a human connection that often, since they have their own realms. But I'm a drifter, I float between your realm and Arceus's. I need a constant human to depend on, just like how I constantly depend on Arceus's power._ Mew sighed a bit.

"Constantly? So who is it now?" Ash asked, interested. Mew stared at him blankly. After a moment Ash shifted, "Can I not know or something?"

 _You honestly don't know?_ Mew said, _After all these years?_

Ash frowned, "Huh?"

Mew face-pawed, _It's you Ash._

"... Me?"

 _Yes you. And today is a very special day. Ten years ago today I selected you to be my link to earth. That was when you first came to the tree._

"... When Lucario died..." Ash finished, a bitterness rising in him, "Another friend dying when I couldn't do anything. But this time it was my fault, he died in my place."

 _It was meant to happen._

"Meant to happen!? Nobody should die!" Ash screamed.

Mew flinched back, _Sorry. I forgot how sensitive humans and Pokemon are to death. You see, legendaries don't die. Well... we can die, but not by sickness or age. Our wounds heal much faster than most creatures, and even if our bodies are destroyed our soul can remain in this world. Just look at Latios and Latias, able to survive in the form of the soul dew after their death. Or Zekrom and Reshiram- They literally destroy their current body to live in the form of the Dark and Light Stone until they're summoned again._

"What about Mewtwo?" Ash snapped, "Wasn't he a legendary?"

 _Mewtwo? No, he wasn't a legendary._

"But... but he... He was powerful- and a clone of you!"

 _So? Power doesn't make you legendary. There are many Pokemon and mega evolutions that could potentially rival a legendary's power. A legendary is a Pokemon that must be recognized by Arceus himself. Arceus never recognized Mewtwo, therefore he was not a legendary._ Mew explained, flying around Ash's aura form, _But anyways, what's troubling you?_

Ash sighed, "Mewtwo's death. When I was younger, no matter how bad things got, I could always find away to fix it. Even when things ended horribly, like with Lucario's death, things still worked out. The Tree was saved in that case, but with Mewtwo...," Ash frowned, "I couldn't do anything! I tried to help him, and I couldn't!"

 _Oh Ash..._ Mew muttered, floating closer to him, _I'm sorry. You have always been the 'hero' type, so I can see how failing could hurt you. It wasn't your fault though. Mewtwo was able to live, and that itself was a miracle. In most cases Mewtwo would have never been born. He knew his death was coming, and he accepted it. You do not need to feel guilty, it only hurts his memory._

"What about Lucario?" Ash said, "If I hadn't just charged off to the Tree he wouldn't have died!"

 _I must take responsibility for his death Ash._ Mew said, lowering her head, _You see, the day he died was the day I chose to make you my link to earth. You had done so much for legendaries and Pokemon, and even though you were a trainer I thought you were worthy. You had to come to the Tree of your own free will for me to form our connection, so I couldn't teleport you in._

Ash frowned.

 _I was in a playful mood,_ Mew sighed, _With all the celebrations going on. I went to Cameran Palace and met up with your Pokemon. We were playing, and I was having a blast. I knew you had to come to the Tree that day, so I decided to take Pikachu to the Tree with me. I'd figured you'd come looking for him, which would mean you came to the tree willingly, and I'd be able to play with him while I waited you._

"...But?" Ash could feel that coming.

 _But I didn't realized that you'd be angry with me. I forgot that you'd forgotten about New Island, so in your mind have never see a Mew-_

"What? New Island? I forgot what?" Ash interrupted, confused.

 _Oh,_ She giggled, _Those memories still haven't been returned to you yet! Mewtwo took them away. I mean you did die, and you were only ten, so that would be hard for you to comprehend-_

"I _died?!"_ Ash exclaimed.

 _Here._ She touched the tip of her tail to his ghostly forehead. A wave of memories rushed into Ash's mind of the first time he met Mew and Mewtwo, at New Island. Ash's face was unreadable as he digested the memory. It was strange- now that he had the memories he could believed that it happened, his body remembered the pain of being turned to stone. But it was even stranger because his mind was racing, trying to recall him recalling these memories before.

 _That better?_

"I- I- I-"

 _Anyways,_ Mew continued her story, leaving Ash to deal with the new memory on his own, _You were angry with me because I took Pikachu. You didn't trust me at all! So when you came to the Tree with those feelings towards me, the Tree reacted. It sent the Golems after you and it's immune system kicked in. It thought I was endangered and it was determined to kill you and any other humans in the area. Even I couldn't stop it unless I went to the core. I didn't realized that it was out to get you until you and Pikachu were reunited. I couldn't teleport you anywhere since that would stop me from making you my link, so instead we traveled to the core together. I didn't want to leave you alone for too long in case the Golems got you._

"You- You and Mewtwo killed me!" Ash cried, "No- I jumped between the attacks- I caused my own death!"

 _But then the Golems cornered us. They held back Lucario, then the immune system got you and the others... And the look and Pikachu's face... I summoned my own aura and the aura from the Tree, demanding it to release you and the others. The Tree complied, but it drained the Tree's life energy, then-_

"Hey! Both me and Pikachu have been to stone at one point!" Ash exclaimed, "That's kind of cool now that I think about it..."

 _Will you listen!?_

"Sorry," Ash said timidly, "I was listening, I was just thinking too."

Mew sighed. _Anyways, my job is to guard the gate between our world and Arceus's world, which is the Tree of Beginnings itself. Arceus made it so my life force is linked to the Tree, so if the Tree dies, I die. He did this so I wouldn't slack in my duties or abandoned him._

"That's not fair!"

 _Arceus cannot be attacked. He always will do anything to ensure his protection, and return he protects us and your world. But anyways, the Tree was now dying, along with me. If the Tree dies, my soul will be destroyed along with my body. I was desperate Ash, I need to restore aura to the tree and quickly. Years ago Sir Aaron gave up his aura to me- a fraction of his soul- to strengthen the tree and my life. In return I calmed the hearts of the armies, protecting the Kingdom of Rota. I sensed the aura in you and Lucario, and I asked for it. Lucario willing gave his aura to me, along with you. I was taking it, then he pushed you out of the way. I took all of his aura and returned balance to the Tree._

Ash said nothing.

 _Once that was all over I made a link between us, then you left. You continued on your journey, and I remained at the Tree._

Ash closed his eyes, "So when Lucario gave up his life, he wasn't just protecting us and the Pokemon in the tree, but you and Arceus as well?"

 _Yes._

"... Then I cannot be upset over his death," Ash said, "He saved me and many others. It wasn't in vain."

 _I'm glad you can overcome the sorrow of his death._

"This... ''link' between us, what does it do?" Ash asked.

 _Well... It keeps me in tune with earth, allowing me to dwell here conformably. It also allows me to call to you when I am in trouble. Other legendaries and link with this bound as well. Like Azelf, who borrowed my link to return to earth for a time while you were in Sinnoh. Basically it's like a safety net for me._

"So it's one sided then?"

 _No no no!_ Mew exclaimed, _You get benefits too! Legendaries respect you more! You were able to befriend Giratina of all Pokemon! Also, since I can call on you for help, you can do the same with me._

She looked Ash in the eye seriously.

 _You may summon me when you need it Ash, and I'll come. You've done so much for me that it is the least I can do. Say my name, and I'll turn my psychic powers towards you. If I see you are in trouble I'll come. If you are just simply talking about Mews in general, I'll just go back to what I am doing._

"T-thank you Mew," Ash said.

 _It's really nothing, Ash. But something's still bothering you._

"It's Team Rocket... Now that Mewtwo's dead, won't they try to clone another?! I don't want another Pokemon to go through what Mewtwo went! Or what if they managed to clone you and stabilize your DNA?! That would be horr-"

 _Impossible._

"Rrible- What?"

 _It would be impossible. They need stable DNA to stabilize mine Ash. Last time they tried using other Pokemon's DNA._

"Yeah, Alakazam and Machamp DNA, Mewtwo told me."

She giggled, _There's a problem Ash. I'm the ancestor of all Pokemon, Arceus used my DNA to create all Pokemon on earth, so when they use other Pokemon DNA to try to 'stabilize' mine, they are in reality just using a fraction of mine! It does strengthen it slightly, which is why Mewtwo could live for as long as he did, but in the end it just refuses with my own DNA!_

"So you're saying, no matter what Pokemon DNA they use, they can't stabilize your DNA?"

 _Yep! If they only use my DNA they get Ditto as clones, and if they mix it with other Pokemon DNA it just turns back into mine! They can't make a successful clone Ash, so you don't need to worry about Team Rocket at all! Mewtwo is at peace Ash, and Team Rocket is powerless, besides they don't have anymore of my DNA. You can go back home and rest, enjoy a quiet life!_

"That's actually quite a relief Mew," Ash said, relaxing a bit, "Thank you, you helped me quite a bit tonight."

 _Dawn is coming quickly Ash, I must return you to your body soon._

"Oh," Ash said, "That's fine, thank you for talking with me Mew."

 _Oh yes, an old friend of yours would like to go home with you._

"Who?" Ash said frowning.

 _Let's say it's a Pokemon you met in Unova, who came to the Tree, a place where fossil Pokemon can live in peace, and she returned there since it's safe for her, but she'd rather be with you. I should send you two back to your home right now._

"Wait- what Pokemon are you talking about!?"

"Cheops!" A loud squawk filled the room, and Ash turned in time to see a large rocky bird dashing towards his aura form. At the same time Mew teleported his aura back to his body, and the bird into his room. Ash sat up in bed, back in his body, panting.

Sitting on the foot of his bed was an Archeops. She smiled at Ash, then looked around his room. She jumped off his bed flying around the bedroom, "Wait!" Ash said as the ancient bird knocked over a lamp.

Pikachu and Misty woke up beside him as they heard the crash, all three of them staring at the large Archeops jumping around the room. Misty glared at her husband, he smiled apologetically.

"Ketchum, explain," Misty demanded, and Ash sighed.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion: Cinnabar Island- 7:16 A.M.]**

Ash was shaken out of the memory as he heard a door open somewhere down the hall. He sat up (as much as he could), shaking slightly. They were coming. He needed to be careful, Mew couldn't come here. If they even got him to say her name...

He didn't to stay quiet and calm. He could protect Mew, even after what Mew told him a couple years back, how they couldn't create a stable clone, he didn't want them to try. That would make Mew and the clone suffer, and after what Mewtwo went through he couldn't allow that.

He wouldn't allow that.


	3. Chapter 3 - DNA

**With school starting up again, I don't know how common updates will be. But I do have most of the story planned out, so I'll update when possible.**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Kanto: Near Route 3- 4:29 P.M.]**

Typhlosion rocked back and forth on her hind legs, she could see the route's trail ahead. She needed to get help, but she also wanted to avoid humans, just in case Jessie was still around. Typhlosion collapsed back down onto four legs, and trotted closer to the trail, she could still follow it, even if she wasn't on it.

She made her way through the tall grass, annoyed that she was no longer in a forested part of Kanto. In fact, she hated that she didn't know where in Kanto she was. When she was still with Ash they had abandoned most roads in an attempt to lose Team Rocket, and she had kept with that style since Ash had been taken.

It had been over a month, but she remembered it all to clearly. Why had she dashed down that ledge so quickly? She could have fought for him if she hadn't been hasty.

She had lost all control after Ash had been taken. She didn't remember what she did, but when she came to it the whole arena around her had been reduced to cinders, and the Marowak was no where in sight. Typhlosion wanted to believe that it had ran off, but not even she could ignore the blood on her maw and claws.

" _You need to stop being so violent,"_ Ash had told her, and she had to agree that she had become a bit more... battle thirsty since her last evolution. She didn't even feel guilty about the Marowak when she thought about it, she was just angry that Ash had been taken...

"Wow, is that a Typhlosion?!" A young voice cried, ripping her from her thoughts.

Typhlosion closed her eyes, and turned. Sure enough a young boy was staring at her as if she were a Moltres. This was another reason she had tried to avoid humans, they didn't seem to notice that she needed help, they just cared about her rareness.

"Phlo..." She growled in warning, rearing up onto her hind legs. The boy stumbled back as she went from knee-height to towering over him. But the show didn't seem to discourage the trainer, in fact it seemed to encourage him.

"Wow... I didn't know you could find wild ones... In Kanto too," He grabbed a Pokeball, and Typhlosion rolled her eyes. Maybe if people stopped to think they'd realize that more than likely she wasn't wild, but that didn't stop the boy from sending out a Sandslash, "Crush Claw!" The boy ordered.

The ground type dashed towards Typhlosion, claws gleaming. She met the Crush Claw with a Shadow Claw, then released a Flamethrower. The Sandslash slide back, fur burnt. She surrounded herself in silver energy, and launched herself at the Sandslash.

The boy's eyes widened as he watched his Sandslash be taken out with a Giga Impact. Typhlosion lashed out, grabbing the Sandslash, 'You're lucky I'm in a merciful mood,' She snarled, though only the Pokemon understood her, 'Or else you'd find yourself like another ground type that battled me in a wrong mood. She flung the Sandslash back at his trainer, 'Now _scram!'_

The trainer quickly understood what the flared up shoulders and the roar meant. He returned his Pokemon, then ran in the opposite direction. Typhlosion huffed, sinking to all fours. She was stronger than most trainers she'd ever met, but she was still worn down from her time away from humans. Hungry gnawed at her like the frustration she felt.

She looked east, watching the trainer run off. She looked back towards the west, the boy had to have come from somewhere, hadn't he? Typhlosion sighed, then trotted towards the west, passing under a sign that read "Pewter City - one mile".

* * *

 **[Present Day: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion: Cinnabar Island- 7:17 A.M.]**

Ash watched the door outside his cell as it slide open, and four men and a woman stepped into the room. The door closed behind them, and they turned to face Ash. Two faces he recognized, but the others he didn't. Only the bars of his cell separated them from him.

Two people of the people Ash didn't know he recognized to be Rocket grunts, the whole Rocket base was crawling with them.

"Good morning Mr. Ketchum," The oldest man said. He had no hair on his head except for a thick white mustache. He was wearing a long white lab coat. He adjusted a pair of round glasses, "How did you sleep?"

"Better than you, Blaine," Ash replied to the former gym leader, "Though I do wish you'd turn off the air conditioner at night. Wastes electricity you know."

"'Better than me', eh?" Blaine asked with a slight smile.

"Yep," Ash said, glaring at him, "Because I was able to fall asleep knowing that I succeeded another day, while you didn't."

Blaine's smile turned to an angry sneer, and Ash smiled sweetly in reply. Ash glanced at the women, "Well, you've succeeded as well," He said to her, "I hope you get plenty of sleep at night, _Jessie."_

The magenta haired women flinched, "S-shut up twerp!" She spat.

"And who is this?" Ash asked, focusing on the man he didn't recognized. He was about Ash's age, mid twenties or so. He was wearing a lab coat, which was pure white except for a small red 'R' over the pocket.

The man looked at him, "I am Dr. Niles," He regarded Ash as if he were something unpleasant, "And as far as I'm concerned, you are nothing but a road block for Project M3, so don't expect me to treat you well."

"Dang it," Ash said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I always expect to be treated well by Team Rocket!"

"Enough chatter Ketchum," Blaine said, stepping forward, "Aden here," He nodded towards Dr. Niles, "Will be helping me complete Project M3. Now you know why were are here today-"

"I won't do it," Ash interrupted, "I've been here for thirty-two days. You should know that by now."

Blaine frowned, "You have always been stubborn, but this is ridiculous."

"My wife says that's my strongest trait, so thank you."

Jessie stepped forward, "Ash-"

"Don't talk to me, traitor," Ash replied.

"I-"

"I don't care."

Jessie swallowed. Ash looked back at Blaine.

"Forget it," Ash said, "I won't call for _Her_."

Blaine sighed, "We'll be the judge of that 'chosen one'," He nodded at Jessie. She shook a bit, then took another step forward.

"Ash, they'll let you go as soon as you summon Mew," Jessie said, trying not to flinch under Ash's glare. She had seen him angry before, but this was pure hate, "Misty is getting very worried about you-"

" _You stay away from my wife!"_ Ash roared, pulling against his bonds, Jessie slunk back as Ash trembled in rage.

"Then summoned Mew," Blaine said, "You heard Jessie, we'll let you go as soon as you do as we asked."

Ash glared at him.

"He's telling the truth," Jessie said.

Ash frowned, "He's lying," He said the statement as if he were confused. The rage seemed to be temporarily gone as he thought this over, "Yet the traitor is telling the truth."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Blaine is lying, but you're telling the truth, but you're both saying the same thing. How is that possible?" Ash muttered to himself.

Blaine's eyes narrowed, "And what makes you think that I'm lying? We need Mew, not you."

Ash snorted, "Nice try, but I can tell if you're lying by your aura. You have no intention of letting me go. And judging by the way Jessie's aura acts, she believes that you will let me go," He frowned, "That's why it seems like she's telling the truth, because she believes it's the truth."

Blaine suddenly turned on a Rocket grunt, "You said that you have blocked his aura abilities!" He snarled in frustration. The Rocket grunt slide back.

"I did sir! I s-s-wear!" He stuttered.

"Don't get mad at him, he did what you ask. If I summon my aura I get a nasty little shock," Ash chuckled darkly, "But I can still sense aura with no trouble at all."

Blaine muttered something unintelligible, running a hand over his bald head. Ash had to admit that it was nice to see him frustrated. He had always acted like he had all the time in the world, but it was now clear to Ash that they were getting impatient and desperate. That could be good news or bad new for him.

Keep in mind you're the one behind the bars," Blaine stepped forward, looking at Ash seriously, "We can make your stay here much more unpleasant, if you wish."

Ash said nothing.

"You keep talking yourself up, acting like you're the one in charge. Perhaps you need a reminder on who's the one with the power here," Blaine continued, enjoying the way Ash fell silent, eyes darting about.

"You won't do anything," Ash whisper after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"You keep threatening me," Ash continued in a quiet tone, "Day after day, yet you haven't done anything yet. The only thing you do is come in here and demand me to summon _Her_."

"Emphasis on _yet,_ " Blaine said evenly, but he couldn't hide the waver in his aura, which caused Ash to frown.

"I've been here a month," Ash once more drifted off into his mutterings, thinking. Blaine glanced at Niles, who shrugged. The Rocket grunts were hanging back, nervous. Jessie was staring at her feet.

"Having fun?" Blaine asked Ash after a minute.

Ash looked him in the eye, "You're afraid to harm me. Why?"

"What gives you that idea?" Blaine asked.

"Your aura, and your actions," Ash said. Blaine glanced at Dr. Niles again.

"I must say Ketchum, you're very observant," Blaine said, "But you're mistaken. We are not afraid of you at all, but you are on the right path. We'd rather not harm you, you're more use to us in one piece."

Ash's eyes narrowed, Blaine was telling the truth, "I thought you said it was _Her_ you wanted, not me."

Blaine smirked a bit, "And I already thought you figured out that we weren't letting you go. It's not because you'd try to stop us or anything, it's because we _do_ need you. And Mew as well."

Dr. Niles spoke up, "Blaine sir, are you sure that it's a good idea to tell him-"

"Nonsense," Blaine said, "He's not going anywhere. I'm sure he's interested in our plans for Project M3."

"It's useless!" Ash snapped, "No matter what you do, you can't make a stable clone!" All the eyes in the room turned to Ash, "M- _She_ told me herself!" His hands pulled against his bonds, cutting off his blood flow, "No Pokemon can stabilize her DNA!"

Blaine smiled, "You're right Ash, no Pokemon can stabilize her DNA."

Ash was surprised at this reply.

"But are Pokemon the only thing with DNA in this word, Ash?" Blaine asked in a low tone, and Ash's eyes widened, "Of course we won't use anything like a plant or fungus," Blaine continued, "We need something a bit more mobile. Fish and other lesser life forms aren't the most intelligent creatures, and like you said yourself, Pokemon DNA won't work..."

Ash stared, "No... You wouldn't use..."

"But human DNA on the other hand," Blaine continued, "Would provide the level of intelligence we would need, along with the fact that it would not re-fuse with Mew's DNA."

Ash only stared at him in horror, and he wasn't the only one. Even the grunts and Jessie seemed alarmed. Only Dr. Niles remained calm. There was a new gleam in Blaine's eyes, one that made Ash uneasy.

"But won't just be any human," Blaine said quietly, "It will be someone that has already had contact with Mew, someone that is familiar with Mew's power. Does that remind you of anyone, Ash? Perhaps you can see why we're not so eager to bring harm to this specimen."

Ash said nothing, but a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Let's leave it at that for today, shall we," Blaine said, nodding at Dr. Niles, "Mull over this for a while Ash," Blaine said as he and Niles strolled over to the door, "Perhaps your only chance would be to summon Mew."

He and Niles disappeared down the hall, followed by the two grunts. Jessie stood there for a moment, paler than a Froslass. She looked at Ash desperately, "I hope you're happy," Ash muttered angrily.

Jessie opened and closed her mouth, but didn't say anything. She trembled, and walked towards the door. Then she was gone. The door slid shut, leaving Ash alone once more.


	4. Chapter 4 - Civilization

**Sorry for the long gap between updates, school combined with writer's block, plus multiple stories does not make updating easy. This chapter is all about Typhlosion, I realized I was dragging out a plot so I needed to get all of Typhlosion's necessary parts in this chapter so I can advance the story. I don't know when the next update will be, but enjoy this chapter for now.**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Western Kanto: Pewter City- 7:48 P.M.]**

Typhlosion marched right into Pewter city, she was past the point of caring if people saw her or not. She enjoyed the way people skirted the sidewalks to avoid her, it was nice to have some form of power. Some people weren't afraid of her though, but concerned. Typhlosion didn't know how she looked, but after a month of wandering with little to nothing to eat she bet that she didn't look too healthy.

Typhlosion paused at a street corner, rearing up. The smell of car exhaust and the noise of people reached her nose and ears. She glanced up, but she couldn't read any of the human words on the signs. Typhlosion snorted in frustration, smoke curling up from her nostrils. Pokemon and people may live together, but this was still a human world. She located the only building she recognized, the Pokemon Center, and headed towards it.

The sliding doors opened as Typhlosion approached. She slunk into the Pokemon Center, skirting the edges of the walls. Obviously her species and the lack of a trainer was attracting attention, but she didn't need attention, she needed help.

Well, Ash did more.

Typhlosion glanced around the Pokemon Center, glancing at the front desk, and the trainers in the lobby. She could probably get medical attention and food easily, but she didn't know how easy it would be to leave. They'd probably keep her for a while, making sure she'd make a 'full' recovery, and they probably try to find her trainer before they let her leave...

No, it was better if she stayed away from the nurse.

Typhlosion slid into the lobby, slinking into the corner. There were only a couple trainers, but they only gave her a second glance. Typhlosion jumped onto the padded benches that ran along the walls, curling up. Perhaps for the first time in weeks, she could get some decent sleep.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Western Kanto: Pewter City- 10:56 A.M.]**

Typhlosion opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. Chatting voices sounded just as pleasant as Combee buzzing in her ears. She growled a bit, sitting up. It took her a moment to recognize that she was in a Pokemon Center, and another to remember how she'd gotten there.

Typhlosion sat there for a moment, thinking. She had no idea what to do, before her goal was getting to human civilization and then help Ash. Here she was, but she had no way of helping Ash. Every human she ran into just seemed to make her situation worse, and it wasn't like they could understand her.

Perhaps she could work with other Pokemon... But they were all tied down with their trainers... She had already seen first hand that wild Pokemon would be of no assistance to her, they only saw her as a threat. Typhlosion growled in frustration.

"... gym battle..."

Typhlosion paused as she heard the word 'gym'. She hopped down from the bench, inching towards the trainers to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I got the Pewter badge about a year ago. A pretty easy match if you bring the right types," The older of the two boys said.

"I got that covered," The younger boy said, holding up a dive ball, "I want to go right away, no point in waiting after all that training."

 _Pewter City,_ Typhlosion realized, only one town over from Ash's and Misty's home, and these boys were going to the gym- where a certain friend of Ash's lived. Typhlosion trembled with excitement, darting after the two boys as they left the Pokemon Center. Perhaps she did have a chance to help Ash!

The two trainers didn't seem to notice her as she trailed after them through the streets. The city did less crowded than when she had come in, and she guessed that it was a new day as she watched the sun climb higher into the sky.

Typhlosion realized how far ahead the trainers were getting. She dashes ahead, nearly knocking into an older lady as she went by.

It was much less crowded today than it had been the day before, allowing Typhlosion a bit more peace as she followed the two trainers. She knew Brock wasn't the gym leader anymore, but she knew he might be there. And even if he wasn't she knew the way to Cerulean City from the Pewter Gym, so she could get to Misty's house easily from there.

The city slowly became thinner as they made their way to the edges of town, and Typhlosion was getting more excited with each step. The gym was just over the hill- She would be able to fix everything soon. Unable to hold herself back, Typhlosion ran forward, darting past the boys, (who yelped as she ran by) and scaled the top of the small hill.

"Phlo!" There it was! She bounded down the hill, running up the gym steps and reared up on her hind legs, and that's when she discovered her first problem. The door knobs.

She glared down at the stupid human invention, fumbling at it with her paws, but she couldn't get a grip. With a half growled she turned, charging back towards the boys. They watched her carefully as she approached, yapping at them.

"Ty! Typho ty! Phlo phlo!" She pointed to the door, demanding it to be opened. The younger boy glanced at the other.

The older boy shrugged, and Typhlosion growled in annoyance. Why did humans have to be so clueless!? She finally stepped off the path, they would open the gym door eventually. They watched her for another moment as she sat, waiting for the useless apes to move themselves.

"Do you think we could catch him?" The younger boy asked, "It's a Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion growled, half annoyed that she had been called a boy, half annoyed that once more humans only thought of catching her.

But to her surprise the older boy shook his head, "I wouldn't. I think I saw that guy at the Pokemon Center, probably already has a trainer. I'd leave it alone."

The younger boy sighed, "FIne," He muttered, continuing towards the gym. Typhlosion felt her shoulders relax, she was not up for another battle in her condition. She stood back up, following them at a distance. The younger boy would glance back, but she'd growl at him. The humans were painfully slow, but finally they mounted the steps to the gym.

Typhlosion jumped forward, her forehead pressed to the door as she waited for it to open. The boy seemed to hesitate, but he opened it. Typhlosion pushed it open, running into the gym.

It felt like she had just stepped into a cave, with the dim lights and the smell of rock types. The battle field was also set up for rock types, with large boulders and rough earth. Stalactite and stalagmite-like fixtures hung from the ceiling and the floor, giving it a realistic feel.

"Hello," Typhlosion whipped her head as she watched Brock's younger brother, Forrest, stand up. He only gave Typhlosion a glance, but was focused on the boys, "Welcome to the Pewter Gym."

"Hi!" The excitement in the younger boy's voice was obvious, "I'd like a gym battle!" He said. Forrest responded, but Typhlosion wasn't listening. She quickly began a quick search around the gym, searching for any signs of Brock.

'Who you?' A slow voice said. Typhlosion looked up to find a tired Swampert looking at her.

'Where's Brock?' Typhlosion snapped.

'Kikiki,' A high pitched voice chuckled, 'And why would you want him?'

Typhlosion and the Swampert looked up, a Crobat was hanging from the ceiling, looking down on them.

'You're Brock's Crobat,' Typhlosion said, recognizing the Pokemon from her journey through Johto.

'And you're the boy's Typhlosion,' The Crobat replied, 'Kikiki, does that mean the little champion is around?'

Typhlosion flinched, 'I need to talk to Brock! If you're here that means he is too, right?'

'... Master is tired,' The Swampert yawned. She blinked her eyes, 'We're tired too. You leave master in peace.'

'Kikiki, Brock sleeps! Brock had a long long journey, he needs his rest, little fire type! Run back to your boy!' Crobat chuckled.

Typhlosion dug her claws into the floor, 'I need to talk to Brock, now! Ash needs him!' She growled. Swampert awkwardly patted Typhlosion's back.

'You need rest too,' She told Typhlosion, 'We all rest together. Talk to Master in morning.'

Typhlosion swiped at her with Shadow Claw, jumping back. The fire on her shoulders sputtered, as if about to ignite. Her fur raised up bit, 'Don't you get it!?' She snarled, 'This is important! I need to talk to your trainer now!'

"... Um? Would it be alright if you returned your Pokemon to its Pokeball?" Forrest asked.

"It's not ours," The older boy said, "He followed us from the Center," He glanced at Typhlosion, "He wanted into the gym and we didn't know what else to do."

Typhlosion pawed at the ground, and reared up onto her hind legs, 'I've wasted enough time already!' She roared, 'And I've had enough of you stupid ground types! Go get your trainer you overweight Quagsire!' She glared at the Swampert, shaking.

The humans glanced at her, unsure of what to do.

"Forrest?" A weary voice called, "I know you have gym battles, but is there any way you could keep it a bit down?"

Typhlosion's ears pricked up, and she whipped her head around. Coming down a narrow staircase was Brock. He looked worn to the bone, his hair messed up with his skin covered in dirt and bruises. He yawned a bit, stumbling down a few more stairs.

"Sorry, it's just this Typhlo-" Forrest began, but Typhlosion couldn't hold herself back. She sped away from Swampert, charging at Brock. The two boys got wide eyes as Typhlosion knocked Brock to the ground, and Croagunk released himself his Pokeball, hands glowing with Poison Jab.

"Ty phlo!" It was a familiar face! Finally a stupid human that she could trust! "Sion! Ty ty!" She cried, 'Brock, you gotta help Ash!' She jumped off him as she realized Croagunk was getting ready to attack her, 'You just gotta!'

"Argh..." Brock moaned, sitting up stiffly, "As if I wasn't bruised enough..." He looked at Typhlosion, "Is Ash here?" He asked, instantly recognizing Typhlosion.

"That's Ash's Typhlosion?" Forrest asked as Brock stood up, surprised, "It looks... worn down..." He said, and Brock seemed to notice this as well, frowning at Typhlosion's unkept fur and her ribs showing through her skin. He ran a quick hand over her, and she winced as he past over her injuries. Brock glanced around.

"Typhlosion, where's Ash?" He asked. And Typhlosion's ears went back. She looked up at him, hoping she could convey the message. His frowned deepened, "Sorry to have interrupted you, Forrest," He said, and he turned, "Come on Typhlosion."

Excitement rushed through Typhlosion, she was finally making progress! She dashes after Brock as he climbed the rickety stairs. She peered in as he shut the door behind him. It was some storage room or attic, boxes and containers were piled in the small room, only with a small path way cleared out.

Brock sat down on a cot, sighing. A large backpack was dumped on the ground and a small desk with a computer had been set up. Typhlosion guessed Brock had gotten back from a trip of some kind, as she sniffed the backpack. She looked up at Brock once more, who was booting up the computer. She sat down, watching him as he pulled up a video call.

"Something's wrong all right," He muttered as the call went blank. Typhlosion couldn't read, but she could tell that he was now calling someone else. The new video call rang several times, and then a young women appeared on the screen.

"Brock?" Misty asked, staring at him. Typhlosion's ears dropped, Misty looked horrible. Red eyes and unkept clothes.

"Hi Misty," Brock said with a smile, "I saw that you'd called several times when I got back, but I was too worn out from my plane ride back, sorry it took some time."

Misty looked down at her feet, "You're back," Misty muttered, "You're back."

"Yeah," Brock said, "Got back last night. It was not an easy trip, the wild Lucario in the northern Sinnoh mountains do _not_ like intruders..." Brock shook his head, "No contact with civilization for basically two months!" He smiled, "But it was worth it. I got some great evidence of Gary's theory of 'Froslass-like Glalie', and-" Brock paused as he noticed the tears running down Misty's face, "Misty," He asked, sitting up, "What's wrong?"

"A-ash," Misty began, shaking, then she was sobbing. Typhlosion watched helplessly as the strong, independant wife of her trainer fell apart. Brock glanced back at the fire type, then Misty. He knew this couldn't be good. He slid closer to the screen.

"What about Ash?" Brock asked gently.

"He- He's- He's gone!" Misty managed between her sobs. Typhlosion whimpered, she wasn't the only one suffering from Ash's absence, "Been missing-" Hiccup, "Police won't do anythi-" Some more sobs, "Pikachu is here and has no idea where he is-" Misty shook some more. The stress of her two babies growing within her was hard enough.

Typhlosion froze- _Pikachu_ was there?!

"Phlo!" Typhlosion reared up, placing her front paws on the computer desk. Misty jumped back she she came into view, 'Pikachu!?'

Misty stared at Typhlosion in surprise and shock. A small yellow mouse darted on screen, looking at Typhlosion.

'Typhlosion!' Pikachu called, 'You're alright! Where are the others?' Pikachu's coppery eyes brimmed with hope, 'Where's Ash?'

Typhlosion lowered her head, 'You made it back to civilization with no trouble?'

Pikachu cocked his head, 'Yeah... I just got separated from Ash. But you know where he is, right!?'

Typhlosion realized that Pikachu had no idea of what was going on. The mouse had been the first to be separated from Ash- back when they didn't realize that it was Team Rocket pursuing them. Team Rocket had been knocking Ash away from his other Pokemon one by one. Half of Ash's team was gone by the time they realized that it was Team Rocket's doing. And their sheer numbers had made it even hard for Ash's champion team to fight back.

Typhlosion closed her eyes, she had been the last one to be with Ash. By then it had been a one on one chase- Jessie and Ash. Ash only had a worn down Typhlosion while Jessie had six fully rested Pokemon. Typhlosion shook a bit, had she only been faster...

'Pikachu, you were the first,' Typhlosion said.

'Of what?'

'You weren't the only one. They've been separating Ash from all of his Pokemon. Archeops, Charizard, Sceptile, Samurott... One by one they've chased them off,' Typhlosion whispered, 'It was just me and Ash, until...' Typhlosion shook.

Pikachu was pale, 'Who's 'they'?' Pikachu asked, 'Who was doing this? Where is Ash now?'

Typhlosion shook harder, ' _The Arceus-cursed freakin' traitor!'_ Typhlosion roared, her fire igniting, ' _That's who!'_ Typhlosion sank back to all fours, claws digging into the floor, ' _They got him! I failed! They have Ash! THEY HAVE ASH!'_ Boxes in the attic shook as Typhlosion roared even louder. Her flames were a prickly red, sparking with each roar. Typhlosion whimpered, lowering herself to the floor, 'They got him... I don't know what they're going to do to him...' Tears formed in her eyes, 'Help him... please...'

Brock approached Typhlosion, laying a hand on her side, "It's okay," He whispered, "Just breath..." Typhlosion felt herself involuntarily relaxing as Brock's hands began to rub around her neck. Her muscles relaxed, aching as they released the tension they've been holding for the last few weeks. A moan slipped between her jaws as the massage continued.

"Pikachupi" Pikachu whined to Misty, "Pikapi! Pikapi!" Misty had been around Pikachu long enough to know that the phrase 'Pikapi' meant Ash. Misty looked back at Brock as he stood up from Typhlosion.

"Something is definitely wrong," Brock said, "Typhlosion is malnourished and injured. Ash would never allow that to happen to a Pokemon, and combine that with what you've said and how they've acted..." Brock shook his head, "This really isn't good."

Misty hiccuped, "W-what do we do?" She asked. Her sobbing had stopped, but she was still shaky, "I've already tried going to authorities, but..." She shook some more.

Typhlosion closed her eyes, she had done her job. People knew that Ash was in trouble and they were going to help him. She could now rest. She leaned her head back, not caring that Croagunk was watching her as Brock's and Misty's voices faded into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Visitors

**[Present Day: Northern Kanto: The Tree of Beginnings- 8:14 P.M.]**

'Two Pokemon,' Regice's light-like eyes flashed, communicating in a simple code, 'Approaching Tree by air. No Humans.'

Mew cocked her head, confused by the report, _Flying types come by here all the time, why are you telling me this?_ She asked telepathically. The ice golem flashed another message with his lights, which took Mew a moment to translate into words that she understood.

The golems were the strangest Pokemon Mew had met, while they had their own cries and sounds, it didn't have any more meaning as a whimper or moan, (at least none that she knew of). The golems spoke to her through the flashes of light, which only translated to simple words and phrases. She had once tried to read their minds as a way to communicate, which she had never done again. Mew had never seen the golems express any sort of personality, but still she wasn't ready for what she saw in their minds.

They were truly living robots.

Their... 'minds' were 'programed' to protect her and the Tree. She could sense no self will or personality. Complete loyalty. They were the perfect servants and guards.

Mew found this depressing. They were living creatures, they had brains, hearts, and blood. When Regigigas had made these golems to guard the Tree he had made something unlike anything she had seen before. Creatures with no will, something that would never betray Arceus.

Despite all the Pokemon that lived in the Tree, these were the three she had most contact with. Her only companions were mindless creatures.

Mew sighed, no wonder she went out of the way to play with other Pokemon.

 _You're saying that these Pokemon aren't flying by,_ Mew said, looking at Regice, _But they are clearly on a direct path towards the Tree?_

Regice confirmed this with a quick flash. Mew frowned, that was a bit strange. She floated a bit higher, glancing at the golem, _I will take a look at this myself._

In reality this wasn't necessary, but Mew needed to get out of the Tree. She had been cooped up for too many years! Last time she had left the Tree was when she had made Ash her connection to earth, and that was just a quick trip to Rota!

She wasn't truly leaving the Tree though, just a quick fly around the cliffs surrounding the Tree at most, but it was enough to satisfy her for now. Sometimes she wish Ash would summon her for something little, just so she'd have something to do.

 _Ash._ Mew thought as she flew out of the Tree, she did a dip into the small valley-like area, where a lot of fossil and other Pokemon lived. Some gave her a salute or a nod, but others didn't even blink as she went by. She sighed.

It had been sometime since she had seen Ash. She use to watch him with her psychic powers while he traveled on his journey, to watch over him and to give her something to do. But as he grew older his focus went from being a kid and having fun to a more mature and serious lifestyle. Eventually she knew that she'd only be intruding on his personal life, so she stopped. She was still linked to him psychically through, especially to his emotions. She could sense his emotions, but that was buried deep in the back of her mind until he or she needed it.

Mew flew up higher, transforming into a Fletchinder. She turned around, getting a good view of the Tree of Beginnings. The large rocky formations reaching up into the sky, easily towering over the cliffs that surrounded it. Plants grew around and on it, making it truly look like a real tree at this height. The sun was setting behind it, lighting up all the blue and green crystals that grew on and around the Tree.

For a moment Mew hovered there, wings flapping. It really was a beautiful place, but still, to her it was a prison.

She flew higher in her Fletchinder form, now ready to find those two Pokemon. She dove a bit, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing past her feathers. She loved the feeling of flying, using the momentum of air rather than her psychic powers. There was something refreshing about being in a bird form.

In the distance Mew spotted two large shapes flying towards her, well, towards the tree. Just like Regice had described. Mew had expecting more bird like Pokemon, but this two didn't seem like birds, with long necks and long swishing tails. Their flying was rough, wings flapping to stay airborne. Mew caught a current, heading towards the duo.

Mew stood corrected as she approached them, one was indeed a bird Pokemon. The large Archeops swung her whole body side to side as she tried to stay in the air. Her flying looked pitiful next to the Charizard, whose species wasn't even built for long flights. The Charizard kept adjusting his course every now and then to avoid the the Archeops rocky tail and heavy wings.

'Told you!' The Archeops cawed victoriously, 'Told you we'd be there by sunset!'

The Charizard huffed, 'Technically it is sunset right now, and we still have a little ways to go.'

'You said we were lost! I cawed to my former flock and they cawed back! I found the old home roost! We now know where we are! Told you I'd be useful!' The Archeops said proudly as Mew flew closer.

The Charizard scowled, 'At least you can fly, had I been stuck with someone else I'd be forced to go by land.'

'Can I help you?' Mew chirped in her bird form. It made sense on how these Pokemon had gotten here. Archeops' cries could be heard for miles by their fellow Archeops and Archen. Obviously this Archeops had called out to the flock that lived here at the Tree to find her way here. But where had this Archeops come from? All Archeops lived at the Tree of Beginnings. None had left... except for one.

'No,' Charizard snarled at Mew, 'We are perfectly fine.'

'Mew!' Archeops cried, 'So nice to see you again!'

'Mew?' Charizard rolled his eyes, 'I know that you aren't the brightest thing in the world but that Fletchinder doesn't even look a bit like a Mew- Holy Arceus!' Charizard exclaimed as the 'Fletchinder' began to glow, taking on her true form. Charizard stared at the Mew now floating in front of him.

 _Hello,_ Mew said to Archeops telepathically, _It's been about what, two years since you left the Tree? What brings you back this way?_

'Okay!' Charizard wheeled around to face Archeops, 'How in Ho-oh's blazes did you know that was Mew!?'

The first bird Pokemon grinned at Charizard, 'Because it was Mew. Mew is Mew.'

'You make no sense!' Charizard roared, then he huffed, 'But at least we found Mew.'

 _You were looking for me?_ Mew asked, _You're Ash's Charizard, right? Because she is the same Archeops I sent back with Ash a few years back._

'Yeah, Ash is my trainer,' Charizard said, 'And yes, we were looking for you.'

 _Why don't you come rest at the Tree, you two look exhausted._ Mew offered.

'Please,' Charizard said. Mew nodded, glowing. A moment later Mew, Charizard, and Archeops were all teleported into the core room of the Tree. Regice didn't flinched at their sudden appearance, and Mew turned it it.

 _These Pokemon are my guests, they are allowed to come and go at will._ Mew told the golem, _Make sure to inform the others of this._ The golem flashed a confirming message, then turned and left the core. Charizard was glancing up and around the core cavern in awe, looking at the light pouring from the bright crystals. He hesitantly reached out a claw to touch one of the gems, but pulled back. He had never been drawn to beauty, but he was still amazed by this place.

Meanwhile, Archeops had became fascinated by a small pebble.

'Wow... This place is even more amazing than what Ash described...' Charizard muttered, looking around the huge cavern.

'Can we keep it?' Archeops asked, holding up the gray pebble to Charizard to see with her small claws on her wings. Charizard stared at the rock type for a moment, blinking.

' _It's a freaking rock!'_ He roared, 'There are thousands of rocks in this world!'

Archeops looked hurt, 'Kurtis is different! He'll be a good rock! He won't hurt anything, can we please keep him!?' She looked up at him with big eyes, gripping the pebble tighter.

'Oh by Lugia's storms... You _named_ it... You are thicker than a steel type!' Charizard snarled in her face.

'Don't talk that way to Kurtis!' Archeops cried, holding the rock away from Charizard, 'He never did anything to you!'

 _Ahem._ Mew said telepathically, like she was clearing her throat. Both flying types looked at her, _Why don't you put Kurtis by the core?_ Mew offered, _I think he'd be happier there, by all his friends._

'Okay!' Archeops said, waddling over to the brightly lit core. She carefully placed the rock next to the glowing core. Archeops smiled, proud of her work, then marched back over to them, 'Can I see my former flock? I miss them.'

 _Go ahead,_ Mew said. Archeops got the biggest grin on her face, then she was gone, calling for the other Archeops'.

'You need to teach me some tricks...' Charizard mutters, 'She's impossible...'

 _She adapted quite well the to current world,_ Mew said, _She is one of the smarter ones. It is probably because she was revived from a fossil by humans. All the other Archeops were born and raised here in the Tree for generations, protected from the ice age. Most other fossil Pokemon cannot handle or understand the current human world, so they stay here._

'That's why there's so many fossil Pokemon here...' Charizard muttered.

 _Anyways,_ Mew said, _What brings you to the Tree? Especially without your trainer?_

Charizard sighed, 'It's a kind of an unlcear story, I don't understand much of what happened, we were chased off pretty quickly. Archeops wanted to come here, claiming you could help. I believed you could help, I just didn't believe that she'd know how to get here.'

Mew smiled, _Don't underestimate that bird, she's smarter than she looks._

Charizard rolled his eyes, 'If you say so.'

Mew did a quick loop in the air, hovering in front of Charizard, _So what's this story? I'm so bored, so I'm all ears._

'It honestly was just suppose to be a simply journey from Cerulean to Pallet Town. Ash wanted to visit his mother as a surprise for her birthday. He even had a little gift for her. He could have easily flown over on me, or even the bird, but I think wanted the feel of traveling again. Even if it was just a few towns over. He didn't take any main roads, probably to avoid the attention he gets as being Champion. Our journey got delayed when Pikachu got separated from us.'

Mew frowned, _How did that happen?_

'At first we thought he wandered off or something, got lost. But then Archeops never returned during her aerial search for Pikachu. Ash really got worried and sent me out as well to look for them. I never found Pikachu, but I did find Archeops and who was behind this,' Charizard growled, 'It was Team Rocket.'

Those two words made Mew's inside writh. Team Rocket was the group that had disturbed her burial grounds just to get one of her many fossils. They created an unearthly creature from her who's first instinct was to kill. They were the group that caused so much trouble for her Chosen One.

 _Team Rocket?! Ash already took care of those goons when he became Champion, there's nothing left of them!_ Mew screamed telepathically, causing Charizard to wince under the psychic pressure.

'Well, they're reforming. I saw no sign of Pikachu, but they captured Archeops and made it quite clear that they were the cause of Pikachu's disappearance. I managed to free Archeops, but they sent a squad to chase us north,' Charizard said, 'I know that they are after Ash but we couldn't do anything to help him. That's why we came to you, Team Rocket wants Ash for some reason, and he doesn't know that! Or maybe he does, considering how long it's been... but I think they're going to separate all of us from Ash and he's powerless without his Pokemon!'

 _That's not true. He has his aura, he has my link. He'll call to me if he needs help, he knows that._ Mew said slowly. If Ash was in trouble why didn't she know? Due to their link it should have been instinct for him to reach for her for help. So why didn't he?

Mew closed her eyes, reaching for the link. She focused, allowing Ash's current emotions to flow through her. They hit her like a brick wall.

Fear. _It was the strongest, it was desperate. Fear for the safety for his wife, and for his Pokemon. Fear of what could happen to him._ Anger. _Team Rocket had gone too far, Jessie had betrayed the trust he had given her. They were going to use him like they had used Mewtwo._ Desperation. _He had been holding out for this long, what what if he slipped?_ Determination. _He couldn't mess this up, he had to hold on._

Ash's parade of emotions and desperate thoughts crowded her mind, and she had to cut off the temporary connection. Mew fell to the ground, panting. How has Ash been feeling so much emotion without her noticing?! That should have been sent up like a red flag, whether she was paying attention to Ash or not, whether if he was trying to contact her or not! So why didn't she notice it until she forced herself to view it?

There was only one answer to that: Ash had blocked her out.

But why would he do that?

 _He's been blocking our connection!_ Mew cried, _I should have felt what he's been feeling a long time before now!_

Charizard frowned, 'Do you know what's going on with him?'

 _I don't know... It was so much to comprehend at once. I did see something about Team Rocket and Mewtwo through..._

Charizard stood up, 'It's been over a month since I've seen him! They could have him right now!' He roared.

 _I could bring his aura here again... But that uses some of the Tree's aura. I guess I'll have to set up a full mental communication, which will take a lot since the Tree is still recovering from his last visit. I'll figure out what's going on then, it probably won't be until tomorrow if he keeps blocking me out._ Mew said, _But I'll send you two back to Misty's gym for now._

'I'm not going back! I'm going to help Ash!' Charizard roared, and Mew smiled.

 _It's my job to protect him. I'll rescue him as soon as I get in contact with him, and I'm sure he'd want you with Misty._ Mew replied, _Archeops!_ She cried telepathically, _Come say goodbye to Kurtis, you're leaving now!_

Archeops' heavy wing flapping could heard as she reentered the core. Her head was held low, but there was a smile on her face, 'Happy to have seen former flock again,' She said, 'Happy to be going back to now flock. Sad to be leaving former flock and former home,' She explained, and then she scuttled over to the core, scooping up "Kurtis", hugging him, 'We're going home Kurtis! You can be part of my now flock!' She said excitedly. Charizard growled, and Archeops darted over towards them

Mew raised her paw, which was glowing pink. Charizard and Archeops were also glowing pink, _I'll return with Ash as soon as I can. Thank you for telling me._ Charizard gave her a nod as the light collapsed on them, teleporting them away.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Kanto: Cerulean City- 8:14 P.M.]**

Jessie stood in the corner of her apartment that she shared with James. He hadn't noticed that she was home yet, and he was busy grabbing several things, as if he was going somewhere. Jessie gulped a bit, hands shaking. She needed to talk to him, but a lump in her throat seemed to be preventing her some speaking.

"Hey Meowth, coming or not?" James called, impatent, "You're sort of the Pokemon we need for this!" James snatched the keys to the jeep. Jessie frowned, where were they going?

Meowth came into the room, halling a small briefcase with him, "I'm coming, I'm coming," He muttered, but then Meowth paused, catching Jessie's eye, "Hey Jess!" He cried, "I didn't know you were back!"

James turned, surprised. He stared at Jessie for a few seconds, then he smiled, "You're back from your trips! I thought you said you'd be longer!"

 _Trips._ Jessie gulped a bit, a simple lie she had told him to cover up her absences. She had simply needed some small 'breaks', some alone time.

"Y-yep," She managed with a smile, "I'm back again," She'd been in and out of the apartment for the last few months, doing her 'trips'. Jessie closed her eyes, she needed to do this quickly, before she lost courage to admit what she had done, "James, I need to tell you something."

"I'm sorry Jess," He said, and her will to tell him was gone before she could protest, "But me and Meowth have to run down to Pewter," James said, moving towards the door, "But you can come with us if you want. We'd catch up!"

Jessie wanted to cringe, she'd have to build up her courage to talk about it again. "S-sure," She muttered, "I'll come," _I'll tell him on the way._ She told herself, she wouldn't hold anything back.

James smiled, "Great! We just need to pick up Misty, then we'll be on our way."

Her desire to talk once more crumbled with that one name, "M-misty?" Jessie asked. She remembered how Ash had angry he'd been as he told her stay away from Misty. She seen anger before, but what he had was pure hatred. And how could she admit what she had done with Misty right there?

James nodded, heading out the door. He didn't seem to noticed her uneasiness or fear, "Brock may have a lead on where Ash is," James said, and Jessie was surprised. How would that love-sick rock trainer know anything about what Team Rocket was doing?

"What is it?" Jessie asked uncertainly.

"One of Ash's Pokemon showed up in Pewter City," James explained as they exited the apartment, "Brock couldn't understand a thing, which is why they need Meowth, but it seemed pretty desperate."

"I'm only doing this for free because it's Misty," Meowth piped up behind them, "But my skills cost for anyone else, so don't you go around like I'm your Pokemon to boss around!"

James rolled his eyes, giving Jessie a knowing glance, "Meowth, have me or Jessie at any point it time treated you like a captured Pokemon?" Meowth hated the fact that any human could potentially capture him since he was still technically a wild Pokemon. Both Jessie and James had offered to capture him so no one else could, but the normal type was determined to convince the League to give Pokemon rights to stay uncaptured if they wished too, but so far his efforts haven't been getting very far.

Meowth thought back, "Well, when we were in Team Rocket..."

"STOP!" Jessie cried suddenly, startling both of the boys. She shook, "Please... Not now... Don't talk about that right now..."

Meowth gave her a strange look, "Sure thing Jess," He said, then he nodded, "Past stays in the past, you're right."

Meowth had no idea how wrong she was.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trap

**So, I've noticed a small mistake in the story. I've been saying that Ash has been missing for a month, but also that he's been at Team Rocket's Lab for a month. While that makes since I've also said that Ash has been on the run before he was captured, so the time line just doesn't match up.**

 **I'll go back eventually and probably make it so Ash was missing for about a month and a half: two weeks on the run, and a month at the labs. But for now just ignore it until I get the opportunity to fix it.**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion: Cinnabar Island- 9:45 P.M.]**

It was too quiet for Ash's liking.

He had gone a whole day without seeing any other humans, while normally he would have enjoyed not seeing the Rockets, he knew something was off. By seeing no other humans also meant that Ash had not received any food that day. His stomach growled in protest, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus. Perhaps they were going to starve him into compliance, which was a good tactic considering his love for food. But food wasn't going to convince him to sell Mew out. He was prepared for whatever was thrown at him, he wasn't going to break.

 _... mmmm mmm mmmm..._

Ash flinched, opening his eyes, he could have sworn he had heard a voice in his head.

 _...mnmnmm mhmm..._

Ash closed his eyes again, trying to turn the mumblings into words.

 _... Ash, can you hear me?_ A voice called, it sounded tired. Ash's whole body froze up, he knew that voice. He whole mind panicked as he tried to force the voice out of his mind. He heard a bitter laugh. _Nice try. You've been blocking me, but my presence is now rooted in your mind. The only way I'm leaving is if I chose too._

"Mew!" Ash cried, exclaiming the very name he had been avoiding. But that didn't matter now, she was telepathically linked with him right now.

 _Yes, remember me?_ Her tone reminded him of his mother's tone when she was upset. _The Pokemon that promised to help you, but you then push away when you need help. Do you not trust me?_

"I don't need help!" Ash cried, panicking, "I'm honestly just fine!"

 _Charizard and Archeops came to me warning me that you were in danger,_ Ash sighed, at least two of his Pokemon were okay, _You can imagine my surprise when I checked my link to discovered that you've been blocking our connection. Why? I know I'll help you, why are you pushing me away?_ She sounded hurt.

"Mew, you need to break our connection right now!" Ash ordered, he knew that Team Rocket knew how to handle psychic types, what if they could trace her telepathy to her location? "Don't make contact with me again and get moving. Team Rocket is after you."

He could almost imagine Mew rolling her eyes, _Tell me something I don't know. They've been after me for as long they have been around. They disturbed my burial grounds just to get a hold of one of my fossils._

Ash briefly wondered how she could have fossils and a burial ground if she was alive, but that wasn't his focus at the moment, "Mew, they mean business this time, they want another clone of you."

 _We've had discussion before, all clones of me will fail. I'm just going to teleport over there real quick, get you, and then we're out._ Mew said, _We can deal with them once your safe._

"NO! Mew, listen to me, they're prepar-!"

 _Zap._

Mew appeared in front of Ash with a flash of pink light. She gave him a small stern smile, and Ash paled.

The whole cell became drenched in a blue light. The aurora-like lights quickly solidified into panels similar to the ones from Mewtwo's dome. Ash's heart began to race as they became encased within a box-like space made out of the panels. The panels were glowing a green-blue, but were transparent. Mew's eyes widened, and she fired a Shadow Ball at the panels. The attacked bounced off, and the panels flickered, but were unharmed.

She closed her eyes, a pink glow around her as she tried to teleport. Sweat formed on her head as her teleporting failed, and the glow faded. She looked back at Ash with shock, _It traps my psychic powers. I cannot sense anything beyond these barriers. I cannot properly connect with the space and time realms to teleport away._

Ash gritted this teeth, "They been working on this technology for a while now. They used it to trap Meloetta, Pikachu, and I on my first trip to Unova. Pikachu managed to break out with an Iron Tail after a while, but they have probably improved it since then."

Mew closed her eyes, thinking. Silvery energy formed in the shape of wings around her arms, and she charged at the barriers. The Steel Wing rebounded off the barriers with a _ping._ Mew panted.

"Yes Ash, we have improved greatly on this technology," A voice said. Ash looked up as Blaine entered the room, looking into Ash's cell. The former gym leader smiled, "Mew, it is an honor to finally meet you, alive."

Ash and Mew glared at the Rocket scientists and the Rocket grunts. Ash felt more trapped than ever, he was bound, in a cell, which was in a locked room. Now he had this barrier to deal with as well.

Ash's guts twisted, and Mew was here.

Mew was trapped.

 _You!_ Mew screamed at Blaine, _Grave robber! You have disturbed my bones and have created clones in the most inhumane manner! Your selfish goals and short sightedness have caused pain and suffering to those clones! Even the Dittos, the luckiest of your 'experiments', live half lives!_

Blaine tilted his head, "I'm afraid I cannot understand a word you say. I do not speak Pokemon, and these psychic barriers block your telepathy from everyone outside them. But I must thank you for coming. You have saved us the trouble of breaking a good specimen in order to get him to summon you. It's sort of ironic, you come to save him and end up getting captured after all the trouble he went through to protect you and keep you away."

Mew growled, angry and not fully comprehending what the man was saying. She was use to listening and reading their psyche and auratic vibes to get a fully grasp of what they were communicating.

"Mew," Ash whispered, and the cat turned. Ash was pale, frightened. This snapped Mew out of her anger and she flew over to him. He was strapped to his seat and didn't look the most healthiest. "The moment you find a way out of here go, don't worry about me. They are powerless without you. Break off any connection you have with me and go."

 _Are you crazy? After all you've done to help me you think I'm just going to leave you with these guys?_ Mew cried, _We're getting out of here, both of us._

"Don't you get it?!" Ash yelled, "Even if you think they can't make another clone, you're still going to get hurt in the process!"

"Actually," Blaine commented from outside the cell, "Mew will hardly be harmed. She may as well be the very last of her kind. We only need her DNA sample. We could get that from something as simple as her fur."

Mew snorted, crossing her paws, _The last of my kind, really? Scientists,_ She rolled her eyes, _I'm the only one of my kind. I'm the only Mew ever to walk this earth. The closest second are the clones like Mewtwo and Ditto, but they aren't truly Mew._

Ash frowned, "Then how are there fossils of you if you're the only one?"

 _Ash, now is not the time to discuss legendaries' death and how my immortal state functions,_ Mew said, glaring at Blaine, even if he couldn't hear her telepathy, _Besides, we don't want this vermin to hear it._

"So she is the only one left?" Blaine asked, "Fascinating. She also appears to be quite young, I wonder when she hatched?" He shook his head, "Well, I suppose there will be time to figure that out later."

Mew growled, _I'm not some experiment you lousy human! True my current form is young, but it is still centuries older than your balding head! I was born back when Groudon and Kyogre's first battle was still raging! Fossil Pokemon were yet to be born the first time I died!_

"Mew," Ash panted, "Mew you gotta get out of here."

Mew looked back at him. Her paws lit up with Fire Punch, and she dove at his wrists. Two well timed punches and the band on one of his arms broke away. Ash pulled it back, muscles screaming as they stretched. The fire had warmed his arms, not burned. She turned to his other wrist, doing the same. He flexed his now-free arms, enjoy the sensation of freedom.

"Not much you can do," Blaine said, "You two are both restrained either way," He commented as Mew used Psychic to bend the rest of bands off of Ash. Ash remained sitting, rubbing his sore joints as Mew flew as close as Blaine as she could, making a strange gesture. The ancient, offensive sign meant nothing to Blaine, but the look on Mew's face got the message across, "You honestly don't look that threatening, hard to believe you're one of the strongest creatures on earth."

 _And humans are one of the weakest. Hard to believe your pathetic species is still around! No offense Ash,_ She added.

"None taken," Ash muttered, heart racing. They needed to get out of- _No,_ Mew need to get out of here. He was fine, he could wait.

Blaine was watching them with interest, then he snapped at the grunt, "Tighten the barrier, I only want Mew in it."

The grunt stumbled over to a control panel of some sort, pressing some buttons. Ash eyed the panels fearfully as they flared from blue to a red. After a moment they faded to a pink, similar to Mew's color, and the barriers began to shrink. Ash scrambled away from the edges, memories of when Team Rocket was after Meloetta. His legs ached from the time he had spend sitting down, but he had remembered being nearly squeezed to death in something just like this.

But the now pink barriers past right through Ash as they shrunk. He paused, watched the barriers shrink more. Mew darted forward, but she didn't have the same luck as Ash. The pink walls acted like steel for her as she was flung back as the barrier went from cubicle panels to a sphere shape, surrounding Mew. She had just enough room to float in the center with perhaps a foot on each side of her. The grunt pressed another button, and the pink barriers stopped shrinking.

"Like I said," Blaine commented, "There has been some improvements on this invention. We simply line it up with Mew's aura and psychic energy, and it will only contain her. If we lined it up with your energy, Ash, she could pass through while you wouldn't be able too. But we don't need that, even with you out of your bonds. But I don't think you are in the right condition to fight back."

As he said this, Ash stumbled back to the chair, sitting down. The food he had been given during his time with Team Rocket was meant to keep him alive, not strong and healthy. Combined with his stress and lack of food for today, as could barely stand. His muscles were sore from being forced into a sitting position for most of the day, and weren't in the mood to support his weight. He panted, looking at Mew helplessly, who was pounding the barriers with any attack she could think of. Blaine was surprised and interested by the variety of attacks the legendary was mustering up. He had the myths that Mew could use any Pokemon move, now he had the resources to see if that was true.

After a minute Mew halted her flurry of attacks, panting. Her blue eyes had tears of frustration and sweat ran down her face. Finally she sank to the bottom of the pink sphere, shaking. The grunts were muttering, trying to get a better look at the legendary, but a glare from Blaine made them fall silent.

"Move the Mew out of here," Doctor Niles said, "I don't think it is a good idea to have them in the same room until we are ready for the procedure," Blaine nodded in agreement.

"We'll get back to you when we are ready Ash," Blaine said, and the champion flinched, shaking. Mew threw him a concerned glance. Blaine pointed to one of the grunts, "Get him some food," He ordered, jerking his head towards Ash, "We need him healthy for this to work."

The grunts began to scramble as Blaine and Niles left the room. Blaine sighed in relief, finally some good news to give to Giovanni.

* * *

 **[Earlier that day: Mount Moon: Outside of Cerulean City, Kanto- 8:15 P.M.]**

Charizard and Archeops materialized in a flash of pink light. Charizard stumbled a bit, he didn't like the sensation of teleporting. Archeops, however, seemed unaffected as she sat on the rocky ground, cuddling 'Kurtis' close to her.

'We're nearly to home roost!' She cried happily, 'Get to see now flock again!'

'"Nearly"?' Charizard muttered, and saw that she was right. In the distance he could see the lights of Cerulean City, not far though. Behind them Mount Moon towered, echoing the screeches of the Zubat and Golbat as they flew out for their nightly hunt. Either Mew's teleporting skills were a bit off, or she just didn't want to have them randomly appear in the middle of the city. Charizard sighed, that meant they'd have to fly again, that's all they have been doing, 'Drop the stupid rock and get ready to fly. We have a little farther to go.'

Archeops harrumphed, still gripping the rock in her claws. She ran, and jumping into the air, flapping her wings wildly. Her attempt to get into the air kicked up a bunch of dust. Her wings were going crazy as she attempted to get air, and Charizard tried hard not to laugh. For the first flying type it was almost a joke to see how hard it was for her to fly. But he supposed flying types had to start somewhere. After a few seconds she managed to gain decent air, and Charizard followed her.

They flew towards Cerulean City, and Charizard felt himself relaxing. Soon they'd be back at Ash's house, and if everything went well with Mew they would have Ash back too... That thought put a little extra speed with his flight as they flew closer to the city. The night stars glowed dimly as Archeops let out a happy cry, going into a sloppy dive as soon as the city was below them. Charizard circled around once before joining her. They past over Misty's gym, before heading to his trainer's modest home at the edge of the city.

All the lights were off in the house but one. Charizard knocked on the door and waited. Archeops climbed up into a fruit tree on the side of the house, letting out a loud cry. The ancient plant's green fruit began to grow, rapidly turning a ripe yellow, which Archeops began to eat happily, 'Home food!' She cried between bites. Charizard was still creeped out by how the fruit would grow in response to her cry, Ash had talked about how she'd do that when he met her in Unova.

Nobody answered the door for a bit, but after a minute it creaked open, a Golduck peered out, 'What do you want,' He hissed. Charizard rolled his eyes.

'By Zekrom's thunder, it's me!' Charizard replied with a half-hearted snarl to Misty's Pokemon. The Golduck paused.

'Oh,' The former Psyduck said, 'You're alive.'

'Yep, me and bird brain,' He pointed back at the Archeops, 'But that's not important, I need to talk to Misty.'

'You just missed her,' Golduck said, pushing the door fully opened, 'Left only a few minutes ago with Pikachu.'

'Pikachu was here?' Charizard sighed with relief as Golduck nodded. So Team Rocket didn't get him, that was good, 'Come on Archeops!' Charizard called as he slipped into the house, needing to bend his neck to fit in. Archeops flew out of the tree, with two pieces of fruit still in her mouth. She scrambled into house excitedly. Misty usually never set foot into the house after the lamp incident, and now with the opportunity present she darted into the house, jumping onto the couch.

Golduck flinched with every bounce, but Charizard didn't glance at Archeops. He had been babysitting her ever since he got separated from Ash, he was done now. Charizard peered into the kitchen, snatching some Oran berries from the fruit bowl and plopping them into his mouth.

'So...' Golduck muttered, 'Where have you guys been the whole time? You seem to be generally fine.'

Charizard shrugged, 'We've just been moving around. Team Rocket was after us for a bit, but they lost interest after we went north. We think they just wanted us away from Ash. But that doesn't matter right now, do you know when Misty and Pikachu will be back?'

Golduck tapped a web claw to his chin. He wasn't the brightest Pokemon back when he was a Psyduck, but his abilities rapidly expanded when he evolved. Now free from his headaches and with increased powers he was able to show his true intelligence, 'Definitely not until tomorrow, at the least, they've probably stay the night in Pewter City.'

'Why Pewter?' Charizard asked.

'Another member of your team showed up at Brock's place,' Golduck replied, 'Typhlosion was going crazy over the video call. I was in the other room when Brock called, but I heard her screaming that "They got Ash!", but she was too exhausted to say more. Of course the humans didn't understand a thing. Misty and Pikachu are heading down to Pewter city with that Meowth to get the full story. I'm guessing they are going to try to help out Ash in some way.'

Charizard closed his eyes, so Team Rocket did have Ash... He sighed, 'I suppose I got to head down to Pewter as well.'

Golduck's eyes widened, 'No, you don't. They'll be back soon! You need to rest, you're weak, tired, and it's late.'

Charizard started towards the door, 'Yes, and I think they should know that Mew is already going to rescue Ash herself. They don't need to worry about him, they deserved some good news.'

'Mew?'

'Yeah,' Charizard replied, 'Bird brain here has connections,' He looked at Archeops, who was laying on the couch, caressing her stone with her claws, 'Come on,' Charizard snapped at her, 'We're going.'

Archeops pauses, looking up at him, 'Wha?'

'We're leaving.'

Archeops fluffed up her thick feathers, 'But we just got here!' She whined, digging her feet into the couch cushion.

Charizard growled a bit, 'That doesn't matter.'

'I don't wanna go! I wanna to stay at home roost!' She wailed as Charizard grabbed her tail, dragging her off the couch. Two cushions fell to the floor, lined with claw marks. Golduck winced, moving the cushions back onto the couch with Psychic as Charizard dragged the trashing Archeops out the door and into the cool night.

'We'll probably come back home with Misty,' Charizard called to Golduck, 'I'll see you soon.'

Golduck went to the door, 'You'll protect Misty, won't you?'

Charizard glanced back, 'She's not in any danger.'

Golduck looked down, 'I know... but if I wasn't around, you'll protect her, right?'

Charizard nodded, 'I will,' He dropped Archeops, spreading his wings. He threw himself into the air, with a grumpy Archeops following. Golduck watched them fly off, then went back inside. On the floor was the gray stone, "Kurtis". Golduck sighed, throwing it outside as he shut the door.

* * *

 **So Mew comes to rescue Ash, only to be captured herself!**

 **The panels/barriers, and the whole story with Meloetta is a reference to the episode "Meloetta and the Undersea Temple" in the Black and White series. Basically in this episode Giovanni captures Ash in these barrier things and nearly squeezes him to death in this in order to get Meloetta to comply to his demands. So if don't quite under stands the 'barriers' I describe, then watch this episode.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Forward

**I just noticed that we're nearly at fifty followers! (47 to be exact,) I just wanted to thank all you guys for the support! Within the next two chapters we will be getting to the climax of the story and the meat of the plot. I'm guessing this story to be around 12-15 chapters, but we'll see! Thank you once again, and enjoy chapter seven:**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Pewter City: Pewter Gym, Kanto- 9:07 P.M.]**

Misty was fast asleep as they pulled up to the Pewter gym. Pikachu didn't want to wake her, since she had been getting hardly any sleep lately, but James gently touched her shoulder, "Hey, Misty," James muttered quietly, "We're here."

Misty blinked open her viridian eyes, yawning. She looked over at James, as if trying to recall how she got there, "Okay," She muttered, unbuckling and swinging the car door open. Pikachu hopped out after her, resisting the urge to go onto her shoulder. She was already carrying two children and the knowledge that her husband was in danger, Pikachu wasn't going to do anything that might stress her further.

Meowth was out of the car in a flash, hauling around that stupid briefcase of his. James and Meowth started talking as they approached the gym. Pikachu tried not to roll his eyes at the sight, the normal type was just trying too hard to be human. Pikachu did have to admit that Meowth did act more human than Pokemon, but Pikachu thought it was unnatural. He loved humans, but trying to be one... That was different. He was happy staying his own species.

Jessie was the last one out of the car. Pikachu glanced back at her, something was wrong. She hadn't talked nearly the whole trip here, and she was the loud mouth of the group. She just kept staring at her feet, and her face was paler than usual. Right now she was muttering to herself, sweat dripping down her face. Pikachu ran up to her, looking up at her in concern. There was a time that they were once enemies, but the trio was now some of Ash's closest friends, "Pika?" He asked her.

Jessie jumped in surprise, staring at Pikachu. She then quickly glanced away, refusing to make eye contact with the electric type.

"He wants to know if you're alright," Meowth called back. Pikachu nodded, even if Meowth's human habits were odd, at least it was nice to have a translator.

"We have more important things to worry about..." Jessie muttered after a moment, "More important than me..."

Pikachu frowned at this response, but was distracted by the gym door opening. He turned, a small smile slipping onto his face, "Pika-chu!" He called, running up to the Pokemon doctor, leaping into his arms. Brock rubbed the top of his head, "Chaa~"

"Hey there," Brock said quietly, then looked over at Misty, "How are you holding up?" Brock asked her.

Misty gave him a force smile, "As well as one can."

Brock looked at all of them, "All of you come in, it's kind of chilly out there."

The group trudged into the gym, which was mostly shut down for the night. Brock lead them into the back, which was more of a lobby-like place than anything. Misty immediately sat down on the couch, sighing. Pikachu joined her, but the rest of the group remained standing.

"J-james?" Jessie asked hesitantly, "It there anyway I could talk to you? Alone?" Jessie attempted to ask him again, hand shaking.

James nodded, "Of course Jess, right after this," Jessie paled at this response. She _needed_ to talk to someone

"Alright," Meowth said, looking around the room, "Which 'mon do you need me to translate for?"

Brock pointed to another door, "Typhlosion will be right in, she was resting in the other room. I'll go get her."

"T-typhlosion?" Jessie squeaked, voice higher than usual. James glanced at her as Brock went to get Typhlosion. Any color that was left in her face was now gone, giving her a pallid look. Of all the Pokemon of Ash's that had to show up here, it was the one that knew of her betrayal. Jessie began to shake. She took a step back.

Brock opened the door, and Typhlosion came in, trotting on all four legs. The dirt and wounds on her had all been cleaned, and she had several bandages around her. The tired look from her eyes was gone as she stumbled in. Typhlosion let out a toothy yawn, looking around the room. She instantly relaxed as she saw Pikachu and Misty. The sight of more familiar faces in person made her spirits rise. Pikachu dashed to Typhlosion, 'Typhlosion!' Pikachu cried happily, wrapping his small hands around her neck. Pikachu was the only member of Ash's champion team who wasn't fully evolved, so he was use to the fact that he was the smallest in the group.

'Hey,' Typhlosion muttered, rearing up and returning Pikachu's hug, 'Good to see you in one piece. Ash was dead worried about you, he didn't get any sleep the first few nights.'

Pikachu jumped off of her, smiling, "I found Cerulean again pretty easily once I couldn't locate Ash,' A frown crossed his face, 'But enough about me, who took Ash?' His tone sounded desperate for the knowledge.

Typhlosion took a deep breath, sides aching from her wounds, 'Team Rocket. They're reforming, and they have Ash.'

Pikachu's eyes widened, then narrowed a bit. His cheeks began to spark angrily, 'Those lousy little-'

"I'm not going to repeat some of the words Pikachu just said," Meowth muttered, "But Typhlosion here," Meowth said, tone surprised at what the fire type had said about his former team, "Says that Team Rocket's getting back together, says they have the twerp champ."

Typhlosion whipped her head around, staring at Meowth, as if she hadn't expected him to be there. Misty hiccuped, "T-team Rocket?!" She cried, eyes widening. Typhlosion's eyes swept over Meowth and James with a dissatisfied glare, but then her eyes met Jessie's.

Typhlosion went stiff, her amber eyes narrowing. The flames on her shoulders flared to life, with a prickly, red angry flame. The fire sputtered as Typhlosion lowered herself back onto four legs, and snarled in pure anger, 'W-what is _she_ doing here!?' Her whole body trembled with rage.

Jessie gulped, shrinking behind James.

Pikachu looked at Typhlosion, confused, 'What's wrong?'

' _TRAITOR!'_ Typhlosion roared at the top of her lungs, causing doors to rattle on their hinges, ' _You dare come here?!'_ Typhlosion hissed, taking a step towards Jessie and James. Her flames were now a deeper red, simmering with anger, 'Bad mistake, because I'm going to kill you now.'

Meowth's eyes widened, "Get down!" He cried, and James shoved him and Jessie to the floor as a powerful Flamethrower blasted right where their heads had been before. Misty leapt to her feet, "Typhlosion!" She cried, but the fire type was charging across the room, claws surrounded with shadowy energy.

 _Thunk!_ Pikachu's Iron Tail hit Typhlosion in the side, knocking her off course. She was sent tumbling away, but she quickly scrambled to her feet, 'What are you doing!?' Pikachu cried.

' _Rocket!'_ She screamed, ' _TRAITOR!'_

"Woah!" Meowth cried, taking a step forward, "I'm sorry they took the twerp champ, but we ain't with Rocket anymore, calm down!"

'Not you,' Typhlosion snarled, ' _Her!'_ She glared at Jessie.

Typhlosion began to creep forward, like a Liepard on the hunt. Pikachu sparked his cheeks in warning, but Typhlosion sprang forward with Shadow Claw once more.

There was the sound of a Pokeball opening, and a Wobbuffet appeared in front of Jessie and James, using Counter. He whimpered under the pressure of the attack, but fired Counter. The force of the attack launched Typhlosion away, but she was far from defeated. She sprang, releasing another Flamethrower from the back of her throat, defeating the Wobbuffet with the flames. Jessie quickly recalled the psychic type, fingers struggling to keep hold of the Pokeball as she shook with fear.

'Fun,' Typhlosion growled, pacing back and forth in front of Jessie and James threateningly, 'But why don't you send out that Swoobat instead? I'd like to take a chunk out of him, considering that he hurt Ash.'

'What?' Pikachu cried.

Typhlosion's lip curled, 'You have thirty seconds to start talking, traitor,' Typhlosion told Jessie, 'You're going to tell me where Ash is and what you've done with him, then I'm going to kill you. The faster you talk, the faster I'll be,' Meowth and Pikachu cringed at Typhlosion's threats, 'But if you keep me waiting...' Typhlosion let out a snarl.

"T-typhlosion is say-saying-" Meowth muttered, afraid and shocked, "Sh-she that Jess- that Jess-"

"I don't care what she's saying," James growled, pulling out a Pokeball, "If she wants to hurt Jessie she'll have to get through me," He released his Arcanine, Growlie, whom he had gotten back from his parent's years before. The Arcanine hovered protectively in front of James and Jessie.

Typhlosion darted across the room, claws becoming surrounded in shadowy energy, 'Nothing personal,' She snarled as she swiped at the Arcanine. Growlie pounced on Typhlosion, pinning him to the floor, and he attempted to Crunch Typhlosion's neck. Typhlosion grunted, trying to throw off the much larger fire type. Growlie's fangs sunk into Typhlosion's shoulder as she slashed with Shadow Claw.

"Typhlosion!" Misty cried, "Please stop! I don't know what's wrong, but just calm down and we can get everything sorted out."

Typhlosion liked and respected Misty, but that wasn't enough to make her stop attacking. Not when the traitor was _right there._ She was the most powerful Pokemon in this room, and the only person that she would always listen to wasn't there. She fired a Swift right at Growlie's face, and he whimpered. She slashed with Shadow Claw again, causing the Arcanine to retreat from the force. Typhlosion pushed herself back to her feet, now glowing with silver energy.

'Typhlosion, stop!' Pikachu cried, 'We can't just jump into a battle like this!' But she threw herself into the Giga Impact anyways, knocking out Growlie with the final blow. James recalled his Pokemon, reaching for another Pokeball.

"No!" Jessie suddenly cried, "James, stop!" She started shaking, "Just stop, p-please."

"Jessie..." James muttered, glancing between her and Typhlosion, "She's out of control... She's trying to hurt you..." He expanded the Pokeball.

Jessie was shaking head from toe, and she turned to Typhlosion, who looked like she wanted to tear her apart. Jessie gulped as Typhlosion snarled, but she was still recovering from the energy it took to use Giga Impact. Jessie took a deep breath, standing in front of James.

"Please," She muttered, "Let me talk, do whatever you want to me afterwards, but I have information you guys need."

Typhlosion snorted, smoke rising from her nose and the fire on her back, 'You better talk start talking, traitor, and you better hurry. Any hesitations and you'll find your pale skin covered with some pretty little burns.'

Meowth was shaking as well, "S-she says that you should start talking, or- err..." Meowth didn't want to repeat the threat, not wanting to make a situation tenser, "She also called you a... a traitor..." He went quiet.

Jessie stared at her feet, not making eye contact with anyone. She took a deep breath, then started talking, "I- I know where Ash is," She managed to say, "He's at Cinnabar Island."

Pikachu frowned, 'That place was destroyed years ago, after the volcano accident. They had to shut down the whole place from the public.'

"T-that's where Team Rocket's new headquarters are, since no one is ever there," Jessie continued, "It's where they first started the plans to make a Mew clone, but their first attempt failed and burned up the whole lab. They then went on with their plans somewhere else, on a smaller new island or something," Jessie was still shaking, "They made more labs on Cinnabar though recently and..."

Typhlosion snorted, 'Keep talking. Tell them _everything,_ then they us how to get to this cinnamon island or whatever!'

Jessie closed her eyes, "They are planning to make another clone, and they want Mew. It's- It's my fault they have Ash," Nobody said anything, too stunned to speak, "I- I was the one that told them about A-ash, and how he can s-summon Mew... I told them that he was going to be traveling alone to Pallet Town, and they used that moment to attack. I- I- I was tempted by the money they offered me..." Jessie winced, "I rejoined Team Rocket as they were hunting down Ash. They knew his Pokemon were powerful, they keep separating them from Ash, until it was just Typhlosion, who was weak from the chases. They- _I-_ took Ash to Cinnabar and they want him to summon Mew so they can make another clone w-with her," She refused to make eye contact with anyone. She shook harder. _There, I had said it. They'll hate me, but I said it._

'Where are his other Pokemon?' Typhlosion hissed, 'If you have hurt them- if you have hurt Ash- I- I- I'll kill you! Again and again! _Slowly!'_

A growl from Typhlosion made Meowth translate, despite his shock from what Jessie was saying, "Ty- Typhlosion want- wants to know where the champ's- o-other P-Pokemon are..." He cried hastily under Typhlosion's death glare.

"I have all of his Pokeballs on me, along Samurott and Sceptile," Jessie muttered, "Archeops and Charizard were chased off, I don't know where they are," She closed her eyes again, "The labs at Cinnabar Island are mostly underground, a huge tunnel system. The only way in and out is by teleporting, most grunts have an Abra on them. The easiest way into the base in by the ruins of the gym, Ash is being kept in the back of the labs. You can't teleport directly into his cell, it's designed to capture a psychic type or any sort of teleporting Pokemon. I have a Porygon you can use, I don't need it anymore," She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Do whatever you want with me, I deserve it, especially after how hard Ash worked to clear my records with Team Rocket the first time."

She took off her bag, sliding it towards them. Ash's Pokemon and her Pokemon were in there, but she didn't trust herself with them. Jessie closed her eyes, not sure what to expect. She was prepared for them to yell and scream at her. She'd probably be handed over to the police, if she was lucky, but she expected Typhlosion to seek revenge before anyone could do anything else. But hopefully they could help Ash now. Save him from the fate of Blaine's experiments.

What she didn't expect was James to wrap his arms around her, "Oh Jessie," He muttered, "I'm so sorry, this is what you've been trying to talk to me about the whole time, wasn't it? And I just kept ignoring you."

Jessie's eyes popped open, surprised as James embraced her, "W-what?"

"I'm sorry Jess."

"N-no!" Jessie cried, "You shouldn't be sorry! I- _I caused all of this!"_

Typhlosion pounced on the bag, using her claws to shred through the cloth. She tossed aside Jessie's stuff, and gently picked up Ash's Pokebelt. She buried her nose deep into the old leather, but she could only faintly smell Ash. All six Pokeballs were there, and she quickly pawed at Samurott's and Sceptile's. She could make out their scent on the sphere, they were in the Pokeballs. Typhlosion sighed, then took the belt and Pokeballs over to Misty.

Misty was looking at the belt, gently picking it up, "I-is Ash... is he okay?" Misty asked Jessie quietly, not looking at her.

Jessie gulped, "Y-yes. He is. H-he hates me, but he's alright." _For now._

Jessie clothes her eyes, she needed to tell them what Team Rocket planned on doing with him. How they planned to make him the next clone. But the words caught in her throat, she didn't want to say it. She could scarcely believe that Blaine would do that herself.

"Thank you," Misty whispered, "Thank you for telling us this."

Typhlosion whipped her head up, ' _You're thanking her!?_ She caused all this! SHE HURT ASH! She doesn't deserve to be thanked!' Typhlosion roared at Misty, she glared back at Jessie, " _She doesn't even deserve death!"_

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Something was pounding on the outside doors of the gym. Everybody paused, looking up. Muffled snarls and growls were coming through the door, and Pikachu pricked his ears up.

'Misty! Pikachu! Brock!' The voice cried through the door, 'Someone! Open up!'

"Pika!" Pikachu said, dashing out of the lobby like room and into the main part of the gym. Brock followed Pikachu, giving a group a tight smile.

"Let me get this," He muttered, careful not to look at Jessie.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The pounding continued, and Pikachu paused at the door. Brock glanced at Pikachu, who nodded, and he gently pulled the door open. Standing in the cold night air was Charizard, who looked worn to the bone. His scales clung to his skin. Draped over his back was a sleeping Archeops, who was snoring softly, "C-charizard?" Brock cried.

'Charizard!' Pikachu cried as well, leaping up onto his shoulder and hugging his neck, 'You're alive!'

The lizard groaned, 'No offence, but could you get off? Bird brain here is as heavy as a mountain.'

Pikachu leapt off, 'Sorry,' He muttered, then he perked up, 'But you're okay!'

Charizard walked into the gym, ignoring the stunned Brock. Charizard laid Archeops onto the floor, sighing, 'Never, ever, carry a rock type. It will destroy your back,' He watched Archeops as she curled up onto the floor, muttering in her sleep.

"Hey!" Brock called, "Um, why don't you guys come in here! Ash's flying Pokemon just showed up here!"

'How did you know where to come?' Pikachu asked as he watched Charizard sat down on the battlefield.

'Charizard!' Typhlosion cried to her fellow fire type. Charizard raised a clawed hand as a greeting.

'Hey, glad to see you're okay,' Charizard muttered as everyone made their way into the battle room. Charizard turned to Pikachu, 'Golduck told us that you'd be here. We flew all night from Cerulean,' He scowled at the sleeping Archeops, 'Well, _I_ flew.'

Typhlosion circled the two flying types, nodding, 'You guys don't look hurt. Good, that means everyone is okay,' She looked down at her paws, 'Well, everyone but Ash. He's been captured.'

Charizard sighed, 'I expected that much.'

The humans were watching Charizard and Archeops in surprise, but didn't talk. They exchanged uncomfortable glances with Jessie, but no one made a move towards her. Brock was glaring at her with anger, while James had an arm wrapped around her. Meowth didn't look Jessie, but was glancing at Typhlosion, like he was afraid the fire type would try to attack someone again. Misty was chewing on her lip looking more stress than ever. She didn't seem to acknowledge the arrival of Charizard and Archeops.

'You expected that?!' Typhlosion cried.

Charizard nodded, sitting down. He was exhausted, 'Team Rocket chased us north for a bit, so we assumed they wanted something with him,' He closed his eyes, 'Then Mew practically confirmed it.'

'Mew!?' Pikachu and Typhlosion cried.

"Mew?!" Meowth yelped as well, and the humans looked at Meowth, "Are you saying you saw the _Mew?"_

Charizard looked at him for a moment, 'Yeah, that's where me and Archeops were for a bit. Do me a favor and tell the humans that Mew plans on personally rescuing Ash, so we don't need to worry about anything. He'll be okay.'

"Charizard says," Meowth translated, a look of relief in his eyes, "He says that he talked with Mew, and that she is going to rescue Ash from the Rockets."

"What!" Jessie and Misty cried at the same time. Misty looked like someone had just saved her. A belief smile flickered on her face, along with relief. Jessie, on the other hand had a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"No!" Jessie cried again, panicking. She pulled herself away from James, "Mew can't go near Ash!"

Everyone seemed to give her a suspicious glance, and Typhlosion growled at her, 'Oh, really? So you don't want Ash to be rescued!? What else would I expect from a traitor though? Hmm?'

Charizard glanced at Pikachu, 'Am I missing something?'

"That's exactly what they want!" Jessie cried, "The whole place is setup to capture Mew! If she goes anywhere near the base she'll be captured," Jessie paled, "They'll make another clone," She muttered.

Misty glanced around, "If it's true that they'll captured Mew and Ash, we'll just have to go rescue them, but we don't need to worry about another clone. Ash told me that it is impossible for them to make a stable clone, everything will be fine if we move quickly," She seemed to be trying to calm down herself though.

Jessie gulped, "You don't understand," Jessie whispered, "They _can_ make another clone," She shook a bit, "They're going to use Ash."

Silence.

"T-that's why I've been wanting to tell you guys. I've been trying to say something ever since I heard that they were going to be using Ash..." Jessie closed her eyes, "They've been experimenting with Pokemon, taking the DNA of one Pokemon and putting it into another. It creates species-fusions, it's unnatural and dangerous process. They want to take some of Mew's DNA and put it into A-ash..." Jessie suddenly started sobbing, "This is all my fault!"

Everyone fell silent at this new. Misty began to look more sick than ever, leaning against the wall. Pikachu froze up, while Typhlosion trembled angrily. Charizard looked like he had just gotten hit, staring with wide eyes. James and Meowth shared a glance, while Brock took a deep breath, stepping forward.

"Chansey," Brock ordered, releasing the Pokemon, "I want to you heal up Charizard and Archeops right away, Wobbuffet and Arcanine too," He said, glancing at Jessie and James, "Jessie, help us rescue Ash and perhaps then I might trust you. But at the moment I do not trust you a bit, it is your fault that Ash is in this situation, and he's like a little brother to me," Brock's gaze hardened, "And no one hurts my siblings."

Jessie nodded, slinking back towards James, "You'll be okay," James muttered in her ear.

"Misty," Brock said, stepping towards his friend, "You stay here, okay? We'll get Ash back, don't worry."

"No," Misty said, voice firm for the first time in days, "I'm going too."

"Um... No, you're not," Brock replied.

"He's my husband!" Misty said, "And you're not going to stop me from saving him!"

"You're six months pregnant! With twins!" Brock cried, "You are not just going to walk right into a Team Rocket base like that! Ash would kill us if he let you come, you know how protective he can get."

Misty stood up, "You just try and stop me," She glared at Brock with her signature glare, and Brock paled a bit.

"Heh... You do have Starmie on you... right?" Brock asked quietly, and she nodded, "...Okay, you can come, but you got to promise to teleport away using Starmie if anything goes wrong. Remember, it's just not you, you have two other lives are depending on you."

"Fine," Misty growled, having no intention of leaving until they had Ash.

Brock turned to Jessie, "You're going to take us to Cinnabar Island, and help us sneak into the Rocket's lab, and then get us out, got it?"

Jessie nodded vigorously, while Brock's Chansey was finishing healing up the injured Pokemon. Brock stood up, ready to get out his traveling gear once more.

"Don't worry Ash," Brock muttered, pulling out Crobat's Pokeball, "We're coming."

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, Kanto- 7:00 A.M.]**

Ash was jerked awake at the sound of his the cell doors opening. He quickly sat up in surprise, staring at Blaine, who was standing in the doorway of the cell. He had a cold look in his eyes, and he was flanked by two guards, "Stand up," He ordered.

Ash slowly pushed himself to his feet, eyes not leaving Blaine, "What's going on?"

"We're ready for you."

Ash gulped.

* * *

 **So Jessie is revealed as a traitor by Typhlosion, and she confesses to capturing Ash and tells the gang where to find him. Charizard shows up with Archeops with the news that Mew has gone after Ash, only for Jessie to inform them of Team Rocket's plans of using Ash as the next clone. They make plans to go after Ash, but it seems that Team Rocket is ready to carry out their plans...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fusion

**[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, Kanto- 7:15 A.M.]**

Ash hadn't exactly been compliant during his times in the labs, but this was a new record for him. Despite him being weakened from the lack of food and exercise, he put up a good fight against the guards. He thrashed against them as they dragged him out of the room he's been trapped in for the last month. They pinned his arms, forced his head back, did anything to keep him from moving while not hurting him. That was the only advantage he had, they didn't want him harmed.

Ash groaned as he was slammed into the ground. Blaine and the guards seemed to be losing patience for him, "Honestly Ash," Blaine commented as they tried to hold the thrashing Ash down, "You realize you have no way out of this, right? What do you accomplish by trying to avoid the inevitable?"

"The- knowledge- that- I- tried-" Ash gasped between breaths. They had forced both arms behind his back and were pressing down on him, forcing the air out of his lungs. Ash found himself struggling to breathe as his air supply got smaller and smaller. Black spots danced around his vision, and finally they released him. He let out a desperate gasp for air.

"Bring him along," Blaine said, turning on a heel, "We've wasted enough time here."

They picked up Ash like a rag doll, dragging him along. He had used all his energy in struggling the first time, and he felt like he couldn't move. Ash closed his eyes, frustrated. He knew that he had lost all of his energy quickly than he should have, and they probably planned it that way.

Ash wished he could use his aura, but lack of energy seemed to have depleted his ability. His mounting panic rose as they took Ash further into the lab, but he just didn't have the energy to fight back. He managed to raise his head a bit, looking around. The place looked more like a laboratory more than any part of the labs he had been in so far, which didn't help his nerves. Grunts and scientist were running around, along with Pokemon, but there was something wrong with some of the Pokemon. He focused on one.

There was what appeared to be a Arcanine, with orange fur and large mane of the Arcanine, but nine long flowing tails made Ash take a second look. The creature looked up at him sadly. It had large deformed paws that didn't fit with his small, slender legs. His nine tan-colored tails drooped behind him as if they were too heavy for him to carry. Several of the tails seemed disfigured, lacking fur in some places and three of them were stumps. Unnatural large puffs of fur hung around his ankles and various places on his back and sides.

"We call that little guy 'Ninenine'," Blaine said as Ash stared at the creature, "One of the first of our fusion projects. An Arcanine with the DNA of a Ninetales in fusioned into it. He was the first guy that survived the process, so we keep him around. As you can see that was before we had a smooth fusion worked out, before we perfected what traits they'd gain."

"T-that's... terrible..." Ash began to mutter, looking at the miserable Arcanine-Ninetales creature.

"Then again the term 'fusion' can be misleading. We aren't combining two lifeforms, but the DNA of them. There's a base form, an Arcanine in this case, and then the donor, Ninetales. We prefer to work with fully evolved Pokemon, we don't know how fusions would take to the full evolution process. We take the certain traits from one species, like Ninetales, and separate key components of its DNA and place it in a serum. Often we add a few things from other species to keep things stable, depends on the Pokemon and type. The serum is then injected into the bloodstream of the base Pokemon, as we did to the Arcanine. Then an ingredient in the serum then triggers the evolutionary energy within the base Pokemon. While not evolution itself, the energy stabilizes the Pokemon and allows them to undergo rapid change and cell division during evolution, or in this case, the fusion process," Blaine explained, "While the energy is activated the body will accept the key features that the DNA in the serum provides, changing the base Pokemon's physical form to take on traits from the donor, creating the fusion."

Ash looked away from Ninenine, looking sick, "..."

"So in the end the base Pokemon's personality nor identity changes, only its physical features and abilities. The donor undergoes no harm or change, we only collect DNA from. A blood sample, saliva, or a piece of fur is sometimes all we need," He stared at Ash, "You will be the base in Project M3, your body will be the host for Mew's powers. Mew will be the donor, her DNA will be used to turn you into something unique. Something powerful."

"Burn in Reshiram's flames," Ash whispered angrily.

Blaine merely smirked, walking deeper into the lab. The guards dragged Ash along, not saying a word.

"Of course you're not a Pokemon... And therefore have no evolutionary energy. While we do believe we can simulate something similar to keep you stable. Even so the transition process will be much rougher for you, hopefully you will survive it. We have never used a human in any fusion projects. You will be a step forward for this Ash, be proud. Hopefully your connection with Mew and Mew's flexible DNA will makes things go smoother for you, but there's still a high chance you'll die."

"Thank you," Ash snarled sarcastically and angrily, "You've made me feel _so_ much better!"

"Make sure he's secured," Blaine told the guards, "Then you are dismissed."

They entered a room that seemed to be the main laboratory in the place. Equipment and electronics lined ever wall. In the center was a large flat table. Ash could feel himself visibly shaking between the guard's grip. _They're crazy... They're freaking crazy!_

Something bright pink in the corner caught Ash's eyes. He lifted his neck to see a bright pink oval sphere of energy hovering in the corner of the lab. Curled up on the bottom of the sphere was a tiny creature, shaking.

"Mew!" Ash cried.

The cat-like Pokemon opened her bright blue eyes, staring at Ash, "Mew!" She cried, telepathy rendered useless within the sphere, "Mew mew mew! Mew!" She cried, waving her small paws around desperately. She did a quick, nervous loop within the sphere, " _Mew!"_

He had no idea what she was saying, nor did he get the chance to try to figure it out. The guards tore him away from his temporary contact. They began to drag him towards the table, forcing him to lay down. Ash thrashed about with the last of his strength, but that didn't stop him from being strapped to the table by his wrists and ankles. Any panic and fear that he had felt before was now multiplied by ten. He could hear his heart thundering in his chest, drowning out Mew's cries for him. He could hear the guards leaving the room, but he barely noticed. This was like the beginning of scifi horror films.

"Finally got him in here?" A dry voice asked. Ash crained his head, allowing him to see Doctor Niles enter the room, pushing a cart with him, "Should have just knocked him out the old fashion way."

Even though Blaine could tell that Niles was joking, he still scowled, "Just get the IV into him."

Ash pulled against his bonds desperately, but they proved to hold firm. Niles approached him, smirking slightly, "You were very annoying, you know? It's nice to see you terrified. Now if you hold still I'll put in the IV nice and quickly, and perhaps this procedure will go smoothly. If not... Well I suppose that's the fun part of being the doctor in these labs."

Ash glanced at Mew, who was hiding her eyes in her paws. She was visibly shaking within the spherical energy field. Ash gritted his teeth, and forced himself to go still. There was no way out of this, the best thing he could do now was make sure he lived to make a new plan. Even if it was as some half mutant Pokemon. Niles smirk wided, and he quickly, but not gently, inserted an IV from the cart into Ash's left arm. Ash winced as the needle entered his arm, but didn't make a noise. Niles quickly got another IV hooked into Ash's other arm, then took a step back, looking at his handy work.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, Kanto- 7:32 A.M.]**

Mew peeled her paws away from her eyes, peering out at Ash. She watched as that horrible man inserted needles into her Chosen One's arms. To her horror Ash wasn't fighting back or struggling anymore. Mew closed her eyes again, _Arceus... Please help us I can't do anything!_ Mew cried out telepathically, but she knew it was useless. The energy field cut off her connection to the psyche, time, and space. All signs of her were trapped with in this small sphere, her telepathy, ability to teleport, aura. Everything. She couldn't contact Arceus from here, even if she was outside the sphere. He was connected to the world through the Tree, and she wasn't there.

"Being calm now?" The other horrible man, Blaine, asked Ash, "I don't know if I should be relieved or worried. But that doesn't really matter, does it? We are ready to start the procedure. We'll insert anesthesia through your first IV and wait for it to take affect. Once you're are asleep we'll-"

"Do you really need to explain this to him?" Niles asked, annoyed.

"- We'll insert the serum through the other IV," He looked at Niles, "Yes, I do. I prefer to treat my experiments as they are. Ash is a human and deserves to know what's happening to him. I, unlike you, am not part of Team Rocket. I am merely helping an old friend and coworker out," Blaine turned back to Ash, "The serum will begin to change your physical form. We will also provide a medication that reactions similar to evolutionary energy, which will hopefully help stabilize your body and vitals with the anesthetics. We then will let the procedure run its course. If all goes well you will wake up as Mewthree. If not... Well, you won't wake up at all then."

Ash's eyes were closed. He seemed to be refusing to look at anyone. He looked defeated, resigned to his fate. Mew floated up to the middle of her sphere, making small whimpering noises of apologies. Guilt was welled up inside of her. She rubbed her tail, where they had taken blood and fur from her for this 'serum'. This was all her fault. She had failed to keep him safe, but she was also the one that put her Chosen One in even more danger by coming when he told her to stay away. She wouldn't be surprised if Ash now hated her. She wouldn't blame him either.

When Ash didn't reply to Blaine he nodded at Niles, and he inserted a liquid into the first IV. Mew squirmed nervously as she watched Ash's clenched teeth and fists slowly relax. His head fell to the side not long after, asleep moments after the medicine entered his bloodstream. A machine on the cart started making beeping noises, and Mew didn't know what it meant. Blaine seemed unconcerned, but she didn't know if that was good or bad for Ash. Mew shank to the bottom of the sphere, looking down at Ash.

Blaine and Niles began talking, but Mew didn't understand the medicals terms- it was like a foreign language to her. Eventually they stopped, turning back to Ash.

"I would prefer if he was unbound. We have no idea how different his proportions will be since we're crossing a human with a Pokemon," Blaine said, unlatching Ash's wrists and ankles, "We don't want to cut off any blood flow."

Niles simply nodded, pulling a vial from the cart. Mew recognized it as 'serum' they had put her DNA in. She squirmed again, paws twitching in fear as Niles hooked up the maroon liquid into the second IV, "Get the evolutionary energy ready. I would like this to work, I don't think any other human would have a higher survival chance."

"Technically," Blaine commented, picking up a white liquid from one of the tables, "This isn't evolutionary energy, but simply something that mimics it."

"Hmm," Niles muttered, "Doesn't matter. I'm inserting the serum now," He said, releasing the maroon liquid into Ash's bloodstream. Mew held her breath, but nothing happen. Niles glanced over at one of the screens at the walls, "Mew's DNA has successfully infiltrated the bloodstream. No complications so far," He paused for a moment, glancing at a machine at the cart, "Wait... His blood pressure is rapidly rising," Mew gulped.

"That is to be expected," Blaine handed the bottle of white liquid to Niles, "This won't stop the stress the body is going through, but it should stabilize everything."

Niles inserted it into the IV, letting it drip slowly into Ash's body. Niles walked away from the IV, going over to one of the computers which seemed to reading off information about Ash, "How will his body accept the ability of psychic energy? He will be a psychic type, correct?"

Blaine joined him, "That's where Mewtwo's leftover data will come in handy. I will use the information from Mewtwo to help Ash's body successfully embrace his psychic power. But that will happen once he is more Pokemon than human. We are using fusion technology, but Mew's DNA should overtake the human one with no problem. He will be a Pokemon. It is quite amazing genetic code Mew has, I'm surprised it hasn't done more with its powers."

Mew looked down at her paws, what powers? She was a psychic, sure, but there were many psychic types. She could transform but that was a temporary process. Her legendary duty was to guard the Tree, but the Golems did that more than her...

Then what was her job?

Mew blinked in confusion, for millenniums she had lived at the Tree. Keeping the aura of the Tree balanced, playing with the Pokemon there, letting the Golems guard the Tree. As long as she was alive the Tree was safe, and as long as the Tree was safe she was alive. What more did they want her to do? She did what Arceus asked her to, that was enough, right? She shook her head, _Humans._

"It would be best if we avoid coming in here except for when it's necessary. With aura and psychic powers he will be able to sense living beings easily, it will be best limit the amount in the area for now," Blaine said, looking at Ash, "We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Very well," Niles said, "I'll link his data and monitoring to lab 6d so we can keep track of him," He went over to one of the computers, typing in something. After a moment he looked over at Blaine, "Now we wait."

Blaine nodded, heading towards the door, "Now we wait," He repeated, and Niles followed him out the door, leaving Mew alone with Ash.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, Kanto- 8:47 A.M.]**

Mew felt helpless.

She could only watch as Ash's body writhed as it begun to change. Compared to Pokemon evolution his change was painfully slow, literally. But for human growth it was very fast, it looked unnatural either way. Mew shuddered, this wasn't good.

His skin had turned a pale white within minutes of the horrible men leaving the room and he had been completely still. For a few startling moments he had looked dead to Mew's horror, until his skin looked like it was boiling. Mew had felt so sick watching him, it looked like thousands of maggots were crawling under his skin.

The first major change though had been his hair lose. The dark hair on his head had begun to fall off in large, heavy chunks, coating the ground. His arm hair fell out, the facial hair he had grown since being captured, everything last stand had fallen off onto the floor and table. A grunt had come in and swept all the hair away, but it was still startling to view her Chosen One so... bald.

He had stayed like this for a little bit, bald and pale. Mew had begun to wonder if the fusion had failed, and if he'd be stuck like this. It had been around this time that the fur had begun to grow in. Every point of his bare skin had grown a thin layer of lavender fur covered his white skin. Mew had been a bit annoyed at this, why did all her clones have to be purple? Dittos... Mewtwo... Now Ash. Was there something wrong with pink? But her annoyance was quickly gone as she watched Ash's form writhe more. His skin was still squirming like something was under the surface, and now his body shape was beginning to change, beginning to look more and more like Mewtwo with every passing minute. His ears had traveled to the top of his head and had become more cat-like and pointed. His five fingers became slimmer with large, round tips as Mewtwo had. His chest and stomach fur turned a light blue.

Mew was surprised how much he looked like Mewtwo, different, but similar. Mewtwo had only had three fingers on each hand, Ash still had five. Mewtwo had a tube-like feature that had gone from the back of his neck to the spine, but Ash lacked that. Ash's chest and shoulders were colored a light blue, while Mewtwo's had been a simply purple-gray like the rest of his body. Mew wondered if his aura had affected the color of the fur, then again most of his fur was still lavender.

Mew had nearly jumped out of her own fur though when Ash began to grow a tail.

Large and thick, like Mewtwo's, it had torn through his pants with startling force. The new, blue limb swung back and forth even with Ash unconscious, like it had a mind of its own. Ash turned over, as if his body was in pain, except he didn't look like a human anymore. Mew pressed her small paws against the panel, watching the new creature in awe. It was like her... but not. It was like Mewtwo... but not.

It was like Ash... but not.

Mew whimpered slightly, not sure of what to do or think. Ash had gone still, no longer 'boiling', and the writhing had slowed down into nothing. He was just lying there, stiff as a board. Mew pressed harder on the panel, was he okay? Was he alive?

Mew didn't know how long she sat there, but soon Blaine returned after Ash had gone 'still'. He walked around Ash several times, staring at the new creature in awe, "Beautiful... just beautiful..." He muttered, as if absorbed by the creature.

 _Wake up... Please wake up Ash..._ Mew muttered to herself. _Please be okay..._

Blaine pulled down a strange looking light from the ceiling, positioning it over Ash's head like a dentist would to light up someone's mouth. Blaine muttered something under his breath, looking at a tablet screen in his pocket. He nodded to himself, and then flipped on the light.

The light gave off a green glow with illuminated Ash's face in an eerie light, "Sorry," Blaine muttered to Ash, making sure the light didn't touch his own skin, "But this will be easier on everyone," Blaine seemed to glanced at the light as he said this, "But you have survived. You should wake up soon. I will be back then, Mewthree."

With that Blaine left the room, leaving a very confused Mew behind.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, Kanto- 10:00 A.M.]**

The green light flickered out without a noise, stirring Mew from her half-nap. She looked up, watching Ash closely. She didn't know what the light did, but it worried her. It wasn't natural, and it had to do _something._ Mew allowed herself to float higher, because Ash was beginning to stir. She held her breath as he turned over, groaning.

Then he opened his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 - Memories

**Here we are, chapter nine. One chapter away from ten chapters :) Thank you for all the support you guys, and the reviews too! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, Kanto- 10:00 A.M.]**

 _And then he opened his eyes._

Mew held her breath as Ash slowly sat up. His new, long blue tail flickered about on the table as Ash shifted. His clothes laid in tatters on the table, teared up from the fusion process. Ash's eyes were the only thing that remained unchanged about him in this Pokemon form, still dark brown and alert. He blinked several times, his brow furrowing as he looked around the room. He slowly fingered the bands on the table that had held him in place when he was human. Ash then proceeded to raise his hand up in front of his face, staring at it in confusion.

Mew chewed on her lip, unsure of how he'd react to everything.

Both Mew and Ash jumped at the door to the lab suddenly opened. Ash whipped his gazed away from his hand to the door as Blaine walked in, a clipboard tucked under one arm, flanked by Niles. Mew shook in rage at the sight of them, and she allowed herself to sink to the bottom of her sphere with a low growl, crossing her small paws in frustration. Ash watched Blaine come in, cocking his head. Mew frowned, she had expected Ash to be more... angry.

"Good morning," Blaine said warmly to Ash as he walked in. He grabbed a chair from one of the desks lining the walls, dragging it so it was facing the center of the room, towards Ash. Niles did the same, but seemed to be staying a bit a farther back, and he refused to look directly at the new creature in front of him, while Blaine couldn't seem to take his eyes off Ash.

Ash stared at Blaine for a moment, then slowly opened his mouth, "Mrowah-" He stopped short as a deep, cat-like call came from mouth. His hands shot up, grabbing his throat in shock. Ash sat like this for moment, a terrified look plastered on his face. He gulped, testing his voice again, "M-mrow..." His jaw quickly clamped shut.

Blaine chuckled a bit, writing something down on his clipboard, "I'm afraid you cannot form words like I can. But you are a psychic, try sending your thoughts towards us you wish to speak."

Ash glanced down at his lavender colored hands, closing his eyes. After a moment Mew heard a familiar voice in her head.

 _L-like... Like this?_ Ash timidly asked telepathically. Mew's tail twitched nervously, what was wrong with Ash?! Why was he so calm- so compliant? He had powers now- _her_ powers- why didn't he do anything?!

Blaine beamed, "Perfect," He said in a tone like he was praising a young child.

Ash offered a hesitant smile to Blaine, revealing that his 'Mewthree' form gave him two sharp canine teeth in his upper jaw. Mew frowned at his smile though, something definitely wasn't right with Ash.

Ash once again began to examine himself, seemingly unconcerned by Blaine or Niles. Ash turned, watching his long blue tail, which seemed to have a mind of its own, whipping about. Ash turned back to his hands, touching his unusually round fingertips, like how Mewtwo's were, then glancing at Blaine's normal fingertips.

 _Why are mine so big?_ He asked.

"We believe they allow you to channel your psychic powers better," Blaine answered, watching Ash, "My name is Blaine, and this is my assistant, Niles," A strange look crossed Blaine's face, "Do you know what your name is?"

Ash paused at this question. _N-name?_

"Yes," Blaine said, "Do you know what yours is?"

Ash bit his lip, thinking hard. His eyes looked wide and startled. _I... I don't know._

Mew stiffened.

Blaine nodded, a small smirk forming, "That's just fine," He said, eyes gleaming triumphantly, "You'll be called Mewthree then," He wrote something down on his clipboard.

Ash cocked his head. _Mew... three? Why 'three'?_

Blaine closed his eyes, choosing his next words very carefully, "You... You are related to a Pokemon called Mew, which I suppose you could say is 'Mew-one', in a way. I help an organization called Team Rocket, which-"

 _What's a Team Rocket?_ Ash asked, interrupting, interested.

Mew paled under her fur, this wasn't good. She glanced around nervously, her panic rising. No wonder he wasn't attacking Blaine or Niles, Ash had no memory of them. And Blaine seemed to have known that... _The light!_ Mew realized, slapping her paw to her face. The green light that had been shining on Ash... on his head. On his brain. The must have tampered with his memories somehow. Mew began to shake, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all...

"Team Rocket is an organization that wishes to advance the government with its vast resources and scientific capabilities. By doing so we'd be able to put an end to the divided regions and conflicts in society. There are many people that have tried to halt Team Rocket's advances through, forcing us into hiding. We hope you could help us change that," Blaine said.

 _Me?_ Ash asked, confused, _Why? And why am I called 'three'?_

Blaine pointed up towards Mew, who froze as three sets of eyes looked up at her, "That is the very rare Pokemon call Mew," Mew cringed under his hard gaze, "With many special abilities, such as shapeshifting and vast psychic powers that could help with Team Rocket's goal. Unfortunately Mew is against us and has been trying to stop us. We once used the DNA within her to make a Pokemon with powers like her, a Pokemon called Mewtwo," Blaine sighed, "We'd hoped he'd be able to help us reach our goals. But Mewtwo turned against us, killing most the scientists that gave him life, along with destroying the lab he was born in."

Ash leapt to his feet, _That's horrible! And he got away with all this?!_

Blaine smiled a bit as Ash, as if pleased with this reaction, "Sit down, Mewthree. Mewtwo is dead now, there is nothing we can do about him."

Ash quickly sat down again on the operation table, completely compliant, _Sorry._

"There is nothing to be sorry about. What's done is done," Blaine said, "As for why you are called three... Is because you are like Mewtwo. We brought you into this world like we did Mewtwo, except you are not the second Mew-like creature, but the third. Therefore you are Mewthree."

Ash's face fell, _So... So I'm related to this Mew and Mewtwo? The ones that did horrible things to you?_ Ash lowered his head in shame, _So I'm like them...?_

Mew gulped, realizing that this whole conversation was meant to get Ash on their side. They were making sure they didn't have another Mewtwo incident on their hands. She looked away, they were turning Ash quickly. She needed to do something, she needed to get out of here. Mew formed a Hyper Beam between her paws, firing at the barriers that trapped her. The pink barriers flickered as the blinding attack hit, but held it firm. The Hyper Beam was deflected back, and Mew quickly rose to the top of her prison to avoid the rebounding attack. Ash and the two scientists looked up, watching her closely.

Mew flushed in embarrassment at the failed attack. She huffed, trying to regain the energy she had used from Hyper Beam. Blaine watched her coldly, yet he had a victoriously gleam in his eyes. Ash frowned as he looked at Mew, eyes narrowing.

"No Mewthree," Blaine said, "You are not like them. If you were like Mewtwo you probably would have killed us. Do you want to do that?"

Ash's eyes widened, _N-no! Of course not! I'd never want to do something like that!_

Mew smiled bitterly, this creature was still Ash. The heroic Ash that would never hurt the creatures around him. They were using whatever remained of him against him.

"See?" Blaine said, "You are your own self."

Ash looked up at Mew again. _She looks familiar,_ He remarked.

Blaine frowned at this, "... Really?" He asked, "How so...?"

Ash stood up, continuing to stare at Mew with an uncertain look on his face, _I dunno..._ He muttered telepathically, _I just think I've seen her before... Maybe a dream...?_ He shook his head, _And when you say 'Mewtwo', I can picture a creature in my mind... Could that be Mewtwo?_ His face twisted in thought.

Mew tried to listen to what Ash was saying, but somehow his telepathy wasn't as clear anymore, as if it's being blocked. She frowned, looking closer at the barrier. It was no longer bright pink, but now more of a magenta. She glanced up at the electronic cube-machine that controlled the barriers, which hung from the ceiling. The light on it seemed to be flickering a bit, along with the color of the barrier. After a moment it settled the light magenta color.

Mew paused, remembering how Blaine said that the barriers only trapped her because they had 'lined it up' with her psychic powers and aura, and the barriers had been pink when they held her in. Had that shifted somehow, making the color and alignment change? Perhaps the force of the Hyper Beam had managed to rattle the cube, changing it? Mew slowly pressed her paw on the barrier, and the magenta energy flared a bit brighter at her touch. She still couldn't get through, but the barriers didn't seem as solid. Her guess seemed correct, it wasn't as aligned to her as much as before.

Mew chewed on her lip, thinking. This might be her chance, it seemed the barrier was lining up a bit more with Ash's aura, blocking his telepathy and powers instead of hers. If she could get the barrier's lining to shift completely, she could pass through. She glanced at Ash and the others, they didn't seemed to be going anywhere. But she didn't have time to wait for them to leave. Every moment she spent here was a moment of Ash being manipulated and turned against the people he cared for. She needed to act now.

Psychic energy surround Mew's small paws as she prepared a Psyshock. Blue orbs began to form around her, and struck out at the barrier. The sphere of energy held firm and her attack attracted the others' attention, like before. Blaine sighed as she launch another Psyshock.

"The barriers will not break under your attacks, Mew. You are wasting energy trying to escape. You have proven that you'll do anything in your power to halt our progression, we're not letting you out," Blaine said.

 _Maybe they won't break,_ Mew thought to herself, _But they can shifted,_ She formed two Dark Pulses in each paw. The barriers shifted to a darker magenta as the attacks rattled barrier, shaking the cube in the process. She panted, but smiled, her plan was working. Ash remarked something telepathically, but Mew couldn't make out his words anymore. It sounded like his voice was muffled. Blaine turned his attention away from her, unconcerned about her attacks.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Under the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, Kanto- 10:07 A.M.]**

"The barriers will not break under your attacks, Mew. You are wasting energy trying to escape. You have proven that you'll do anything in your power to halt our progression, we're not letting you out," Blaine said.

 _So you have Mew trapped here?_

"It is necessary, unfortunately," Blaine replied.

Mewthree frowned as he watched this 'Mew' attack the energy restraining her. So desperate to escape. He bit his lip, trying to think. He knew that he has seen this creature before, it was so familiar! Why couldn't he remember- Mewthree paused, 'remember'? He didn't have anything to remember, Blaine had just said that he had been created in this lab. That meant he didn't have a 'before', nothing to remember. So why did Mew look so familiar...?

Blaine turned back to him, "So Mewthree, you say you can picture Mewtwo in your mind?" Blaine's tone had changed. Had he done something wrong? Mewthree looked down in shame, he was just as horrible as Mew and Mewtwo, wasn't he?

 _Yes._ He told them, _I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening._

"You have done nothing wrong. Describe what you see when you think of Mewtwo and we'll see if there's any correctness behind it. Mewthree closed his eyes, bringing the image of the gray-purple creature into his mind, draped in energy. If he could transfer thoughts to the humans, then why not this? Mewthree sent out his psychic powers to the humans, sending the image of the creature to them. Niles and Blaine flinched, surprised as the sudden thought entered their minds.

Mewthree waited.

"Well..." Blaine sounded surprised, "That is indeed Mewtwo..." He paused as Mew sent another attack at the energy field holding her, "I just don't understand how though..."

Mewthree thought for a moment, _Did Mew ever see Mewtwo?_ He asked.

Blaine hesitated, "... We believe they've come into contact before but we're not sure."

Mewthree nodded, _Then it makes sense! Perhaps since I am related to her I must have gotten bits of her memory or something! That's why I can picture Mewtwo and why she seems so familiar._

Blaine didn't seemed convinced, "...Perhaps..."

But Mewthree was convinced though, it made sense, it solved the one problem that he had at the moment. He closed his eyes once more, ignoring the pounding sounds of attacks from Mew, trying to see if he could remember anything more. He focused on the vague memory of Mew and Mewtwo he had, thinking. A scene began to fold out in his mind.

There were Pokemon, fighting. Not just battling and using elemental attacks, but Pokemon pushing their limits, biting and clawing with sheer force. Trying to break through the skin of their opponents. Bruises and blood covered the pairs of Pokemon as threw every bit of their strength against each other. It was a sickening fight to watch, Pokemon dragging themselves back to their feet to keep up in this seemingly endless struggle. Mewthree cringed as he watched some of the Pokemon sink to the floor, collapsing next to the Pokemon they have been trying to defeat. Both had reached a point where a victor couldn't even be seen. Several humans stood on the edge, watching the battle in a horrified shock.

And above the dark scene, two creatures fought.

Both were draped in psychic powers as they repeatedly clashed with each other. Bursts of pink and purple energy flared above the battlefield, ignorant of the fallen Pokemon below, or perhaps not caring. They each pulled back from an attack, glaring at each other, hovering a few feet above the field.

Mewthree's heart raced, the creatures were Mew and Mewtwo.

They both began to form a final attack, gathering vast amount of psychic energy around them, getting read to launch them at each other. One of the humans suddenly sprang forward, running towards the dueling Pokemon. The attacks were launched as the boy screamed for the fighting to stop. Mewthree stiffened as the boy ran right between the two attacks, both slamming into the boy.

Psychic energy surround the boy as he engulfed in the powerful attacks, and he collapsed to the ground, still glowing. He didn't move or attempt to get up, but his body slowly began to harden into stone.

Mewthree let out a shocked gasped, pulling himself out of the memory. One of his hands grabbed his chest as he tried to calm himself from the scene he had just witnessed.

Blaine was out of his seat, next to him, "Mewthree, are you alright? Answer me!"

 _I- I- I'm fine,_ Mewthree panted, _I just saw- something. M-mew- she killed a boy! She killed-!_

 _Bang!_ Two twin Dark Pulses were fired from Mew, but instead of the barrier holding them in like the other attacks, they blasted right through the dark blue barriers. Mewthree quickly whipped his head up, just in time to see a victorious gleam in Mew's eyes. She darted forward with quick speed, charging right through the blue barriers, they were no longer holding her back.

Blaine leapt to his feet, hands reaching for something on his belt as Mew formed a plume of fire between her paws. Instinct took over Mewthree, and he jumped up between the humans and the murderous Pokemon. His eyes began to glow blue as he formed a protective shield of aura in front of him. The Flamethrower was vaporized on contact, and Mewthree stopped his aura shield, glaring up at Mew.

She panted, exhausted from all the attacks she had used in the barrier. She took one look at Mewthree. _I'll be back Ash,_ She told him telepathically, _I'll help you. Don't worry._ He didn't understand what she meant, or why she dared talk to him.

She did a sudden u-turn in the air, charging straight at the wall. She began to glow light pink, teleporting away moments before she crashed into the wall, leaving the humans nor Mewthree no time to react. They stood still for a moment, taking in the situation. Mew was gone.

 _She got away!_ Mewthree cried, _She's dangerous!_ He said, remembering the scene he had witnessed. She had killed a human, a young boy, Mewtwo had as well! Now she was on the loose, he looked over at Blaine, wondering what they should do.

Blaine was massaging his bald head, "This isn't good... Giovanni won't be happy..."

Mewthree didn't know who this 'Giovanni' was, but he understood the situation. They needed to go after Mew, stop her before she did something terrible again. The other human, Niles, stood up.

"We'll send some grunts, they might be able to track down her location-"

"They can't do that!" Blaine snapped, "Mew has been avoiding humans for centuries. We just can't 'track her down'!"

 _I'll go._ Mewthree said without a second thought.

Both humans looked at him, blinking.

"You?" Niles said, half snorting, "Like we would-"

 _She needs to be stopped,_ Mewthree insisted, _She is dangerous. You guys might not be able to find her being humans, but I can. Those few moments she was out of the barriers, I could sense her. Her mind and her aura. I am the only one that can find her. I know it._

Blaine looked at him for a moment, "... He's right, you know. Some psychic Pokemon have been also known to be able to trace remains of teleportation. By a Pokemon like Mew can usually prevent that, but considering how strong Mewthree is..." He turned to Niles, "Mew is unlikely to leave this situation alone, she's going to do something. Mewthree might be the only way to stop her right now."

Niles scowled, "He's not trustworthy-" He began.

 _I am not like Mewtwo._ Mewthree growled, crossing his arms, _I want to stop Mew. I know what she's capable of. I am going to find her, and I will bring her back here. Dead or alive._

"You can't send him out! You can't lose both of the Mews in one night-" Niles began again, but was once more cut off.

 _I am not Mew!_ Mewthree screamed into his head, _I will be nothing like that monster! I will stop her, and she'll never harm anyone again._

Mewthree wheeled around, marching to right below to where Mew had teleported. He closed his eyes, rising up into the air with his psychic powers. He opened them, reaching out right to where Mew had teleported away. His hands began to glow, and a mass of swirling energy became visible, slowly drifting apart- the remains of the energy Mew had used to teleport. He turned back to Blaine.

 _I can realign the energy and teleport to the same location she did. From there I can either track her by her aura or follow her if she teleported again. She seems worn out right now, if I go right now I could face her in this state with probably no problems._

Blaine smiled, "You know what? You go. That will be your first mission. Retrieve Mew, bring back here, 'dead or alive'. Just like you suggested. This will give you a chance to get to know your powers. Keep in mind that Mew will try to turn you to her side, most likely with lies," He held up a hand to stop Niles from saying something, "Go quickly."

Mewthree perked up, _Yes sir. I won't fail you!_

He turned back to the remains of the teleport energy, hands lighting up with his psychic powers once again. Niles glared at Blaine, as Mewthree experimented with his psychic energy. It felt natural to him, but he still felt like it was new to him. He closed his eyes, getting ready to teleport. Blue psychic energy surrounded him. With a flash of light he was gone.

"No," Blaine muttered, "You won't fail me."

"Are you crazy!" Niles screamed at Blaine, "We're never going to see him again!"

"Don't worry," Blaine said, "He'll be back, you'll see."

* * *

 **So, I have been thinking of uploading a little side-story/prequel for this story. It is not its own big epic storyline, but rather it just a little story about how Misty and Ash started dating, Ash becoming champion, and Ash and Misty getting married. Just basicly the backgrounds for the characters and how they got into the roles you see them in this story, like Jessie and James quitting Team Rocket** **.**

 **Would you guys be interested in reading something that like?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Snap

**Here's chapter ten!**

 **So I've made an outline for the rest of this story, and it looks like this story will end up being about seventeen chapters. Don't worry though, it is not the end! I have a prequel planned (and partly written), which will tell a story of how Ash and Misty began dating, how Ash became the champion, and how they got married. It will probably be released as I begin to wrap up with story.**

 **Also, I currently have three active stories on this account. This story will be my main focus, and I will be aiming for at least one (preferably more) updates a month. "Mirror Me" will be updated at least once a month, and "Death Curse" will be updated hopefully once a month.**

 **Last in terms of news, I have a poll on my page relating to this story! It is a poll on what Ash's (Mewthree's) ability should be in this story, since I can't decide, so go vote please! You can only vote if you have an account though, so if you're a guest feel free to put your vote in a review!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Just off Kanto's Shoreline: Kanto- 10:21 A.M.]**

 _Gotta get to the Tree... Gotta get to the Tree..._

Mew sped across the sea's surface, keeping her body low and close to the water as she increased her speed. The spray of salt water burned her throat and stung her eyes, but she didn't care. She needed to get help, and quickly. Usually human affairs were of no concern to legendaries, Arceus had ordered them to remain out of them unless absolutely necessary, but hopefully Team Rocket's experiments on her counted as necessary, and she could get help with Ash.

Mew cringed a bit at the thought of contacting Arceus, she hadn't dared to ever since she had revived Ash... For the second time... And putting her and the Tree at risk by doing so.

Mew closed her eyes, forcing herself to speed up once more. Arceus hadn't been too happy with her when she had stopped the war in Rota at Sir Aaron's request over a millenia ago, and again when she had retrieved Ash from the dead after her and Mewtwo's attacks had killed him... She knew she spent too much time around humans, it was her curiosity that had allowed Team Rocket to find her fossil and create Mewtwo in the first place. Another mistake Arceus liked to remind her of. She had been avoiding Arceus since... but she needed to get over that. She had a job to protect her Chosen One, and she would. Even if it meant being trapped in the Tree for another thousand years.

Mew blinked away several forming tears that she tried to convince herself was just water from the sea. This wasn't about her, it was about helping Ash!

 _Scchhhhreeeeiiii!_

A high pitched noise behind her made Mew pause mid flight, but before she could turn around a blast of energy hit her in the back, throwing her forward into the water. Mew quickly pulled her soaking self out of the water in time to hear the noise again. She thrust her paws forward, forming a pink Protect just in time to stop another pulse of psychic energy from hitting her. She panted, looking to the south. There was a figure coming towards her, glowing with psychic energy.

Mew flew up as Ash launched another pulse at her, dodging it. It was pretty poorly formed psychic blast, probably couldn't even be labeled as an attack. Then again Ash had only been a Pokemon for less than a day. Mew huffed as Ash approached her in his Mewthree shape. It was strange to see his eyes filled with such hatred, especially towards her. Ash pulled himself into an upright position, about ten feet away from her. Like her and Mewtwo, he could hover in the air with little effort. He didn't attack right off, he just glared at her.

'Ash,' Mew muttered to herself, unsure of what to do. He had been attacking her, meaning that he wasn't back to his normal self, but she was surprised that Team Rocket had let him out so soon. Perhaps he had pulled a Mewtwo and had turned against Team Rocket, convinced that everyone was evil and against him. Neither option sounded that appealing though.

 _Mew,_ He spoke telepathically, but still snarled, pulling his lips back.

'H-hello,' Mew muttered uncertainly, drifting back a little bit. She was pretty worn out and didn't want to get into a fight. She didn't even know if Ash could properly battle. Ash paused at her words, cocking his head slightly. He seemed pretty confused at her words.

 _How...?_ He muttered.

'What?' Mew asked, confused at his sudden change of attitude.

 _Your sounds... I understand them..._

Mew paused, 'Well, I guess that you can understand Pokemon because you are one now. I don't know if you can speak it or not though. So why are you out here?' She tried to keep her voice calm, hopefully she could reason with him.

 _My mission is to retrieve you,_ Ash told her.

'O-oh,' Mew pushed herself farther back, so he was still with Team Rocket, 'T-they just let you out like that?!' She prepared to make a hasty escape if necessary, she needed to get to the Tree at all costs.

He snorted, _They do not own me. And I am not a murderer, like you. They have no need to keep me locked up, unlike you, child killer._

'What? Child killer?!' Mew cried, shocked and horrified at this, 'Is that what they told you?!'

 _They told me enough for me to understand that you're a danger._ Ash replied cooly, hands glowing with psychic energy, _And I will make sure that you're stopped._

Mew gulped, _Ash, wait, I have never killed anyone, let alone a child! They are lying to you! They are lying to you so they can use your powers! Have they given you any proof?!_ She cried telepathically.

Ash glared at her, _They warned me that you might try to talk me onto your side. But I won't listen to your lies. They didn't need to give me any proof, I saw it all for myself, you killed a young boy._

'W-what are you talking about?' She asked shakily, where was he coming from?

Ash rose up so he was glaring down at her, _I saw it in my mind!_ He roared, _You and the Mewtwo were fighting! There were dozens of Pokemon below you in horrible condition and neither of you did a thing about it! They were forced just kept on fighting until they couldn't even stand! Then a boy, who seemed to realize how horrible everything was begged for you to stop, and then you killed him! Turned him to stone with your powers!_

Mew froze, suddenly realizing what he was talking about. About the time Mewtwo had tried to destroy everything and Arceus had sent her to stop him- one of the few times she had been allowed outside the Tree since Sir Aaron's death. She remembered the horrible fight she had been trying to stop, but had no choice but to engage in a battle with Mewtwo. And the boy that had died... that had been turned to stone... that had been Ash!

But how did he remember that? With all his memories gone, how had he retained that one random memory? Out of all the memories he had lost today, how did he manage to hold onto that one?!

Mew's eyes widened, that memory wasn't _his_ though. Mewtwo had erased any memories of the event from Ash over a decade ago, Ash had only remembered it when she had restored it a few years earlier at the Tree. It didn't come from Ash's memory, but it came from _hers_ , one she gave back to him _._

So had that made the memory immune from being erased? Because they were targeting Ash's natural ones, not the one placed by her?

 _So you don't deny it,_ Ash snorted, _You are a killer._

'W-wait!' Mew cried, still trying to think, 'I never said that!' What if she could restore the rest of Ash's memories to him? That would solve his amnesia. He was the Chosen One, so his psyche would be connected to the Tree. Could she access his memories from there...? She'd have to be at the Tree though for it to possibly work... But if it did...

Ash formed an Aura Sphere between his hands, launching it at Mew. She quickly darted to the side, but her dodge failed as the Aura Sphere changed course, slamming into her. She moaned at she was hit, but she managed to keep herself from falling into the sea again. She rubbed her shoulder, for a fighting type move it had done a good amount of damage to her. Aura Sphere should have barely had an effect on her. That meant Ash's raw power was pretty strong, that wasn't good at all.

'W-wait! Can we talk this out?' Mew asked, paws glowing in case she had to throw up a Protect. Mew glanced around, the main land of Kanto was in it be safe to lead Ash there...? Ash paused as he formed another Aura Sphere.

 _Talk? As in a civilized conversation, or talk as in you tell more lies?_ He asked sarcastically.

'T-the first one,' Mew said weakly.

Ash smothered out the Aura Sphere, _I will hear you out,_ Ash concluded. Mew let out a sigh of relief, and began to gather her thoughts. She needed to word this just right.

'I need you to come with me,' Mew began, 'To where I live, a place called the Tree of Beginnings. You shouldn't jump into a fight without viewing both sides of the conflict. What you saw, the memory of the boy turning to stone, yes, that was real. But the boy did not die, I revived him. His death was an accident, and I didn't want him to die. I can prove this to you, but you must come to the Tree with me. That is where most of my power lies and the place where I can show you what happened to the boy,' She said carefully, not wanting Ash to attack again.

Mew held her breath as Ash took in her words. If she could get him to calmly come to the Tree she might have a chance to restore his memories by using the Tree's and her powers. She would only get one shot, but if Ash could remember who he truly was, that would be one of their many problems solved. There would still be his new form and Team Rocket to deal with, but one step at a time.

' _Where most of your power is'?_ He repeated slowly, _So you plan on taking me there and overpowering me? I won't fall for your tricks!_ Ash snarled, hand glowing fiercely with aura once more.

'I swear I mean no harm to you!' Mew cried, backing up, 'By Arceus's plates, just listen to me!'

Ash blinked, pausing once more mid-attack. _What's an Arceus?_ He asked with a blank stare. Mew almost laughed, it was almost funny how he could go from ready to tear her apart, to being curious like a hatchling in moments. She past over this though, taking the opportunity of him being calm once more.

'Arceus is a Pokemon,' Mew explained, 'Like me... like us, I suppose,' She glanced over Ash's Pokemon shape, he barely looked human anymore. Her DNA had taken over him, 'He's... He's sort of like my boss, I guess you could say,' _More like a master,_ She thought bitterly.

 _Your boss?_ Ash asked, frowning.

'Y-yeah. I protect the Tree for him and do what he asks...' Mew muttered.

 _So anything you do... is on his orders?_ Ash clarified, thinking.

Mew nodded, 'Yeah. Well... most things,' She thought of the times she had snuck off without permission guiltily.

Ash thought over this for a moment, then looked at her, _I will go to the Tree with you,_ He declared.

Mew blinked in surprise, 'Y-you will?' She hadn't expected him to change his mind that quickly, or easily.

 _To get rid of a problem you must go to the root of it._ Ash said in an almost dark tone, _So if your acting on someone's orders getting rid of just you won't solve anything. You are going to take me to this 'Tree', where I will kill both you and this Arceus,_ He said with pure conviction in his voice, _Then you two can never hurt anyone ever again._

Mew's eyes widened, ' _... Ash... Take it back... Take it back now!'_ She screamed vocally and telepathically, making Ash cringe. Panic entered her eyes as she became encased in a silvery light.

Ash backed away, confused at the strange and powerful energy radiating from the Mew. She closed her eyes as the light flared brighter. A golden symbol began to form on her forehead, glowing with an unearthly power. Mew opened her eyes, with were now glowing gold.

The four-pointed shape of Arceus's ring was gleaming on her forehead. Mew looked over at Ash.

'Please! Ash, take back those words!' She whimpered, fear in her voice.

The Mewthree cocked his head, confused and interested in the strange light coming from the Mew, _Fascinating..._ He muttered, _But this does not change a thing._

Mew looked pained, and psychic energy began to glow from her paws, 'I'm so sorry Ash. I understand this happened through no fault of your own, but I have no choice but to kill you. I hope you can forgive me.'

Mew then dove at Ash, releasing a series of pink Psyshocks at him. He formed a shield of blue aura, blocking the attacks. He let out a snort, rising to meet Mew above the ocean, two Aura Spheres forming in his hands.

 _So the truth is revealed, you are nothing but a killer. The fancy light show won't make a difference, I will defeat you. Then I will find and kill the Arceus,_ Ash released the Aura Spheres, striking Mew in the chest and side. She was thrown off course, but quickly regained balance, diving behind Ash. She fired a swirling Dark Pulse right at his back.

'You have triggered the ancient laws of protection. I have no choice but to fight you until you are dead, or you lose your desire to slay Arceus,' Mew replied, pain in her voice, 'I have never tried to take a life before, but now it seems I have no choice. I am so sorry Ash,' She rocketed into a Steel Wing.

Ash released a blast of psychic energy in an attempt to stop Mew, but she went around the attack, slamming into Ash. The Steel Wing barely seemed to do anything to him though, so Mew fired what should have been a super effective Dark Pulse, but he endured that attack as well. Mew panted, even with Arceus's power currently flowing through her she was wearing down fast.

The Mewthree took advantaged of her state, hitting her with another Aura Sphere. Like before, the attack hit her with more force than it should have. She groaned, but fired yet another Dark Pulse. Pure power would not defeat Ash, she would rely on type advantage and his inexperience to win this fight. Guilt was rushing through her, this was Ash. _She was attacking Ash._

'How...?' She panted, 'No psychic types... should be able... to handle that... many... dark type moves... that easily...' Ash seemed to have an unnatural resistance, Dark Pulse should have been doing much more to him.

He didn't reply, simply firing another Aura Sphere at her. The powerful blast knocked her back.

'Unless...' She muttered, eyes widening. Aura wasn't a type itself, but the ability of aura was usually associated with a certain type... A type that could handle dark types... 'You're half fighting type!' Mew exclaimed in shock.

The phrase didn't seem to mean anything to him, but it made perfect sense to Mew. It explained how he was handling her dark type moves and how strong his Aura Sphere was. Ash's aura abilities must have been so powerful that when he got turned into a Pokemon it affected his typing, making him a psychic-fighting type..

Mew changed tactics, quickly diving, firing a Shadow Ball at Ash. He cringed as he was hit, proving to Mew that super effective attacks could have a good amount of damage on him. Ash turned to face her, face gleaming with rage. Mew glanced back, they were now closer to the shore line, she didn't want Ash to be around any cities, that would cause too many problems.

Mew felt the power of Arceus boil in her. It was telling her to attack, to end Ash. It was taking all her current willpower to keep the unnatural rage at bay. She had never seen, and had never thought that this ancient protection spell would ever be triggered. It was a last line of defense for Arceus, it summoned legendaries to attack any threat until it was neutralized, defeated, or until the danger was had passed. And with her currently being the closest legendary to Ash the full force of the spell was bearing down on her. But she wasn't a fighter, and she didn't know she if she had the strength to take down Ash. Or the heart.

She knew that other legendaries would be affected by the law, but she didn't know when they would arrive to help. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to arrive- they would start attacking Ash whether they wanted to or not. She could hold back some of her powers, but if other legendaries showed up they may not do the same thing. Many probably wouldn't hesitate to kill Ash. Tears flowed down Mew's glowing eyes, and she fired an Air Slash at Ash, making him cringe. She dove down, letting another Shadow Ball hit Ash.

Ash lost control of his levitation, and fell into the sea. Mew panted as she watched Ash sink under the waves, and she turned, darting towards the beach. The closer she was to him the more the force told her to kill Ash, and she couldn't handle it. After a moment there was a flash of light, and Ash teleported back up to above the waves, darting after her. Mew's eyes widened, realizing that he could teleport, and she snapped her little fingers while they were surrounded with psychic energy. Ash turned towards her, glowing with Teleport once more. The light around him flickered, vanishing away.

 _W-what?_ He cried as he found himself unable to teleport. Mew let out a weak smile.

 _Disable, it's a very nice move,_ Mew panted, _You won't be able to teleport for a little while._

He glared at her for a moment, huffing. Then he rocketed towards her, dark energy swirling in his hand. He fired his newly learned Dark Pulse, hitting Mew hard.

She groaned as the super effective move hit her. Ash so far had been fighting with psychic and fighting moves, which she could handle. But now the sheer force of his attacks combined with it being a dark type move overwhelmed Mew, and she began fall towards the beach.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Just off Kanto's Coastline: Kanto- 10:28 A.M.]**

Misty was regretting coming along.

No, wait, that was wrong. _She_ wasn't regretting it at all, nothing was going to stop her from helping her husband. Her body and the twins on the other hand, were unhappy though. Her back ached with each flap Togekiss took, and her unborn children kicked unhappily within her. She shifted a bit on her Pokemon's back, but there wasn't much room to adjust in mid air. She kept her complaints quiet though, she didn't want to give Brock an excuse to force her to stay behind.

Misty glanced around, surveying the group. James was near the front on Ash's Archeops. He didn't complain, but Misty felt bad for him. Archeops was no graceful flier, especially with the extra weight. Her rough feathers and rocky skin were probably no comfort either as she wildly flapped around. James had his arms wrapped around her thick neck in an attempt to stay on with her rough flying.

Not far behind Archeops, but flying a bit lower was Charizard. Pikachu and Meowth were perched on his back as he glided silently through the air. The lizard had put up a huge fight against the idea of carrying a person for some reason, though he had offered to carry Misty. Of course she had chosen to be her usual stubborn self and ride her own Pokemon. But now that she was seeing Charizard's smooth flying skills she regretted that decision. Slightly.

Next there was Jessie, who was flying with her Swoobat. She gripped the bat by its tail, who was supporting her with his Psychic attack as they flew. She lingered near the edge of the group, but Brock refused to let her out of his line of sight. He was just barely ahead of Misty, but was staying far enough back so he could watch Jessie. Brock flew in a similar style to her, riding with his Crobat.

Misty felt bad for Jessie. Yes, she was angry at her, it was that women's fault that Ash had been taken, and Misty couldn't find it in her heart to forgive Jessie for what she had done. But she still felt bad for her. Jessie had looked horrible ever since her and James came to pick her up, and now Misty understood why. She was glad that Jessie had told them what was going on and where they could find Ash... But she had still caused this.

Misty rubbed her head, unsure of what to think. Her Togekiss glanced back at her, but she ignored this. They just needed to recuse Ash, then they could focus on other problems after that.

" _You don't understand... They can make another clone... They're going to use Ash..."_ Misty cringed at what Jessie had said yesterday. What if they were too late...? What if Ash...? _No!_ They were going to get there before that happened!

"Pika!" Pikachu said suddenly, perking up on Charizard. Misty glanced up, she could see the ocean in distance. Soon they would be flying over sea, towards Cinnabar Island, then they could find Ash. Misty sat up hopefully, keeping her eyes glued to the sea line. The group flew in silence as they approached the coast. Soon Misty could smell the calming scent of the salt water, and she could feel herself relaxing.

 _Fhoosh!_

Flashes of blue and pink light flared across the sky. The flying types stopped mid flight in surprised, wings flapping to stay airborne. Misty and Brock shared a nervous glance, light displays were not common in Kanto.

"Swoobat? What's wrong?" Jessie cried. Her psychic type was shaking, eyes closed as if in pain. It was struggling to stay in the air, then suddenly he stopped flying, and him and Jessie began to free fall.

"Jessica!" James cried as she fell.

Charizard turned, going into a dive. Meowth and Pikachu dug their paws into his scales to keep themselves from falling off, and Charizard seized Jessie in his claws, then pulled out of his dive, flying back up towards the rest of the group. Jessie shook in fear in the lizard's grip, and he tossed her up onto his back with a snarl. Meowth helped her regain her balance as she tried to keep Swoobat steady in her arms. Pikachu inched away from her, but he could only go so far without falling off.

James let out a sigh of relief, trying to keep Archeops facing Charizard, but the rock type keep glancing back at where the lights had come from, "Arc... ee... ops..." She whimpered.

Jessie looked down at the fallen psychic type in her arms, returning him to his Pokeball, not making eye contact with anyone. Meowth frowned.

"Archeops in muttering something about two flocks fighting," He said, "I think she's talking about the lights. Does that make sense to anyone?"

Misty glanced at the rocky bird, that thing had never seemed intelligent to her. Just crazy. Charizard rolled his eyes, " _Rah,"_ He rumbled.

"He says not to listen to a thing she says," Meowth translated uncertainly.

"Let's just get going," Misty muttered, "We've wasted enough time!"

The others let out mutters of agreement. Charizard turned, quickly taking the lead. Archeops let out a loud squawk, taking off after the fire type without waiting for a signal from James. Misty gently nudged Togekiss, and she and Brock followed Ash's Pokemon.

More flashes of light filled their vision, but no more Pokemon reacted to the strange lights from the ocean like Swoobat had. Misty narrowed her eyes, looking for a source.

"Look at that..." Brock muttered as they came closer. They could see two figures clashing above the ocean, right off the coast. They seemed to be Pokemon of some sort, both launching blasts of psychic energy and other attacks, lighting up the sky, "Land on the beach," Brock ordered to the group, "We'll make plans from there."

Misty twitched in annoyance, not wanting to stop, but just flying between two fighting Pokemon probably wasn't the best idea either. With a defeated sigh she guided Togekiss to land on the beach. She kept glancing out at the dueling Pokemon, they hadn't noticed their group yet. Misty just couldn't figure out what kind of Pokemon they were. It was hard to make out their shapes as they flew around and with the bright lights distorting them.

"Pull back!" James cried as the dueling Pokemon came closer to shore, and the group flew back, quickly trying to gain air once more. Misty peered off of Togekiss, finally getting a good view of the Pokemon. Her eyes widened.

"T-that's Mew!" Misty cried as she watch the psychic cat knock the Pokemon that she was fighting in the water. Mew quickly turned, darting away as fast as she could, as if she were running. The psychic type was draped in a silver light. The fallen Pokemon reappeared in a flash of light, not far behind Mew. Misty blinked, "No way..." She muttered, "Mewtwo is dead!" She cried.

Mew turned, facing the Mewtwo-like creature, and used an attack that she recognized as Disable. The creature glared at Mew with hatred, then came right at her with a powerful Dark Pulse. Misty let out a small cry as Mew was hit, then the Pokemon began to fall.

"Arcy!" Archeops screamed as Mew fell, and tried to go into a dive, but couldn't pull it off with James on her back. The Mewtwo creature dove after Mew, grabbing her with psychic energy. Mew lashed out, but his powers seemed to be strong. He lifted her up his level, looking her in the eyes. Mew struggled, but he raised his hand, tightening the Psychic attack around Mew's neck.

 _Goodnight, Mew,_ A deep and dark, yet familiar telepathic voice growled in everyone's mind, and the Mewtwo-like creature twisted his hand, snapping Mew's neck.

* * *

 **... So everyone is finally together! That's good, right?**

 **... And Mew's dead...**

 **... And Ash still doesn't have his memory back...**

 **...**

 **... Um... So... nice weather we're having...? Er- Go vote on the poll! *TheCriticalHit used Teleport*.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Trio

**H-hey guys... Long time no see... It hasn't been that long... R-right?**

 **No, but really, sorry for the long gap between updates. I go on and on in my other stories how this was going to be my main update, then I vanish for like three months, but I have my reasons.**

 **Long story short, I was in a small accident that put me in the hospital for a few days back in February. I'm fully recovered now, but because of that I was thrown off in school work, so I had to catch up in that, so I never had time to update.**

 **But I'm back now! I will be trying to get back on my "guaranteed update once a month" schedule, so yeah.**

 **Quick recap of last chapter since it's been so long:**

-Mew is running from Team Rocket (again), which Ash shows up, and begins to fight her. Mew figures out Ash is a psychic/fighting type.  
-Mew realizes that Ash has the memory of New Island (Pokemon the First Movie), but nothing else.  
-She tries to get Ash to come to the Tree of Beginnings to restore his memories, but he thinks it is a trap and attacks her again.  
-Ash learns about Arceus and decides that he is going to kill him, and by doing so triggers an ancient protection spell, which forces Mew (and all legendaries) to attack Ash.  
-Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, and all the Pokemon are flying to Cinnabar Island to try to free Ash, only to run into Mew and Mewthree/Ash battling. They think Ash is Mewtwo or something similar.  
-Ash breaks Mew's neck.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Just off Kanto's Coastline: Kanto- 10:42 A.M.]**

 _Snap._

Archeops's ears hammered as the horrible sound reached her. Mew's head hung limply, and Archeops shook. Mew was dead. _Part of her old flock was dead._

And new flock leader had done it.

Archeops could barely look at him. He didn't look like flock leader, but Archeops knew that it was her trainer, just like she knew that Mew was Mew, even in another form. Tears lined Archeops's eyes, 'Mew!' Archeops cried, 'Get up! Fight back!'

Mew didn't stir as she hung limply in the air. Ash brought her body in close with Psychic, studying it.

He nodded, _She is dead. She can never hurt anyone again._

'Ash!' Archeops screamed, 'Why did you hurt old flock?! _Why did you hurt Mew?!'_

Ash turned, looking at Archeops and the rest of their small group. He cocked his head, blinking his eyes. They were the only thing that looked the same about him, the rest of him had been changed from Mew's DNA. He was Mewthree now.

* * *

Mewtwo-like creature began to glide towards them, carrying Mew's body in his hand. Charizard and the other Pokemon pulled back as he drew near, but Archeops refused to stand down. Even with James on her ordering her to get away. Misty stroked Togekiss, then glanced at Brock nervously, but her friend didn't seem to know what to do. His Crobat chittered, wanting to bolt. The purple and blue Pokemon paused as he came closer, watching them closely. His gaze was cold, yet familiar.

A small silver orb rose up out of Mew's body, flickering around the creature and Mew's body. The Pokemon turned towards it, watching hover in front of him. He didn't seem to know what it was, eying it wearily. He held out his free hand, and the silver orb rested in his palm for a moment, then it suddenly darted forward.

The light entered his chest, vanishing. Misty let out a gasp as he doubled over, clutching his chest. He dropped Mew's body, and it began to fall towards the ocean. The Mewthree began to shake as a pink light surrounding him, as if trying to resist a foreign force. He jerked his head up, and his eyes were suddenly a bright blue. Togekiss bolted back behind Charizard, shaking.

 _Misty,_ A female voice echoed in their minds. Everyone jumped.

"M-mew?" Misty stuttered out. Mewthree looked at them, a softer look on his face, and he came towards them. Misty stared into his now blue eyes- the same color as Mew's eyes.

 _My soul has temporarily taken over Ash's body._ Mew's voice said in their minds, _But he is stronger, and will take back control very soon. I only have a few minutes to explain everything._ She seemed to be speaking telepathically from Mewthree.

"Wait..." Meowth muttered, "'Ash's body' you say...? Does that mean...?" He glanced at the Mewthree.

Mewthree, who was being currently being controlled by Mew, glanced down, _This creature is what Team Rocket calls 'Mewthree'. But it is what remains of Ash._ There was a tone of sadness and guilt in Mew's telepathy. _The remains of him fused with my DNA._

"N-no," Misty whispered as she took this in, "N-no! That's not my Ash! That thing k-killed you! Ash would never do that!" Misty's voice rose to a panicked cry.

Mew looked away, _They took his memories. They turned him into a monster._ She shook her head, _But we don't have time to talk about it. Ash- I mean Mewthree, is convinced that Team Rocket means well and that me and Arceus are evil. He has successfully killed me and plans on slaying Arceus._

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, eyes widening. Misty stared at her hands. They were too late... Ash was gone... _Ash was gone!_

 _I don't think anything has the power to kill Arceus, but the real danger is that he is going to try. Ash has triggered an ancient protection spell. Legendaries from around the globe are going to be coming here with the intent of killing Ash- whether they want too or not. The spell won't give them a choice. I could barely resist the effects, and that's probably because I have a connection with Ash. But if Ash hadn't killed me, I would have ended up killing him, eventually._

Mew though Mewthree let out a long sigh, _I was trying on getting Ash to come to the Tree, I think there is a way I might be able to restore his memories. But in the state he's in right now and the fact that I'm dead... I'll probably only get one chance if he even manages to get to the Tree. My powers are weakened without a body, but my soul will still respond to the Tree. If you could get him to the Tree of Beginnings I might be able to temporarily overpower him once more, like I'm doing now, and try to restore his memories from the psyche point there. The problem is that he if he get's there too quickly I'll still be too exhausted from explaining all this. If he takes too long the other legendaries will catch up and_ will _kill him._

They took this in with silence. Brock's brow furrowed.

"How can we guarantee he'll go to the Tree in the first place? It seems this plans of yours has a lot of 'ifs' in it, Mew," Brock said slowly, trying to piece this new situation together.

Mewthree doubled over, and Mew let out a grunt, _He's fighting back, I don't have much longer to talk. I know there is no guarantee, but it is the only possible way! I have mentioned the Tree and Ash has been there before. It would make sense for his subconscious to lead him there! Besides, his body is harboring my soul, and my soul will be drawn to the Tree. Ash will most likely go there. It's the only lead he has to Arceus and that's his target! I need to store up energy to try to restore his memories, so it will be up to you to make sure he gets to the Tree! Try to avoid other legendaries- though they will show up. They won't hesitate to kill Ash!_ Mew let out a groan through Mewthree, and doubled over again, _C-charizard, you have some experience fighting legendaries, if you could help hold them off... Ugh!_

Misty glanced at Brock in worry, but the Pokemon doctor only watched as Mew and Ash fought for control over Mewthree. After a moment the blue of Mew's eyes faded, returning back to Ash's dark brown ones. Misty gulped as she felt Mew's presence withdraw from their minds. Mewthree examined himself, blinking. He didn't seem to know or remember anything from when Mew's soul took over him. After a moment he looked up at their group, eyes focusing on Misty and Brock.

 _You were there,_ A familiar telepathic voice said, and with a jolt Misty realized it was Ash's voice. Mewthree floated closer to them, _When the boy died, you two were there,_ He said to Misty and Brock.

"W-what?" Misty hiccuped, not sure what to make of his words.

 _I see. You do not understand. That makes sense, the Mew and the Mewtwo would not be gentle on any humans. You are victims here. Don't worry, the Mew and the Mewtwo are dead. They cannot harm anyone again. Only one more threat remains,_ Ash looked away from them, turning his gaze to the mainland, _I must go now._

His body began to glow with blue psychic energy, but it faded after a moment. His Teleport was still disabled from him and Mew's battle. Mewthree scowled, then settled for his levitating. He took off away from them, speeding towards the Kanto shoreline.

"Wait!" Misty screamed from Togekiss's back. Mewthree paused, glancing back at her. Misty hesitated, "Uh... Er..." Unsure of what to do with his attention, she hadn't expected him to stop. He was a good distance from her now, hovering over the mainland, but she could swear she could see his cold brown eyes baring into them.

 _Zap!_

A bolt of lightning arched down from the clouds, slamming into Mewthree, and Misty jumped. A cat-like yowl filled the air as he was hit. Ash panted, glaring up at the cloud line. Misty followed his gaze in time to see a flash of yellow swoop back up into the sky, vanishing behind the clouds. An Aura Sphere formed in Mewthree's paw, and he drifted back, eyes scanning the sky for his attackers.

A something white dove behind him, and he turned in time to receive an Ice Beam to the chest. He released the Aura Sphere as the Articuno began to rise into the clouds. The ice bird let out a screech as she was hit, but continued her ascent.

"Oh no..." Brock muttered as he realized who the attackers were.

Mewthree growled in annoyance, brushing the ice off his chest. Both hands began to glow with psychic energy. He looked skyward, waiting for a sign of his attackers. Thunder rumbled across the sky, and Mewthree threw himself to the side as another bolt of lightning came down at him. He thrusted his hands forward, releasing a wave of psychic energy towards the cloud line. The blue pulse vaporized the clouds that it hit, revealing a Zapdos. The electric Pokemon let out a shriek, then dove towards Mewthree, beak spinning.

The Drill Peck hit Ash's arm, knocking him out of his leaviation. The Zapdos wheeled around, feathers crackling with electricity. The Discharge engulfed the area around Zapdos and Mewthree. Ash free-fell further, trying to regain control over his flying abilities. The Discharge made him lose focus once more, and Misty bit her lip as his fall took him dangerously close to the ground. At what seemed to be the last possible moment Ash's body became highlighted in blue energy, and he swooped back out of his fall, rising into the air once more. Misty let out a sigh of relief.

"Jessie!" Brock cried, "How far is your Porygon capable of teleporting? Could it take you to Cinnabar Island from here?"

Jessie looked back towards the ocean from Charizard's back, "Y-yes, I think so..." She whimpered uncertainly.

"Then you and James get going! Do everything in your power to make sure Team Rocket doesn't interfere with Ash from here on out!" Brock said, "His chances are slim enough as it is!"

Jessie looked up at him, "B-but-"

"Go now!" Brock snapped, "Before I change my mind about trusting you!"

Charizard swooped towards the distressing Archeops as Jessie reached for a Pokeball, summoning her Porygon. The virtual Pokemon whirled, eyeing its surrounding uncertainly.

"Porygon," Jessie ordered, "Take me and James to Cinnabar Island!"

The Porygon bobbed his head, eyes glowing white. Jessie and James became outlined in white light, and the three of them vanished with a flash. Archeops let out a screech, surprised at suddenly being riderless. Charizard on the other hand let out a relieved sigh, now only carrying Meowth and Pikachu.

Misty looked back towards Ash, who was attacking the Zapdos with a Dark Pulse, "This isn't good," She whimpered, "Two against one isn't fair!"

Brock shook his head, "Three against one," He corrected, pointing. Misty glanced up as a Moltres released a plume of fire at Ash, who blocked it with an aura shield. Misty gulped, "The three legendary birds of Kanto. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. This really isn't good," Brock muttered, then turned to Charizard and Archeops, "Meet us down on the beach."

Togekiss and Crobat went into a gentle dive, heading down towards the beach. Charizard and Archeops went into a much more rapid dive, slamming into the sandy shore of the beach, each sending up a plume of sand. Pikachu and Meowth hopped off of Charizard's back, glancing up towards Mewthree as Misty and Brock came in and landed not far from them.

Brock closed his eyes, trying to think over the sound of clashing legendaries above, "Charizard, you've defeated an Articuno before, do you think you can do it again?" The lizard huffed, but nodded, "And Archeops has a huge type advantage over that Moltres. I don't know if she's strong enough to defeat it, but if she can keep it busy Ash just might have a chance with the Zapdos. If we don't try do something they will overpower him. These are legendaries we are talking about after all."

Misty nodded weakly, turning to Ash's two flying Pokemon, "Would you, please?" She asked, knowing they were more likely to listen to her than Brock. Charizard opened his wings, rising into the air with little effort. Archeops looked up sadly at Ash, letting out a low cry. She then took off down the beach, running. She flapped her wings wildly, throwing herself into the air. After a few sloppy seconds, she managed to gain decent headway, slowing flying up to face the legendary of fire.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu whined at Brock, "Chu pika pikachu!"

"He wants to know what we are going to do," Meowth translated, "He doesn't want to just sit here."

Brock was watching the skyline, as burst of ice, lighting, and fire exploded with violence force against Ash's aura and psychic energy. Brock hesitated, "We wait until the legendary birds are under control, then we'll try to talk to Ash. He may have not listened to any of Mew's reasoning because of Team Rocket, but he called us 'victims'. He may trust us enough to hear us out at least. Charizard and Archeops battling with him may help as well."

Charizard let out a roar, releasing a Flamethrower towards the Articuno as she prepared an Ice Beam. She let out a shriek as the fire hit her feathers, wheeling around to face Charizard. He huffed, going into a dive as she released the Ice Beam at him, and he quickly rose up with a Steel Wing, catching her in the chest. The ice type took a few moments to regain her balance, only to be hit with a Flamethrower once more.

Misty let out a sigh of relief, "Legendaries may have sheer power, but Charizard is trained for battle and to fight. He's a champion's Pokemon. And if he's at the same power level as this Articuno, then his skill will be what will turn the battle."

Articuno glared up at Charizard as more fire flowed from his mouth. It seemed the fire attack would meet its mark as Charizard released it, but Articuno flew around the swirling flames, heading up right at Charizard. Three glowing spheres began to form around her head and the front of her wings, gleaming a harsh silver. Charizard, expecting an ice type move, simply prepared a Dragon Claw, green energy hooking around his claws. But Brock, having worked with many rock types, knew what attack was coming.

"Charizard, get out of the way!" Brock shouted in warning, but Articuno released the attack. The Ancient Power struck Charizard in the chest with an explosion of force. The rock type move was powerful enough to knock the Charizard back, sending him into a rapid free fall. Being a fire along with a flying type, the rock type move delivered four times the damage to the winged lizard.

Archeops wasn't having much luck either. The Moltes seemed to have little interest in her, easily out flying her and kept circling around to attack Ash. Every time the fossil Pokemon managed to get in the way and send out an attack, the Moltes simply dodged the Rock Slides, retaliating with a massive Fire Blast. By the time Archeops was able to dodge or recover from this, Moltres was back at Ash, hitting him with all the firepower he had.

Ash surrounded himself with an aura shield, protecting him as a Thunder and a Fire Blast came at him. His eyes gleamed, _Why do you fight, winged ones? I only wish to rid the world of those who abuse their power. I do not want to add you to this list, but if you keep fighting me I will kill you._

Misty flinched as these words came from Ash, and the three legendaries paused, letting out harsh caws at Ash. Meowth cocked his head, listening in.

"Zapdos is saying their master gives them no choice, they must fight," Meowth said, "And they all seem bitter about it. Moltes says they're just slaves to their master and the spell, wouldn't be here if they had the choice."

Using the birds' pauses, Archeops sped forward, summoning a Rock Slide above them. Large boulders materialized out of the air, falling towards them. The rocks slammed into Moltes, catching him on his back and wings. Zapdos flew back in an attempt to dodge the attack, but one of the rocks caught his left wing. Charizard let out a massive roar, flying up again towards Articuno with a Dragon Claw. She let out a cry as she was hit, then dove back into a battle with the fire type.

 _Hrmp,_ Mewthree snorted, then released an Aura Sphere at Zapdos, _If you won't stop fighting, then I'll have to make you!_ He yelled telepathically, and psychic energy began to compress in his hand. The blue crescent-shape was flung from his hand like a shuriken, the Psycho Cut rushed towards the recovering Zapdos, slashing it across the chest. Archeops paused as she watched crimson blood form across bright yellow feathers.

Zapdos froze mid attack, looking down at his bleeding chest. He just stared at it, as if he didn't feel it. Ash then charged straight at him, his body glowing in a harsh light. When the glow faded a second Zapdos took shape, its eyes the same shade of brown as Mewthree's. His beak was spinning harshly with a Drill Peck, flying right at the original Zapdos.

"Ash can use Transform," Brock muttered in realization. The Drill Peck hit right where the Psycho Cut had landed, and a roar of a shriek filled the air. Moltres and Articuno turned from their battles, only to watch as their brother's cry was cut short, and he began to fall towards the beach. Red blood stained the fallen Zapdos's golden feathers, eyes half open. Mewthree in his Zapdos form pulled back, blood dripping from his beak.

The real Zapdos slammed into the beach, and Misty turned away, not daring to look at the sight as she heard bones crunching. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brock looking sick, soon followed by the long cry from Archeops.

"Don't look," Brock muttered, stumbling towards the Zapdos. Misty gulped, looking back up at the sky.

Ash flapped his wings harshly, letting out a sharp caw, _There is power in this form,_ Despite using Transform, Ash's telepathy still worked just fine, _You two avoided this one's lightning. But now you shall feel it!_ Ash's feathers began to spark, crackling with electricity. Charizard's eyes widened, and he rushed at Archeops, slamming into her. Ash's two flying types began to free fall as the Ash-Zapdos released a powerful Discharge that filled the entire airspace around them. The Articuno and Moltres let out a out sheirk, but due to Charizard's quick actions he and Archeops were out of the electric attack's reach.

Brock came stumbling back to Misty's side, an unreadable look on his face. Misty's gaze flickered down to his hands, and she couldn't help but notice that they had blood on them.

"I checked the Zapdos's vitals," Brock muttered, "But he was long gone. He died before he even hit the ground."

Misty gulped, but nodded.

 _I think I get it,_ Ash muttered quietly through his telepathy as he watched the flying types try to recover from the Discharge, _The different elements of the attacks affect us all differently. The dark elements affect the Mew more because of her psychic abilities, but it doesn't have the same effect on me because of my aura. The electricity seems to do more to you, and the thing you two have in common is the way you fly. It seems the element of electricity does more to you because of the element of flying._ His eyes gleamed harshly, _Which is just fine by me!_

"... Did he just figure out type advantages?" Misty whispered, "That quickly and without any memories?"

Brock chewed his lip, "I'm afraid so... He's learning really quickly, which I'm not sure if that's a good thing..."

The Articuno and Moltres were huffing, struggling to stay into the air. Electricity sparked through them every time they flapped their wings, showing that the Discharge attack had paralyzed them. Ash on the other hand was still bursting with energy, barely looking worn from his fights.

That's what concerned Misty- he was fighting four legendaries in a row and it looked like he could still keep going.

* * *

 **The results of the poll for Ash's ability is:**

 **A tie between Adaptability and Mega Launcher.**

 **So I guess I'll have to be the tie breaker, and I'm choosing Adaptability, which powers up moves of the same type. He still has this ability when he uses Transform, so he can take advantage of it in any form.**

 **The prequel for this story will be released as the climax of this story is finished, since I want to get this project done first.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Box

**Wow... It's been a long time since I've touched this story...**

 **But I've finally decided to take this story off of it's hiatus!**

 **There's not that many chapters left, like five or six more to go, and I have a prequel for this story that I want to finish and upload. (I've already started on it, and it's much happier than this story.)**

 **So, here's a quick recap since it's been so long... (Hopefully this will be the last recap I'll have to do for this story.)**  
-Ash is in the form of Mewthree still, with his memories wiped. Both Mew and Zapdos have been killed by him.  
-Mew explained that there is a slight chance at restoring Ash's memories if he goes to the Tree of Beginnings. However since Mew is dead (her soul is being harbored within Ash at the moment) they have to get the timing right. If Ash get's there too soon Mew's soul won't be strong enough to restore his memories. If they are too slow the other legendaries will catch up and could kill Ash.  
-All of the legendaries are being forced to attack Mewthree since he's vowed to kill Arceus, triggering ancient protection laws.  
-Jessie and James are at Cinnabar Island, trying to prevent Team Rocket from interfering further.  
-Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Meowth, and Charizard on at Kanto's shoreline with Mewthree, both trying to help restore him to Ash and prevent the legends from attacking/him from attacking the legendaries. Ash/Mewthree is currently fighting Articuno and Moltres.  
-Ash's only memory is from when Mew and Mewtwo turned him to stone (from the first movie). Not realizing that he was the one turned to stone, Mewthree is convinced that Mew is a killer and anyone associated with her is dangerous.

 **Enjoy chapter twelve! (If any of you are still there after all this time!)**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Just off Kanto's Coastline: Kanto- 11:27 A.M]**

Ash formed a Steel Wing, diving at the Articuno. She tried to fly out of the way, but her paralysis slowed her down, allowing the Zapdos-Ash to strike her across the back. She fell forward by the force of the attack, blood pooling across her back. Moltres dove at Mewthree, releasing a Fire Blast at him as he attacked his sister. Ash took the attack with a groan, but sent out a powerful Thunder down at the falling Articuno, then spun around to deal with Moltres.

Articuno struggled to spread her wings as she spiralled out of control. Every time she managed to align herself in the air the paralysis took hold, preventing her from pulling herself out of the fall.

" _Rah!"_ Charizard cried, diving towards the falling ice type. She let out a shriek as Charizard came at her, expecting an attack. Charizard opening his wings, seizing Articuno in his claws. He groaned as he supported the dead weight of the legendary in grip, gravity dragging down on them. Charizard's wings managed to slow them down enough so they weren't free falling into the beach. The two flying types crashed into the sandy shore, Charizard landing on top of the Articuno. Something snapped as they collapsed into the beach, but Misty let out a sigh of relief as both staggered to their feet.

The Articuno was favoring one of her legs, hopping about like a Hoothoot as she tried to stay balanced. She tried to open her wings to get back into the air, but her left one just hung uselessly at his side. Charizard huffed, falling down to one knee in his exhaustion, watching the Articuno as she attempted to rejoin the fight above her. After a few moments it became quite clear that the Articuno wasn't going anywhere, and she sagged down onto the beach, sand getting stuck between her feathers. Her eyes remained glued to the sky, watching as Moltres battled in vain against Mewthree.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, trembling, "Pikapi!"

Mewthree glanced down towards them form a moment, and Misty rushed forward, scooping Pikachu up into her arms. But Ash did nothing, only turning his attention back towards the charging Moltres, releasing a powerful Thunder attack right as the fire type came in close. Articuno let out a loud cry, once again trying to take to the air, but with her broken wing she was grounded. The Zapdos began glowing, and Ash once more took on his true form of Mewthree, forming a Psycho Cut in each hand, launching it at the weakened Moltres.

" _Pikapi!"_ Pikachu screamed, and at the last second Misty managed to look away. This wasn't happening. This wasn't her Ash, _this wasn't Ash!_

Misty winced as she heard something slam into the beach, and she couldn't help but look. To her relief, there wasn't the sight of another dead legendary to greet her eyes.

Mewthree had pinned down the Moltres down to the sandy beach, who was lashing out against the psychic restraints holding him down. The fire bird was covered in blood, and Misty wasn't sure if it would be able to continue fighting, even if he wasn't been held down by a Psychic attack.

Mewthree hovered above the three birds, his cold brown eyes calculating, _You should have never crossed me,_ He said telepathically, drifting closer. Articuno fired at Ice Beam at him, which he deflected with an aura shield. Ash was breathing heavily, looking worn, but far from defeated. He landed on the beach, making Misty flinch as he approached Zapdos's body. Brock protectively stepped in front of Misty, and Mewthree looked towards them, _Do not fear, humans. You have done no wrong._

Mewthree refocused his attention on the fallen Zapdos, blocking a weak attempt of a Fire Blast from the restrained Moltres. Like with Mew's body, a small silvery orb was rising up from the dead Pokemon, gleaming brightly. But unlike the one that had come from Mew, this one seemed to have no power over where it drifted. Mewthree held out his hand, and the small orb darted into it as if magnetically drawn to the psychic. He closed his hand, and it vanished, and when he opened it again there were two orbs dancing across his palm- one from Zapdos, and one from Mew.

Articuno let out a high-pitched scream, charging straight at Ash despite her wounds, hobbling on one foot, trying to reach the orbs.

Mewthree wheeled around, releasing his psychic hold on Moltres, firing an Aura Sphere at the Articuno, launching her back. Moltres quickly rose to his feet, springing into the air, but Mewthree was quicker, launching a Psycho Cut before the fire type could get far, sending him crashing into the sand.

 _While this has been fun,_ Mewthree said to the two remaining legendary birds, each outlined with blue psychic energy, _I've had enough now. I would have let you live if you would have never fought me, but you have made up your choice. Good bye._

" _No!"_ Misty screamed, the words rushing out of her throat as the realization set in, "Don't kill them! Ash- you can't!"

Ash- No. Mewthree, slowly turned to look at her, his cold eyes scanning her suspiciously, _And why shouldn't I, human? Were they not the first ones to attack me? Did they not have the intentions of killing me?_

Misty shivered, clutching Pikachu closer. She could feel the rage coming from Mewthree. Brock was still standing in front of her, but Mewthree flicked him away with a simple Psychic attack, sending him crashing into the sand, unharmed.

"T-they can't fight back," Misty whispered, realizing that he was waiting for an answer, and this creature wasn't one she wanted to keep waiting. She wasn't quite sure of how to reason with Ash in this state, he clearly wasn't going to listen to any Pokemon, and she could see in his eyes that he believed that what he was doing was right. Misty took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus, "You've defeated them, you don't need to kill them. That would make you no better than them."

Half of her excepted Mewthree to attack her as she said this, and she couldn't help but take a step back as he moved towards her. Part of her couldn't believe Mew's words from earlier, how could this be her husband? This couldn't be Ash! He would never consider harming a Pokemon, let alone killing one!

Her stomach twisted as she watched an all too familiar smile dance up onto Mewthree's face, revealing two sharp canine teeth. Still, there was only one person in this world had that smile, and that was Ash.

 _Very well,_ Mewthree said, releasing Moltres and Articuno from his Psychic attack. Misty excepted the birds to start attacking once more, but instead they sagged to the ground, exhausted. Moltres was coughing up ashes and soot, quivering, while Articuno limped over to her brother worryingly, _But if I am continued to be attacked in such a manner, I will not hold back,_ He turned towards Misty, blinking, _What is your name, human?_

"M-misty..." Misty whispered quietly, unsure of what to do. Mew had wanted them to get Ash to the Tree of Beginnings, but was this too soon? Would Mew's soul be recovered enough to help him?

 _Misty,_ Mewthree muttered telepathically, _I do not know why, but I like that name. It makes me feel... happy,_ He blinked for a second, staring at her, _Why do I sense many auras around you?_

"W-what do you mean?" Misty asked, shifting Pikachu. The electric mouse crawled up onto her shoulder, watching his remains of his trainer hesitantly. Behind him Archeops landed next to Charizard, collapsing to the sandy beach. Brock quietly approached Ash's two Pokemon, watching Misty from the corner of his eye, but seemed to know better than to interrupt.

 _Everyone has a unique aura surrounding them,_ Mewthree said, _Yet I sense three auras with you, besides that Pikachu's. Why is that?_

Misty laid a hand on her stomach, realizing what he meant now, "I'm pregnant," Misty whispered quietly, but he only looked more confused, "I have two babies growing inside of me."

Mewthree smiled again, and for a moment it was hard to believe that this was the same creature that had slaughtered two legendaries, _...That makes me happy, and I do not know why._

Misty struggled to form a reply, emotions welling up inside of her. Memories or not, Ash was buried somewhere in this being. Her Ash was right in front of her, yet he was farther than he had ever been. This hurt Misty more than she expected, even more than when he had been missing.

Mewthree suddenly stiffened, whipping around and glaring off in the distance, "Is something wrong?" Misty dared to ask, despite the scowl that was forming on Mewthree's face.

 _Three beings are coming. Two are strong like the birds, the third radiates even more power than that,_ Mewthree replied.

Meowth gulped, "More legendaries?"

Misty risked a glance back at the two legendary birds, who had raised their heads in the same direction Mewthree was looking, clearly sensing something as well. Brock approached Misty, "Do you have Archeops Pokeball?" He asked quietly. Pikachu scurried out of Misty's arms, grabbing Archeops Pokeball from Ash's Pokebelt. Brock took the Pokeball from the little mouse, returning the exhausted rock type to the sphere. Brock kept looking around nervously, first at the birds, then at Mewthree, then off in the direction that they were facing, "We can't stay here," He said, looking at Misty, " _You_ can't stay here. You need to get to safety."

"I'm not leaving," Misty said.

"Misty, you can't risk your children!" Brock cried, "You promised you'd go if it got too dangerous!"

Misty looked away, she _wasn't_ leaving. Not now, not when Ash was right here! She had spent so much time searching for some sign of him- she couldn't just walk away now! She took in a deep breath, but something in the distance caught her eyes, and she paled, "We have company," She whispered, and Mewthree let out a cat-like hiss, the fur on his back rising.

In the distance a large being was flying towards them, even larger than the legendary birds. The mighty Pokemon glowed with a fiery aura, covered in red and golden feathers. He lit up the sky as if he were a second sun, rainbows reflecting off of him when the sunlight hit the him. It carried itself with an elegant flight, but radiated power. Misty recognized the Pokemon right away, even though she had never seen one before. Ash had talked about this Pokemon many times, both throughout their journeys and marriage, it had been the first legendary Pokemon he had ever seen.

Ho-oh.

Ho-oh let out a loud, ear splitting cry, the fiery light around him instentifing into actual flames as he approached. Trailing behind the mighty fire type were two Pokemon, one blue and the other brown. The Suicune and the Entei were rapidly approaching, outpacing the flying Ho-oh as they came closer, racing across the land with unnatural speeds. Mewthree closed his eyes for a moment, glowing with energy, but his Teleport was still disabled from his battle with Mew. Letting out a long sigh, he rose into the air, rushing forward to meet the three approaching legends.

"It's no good," Brock muttered, "As soon as one legendary falls, more show up. Misty, I have no idea of what to do. We can't let Ash keep fighting all of them, not only is he not afraid to kill, but he can't keep fighting forever!"

"Ash will be okay," Misty whispered, but she seemed to be trying to reassure herself as she watched her apparent husband prepare an Aura Sphere in each hand, "Ash is always okay..."

"Misty, look at me," Brock said, grabbing her shoulders, forcing his friend to face him, "You need to get out of here, now. This is a fight we can't win, and I'm not going to let you be here to witness that."

"I'm not going to give up on Ash like that!" Misty screamed, pulling out of Brock's grip. Charizard glanced towards her, a weary look in his eyes. Meowth was standing near the flying type, wincing as Misty screamed, "Mew said there is some way to help him, and I'm not going to drop everything and abandon that hope!"

"That's just what it is Misty, a hope! A hope that we can somehow get past countless legendaries and convince this 'Mewthree' to listen to us! If he is truly unstoppable, and he manages to defeat everyone that comes against him, then we have a whole new problem on our hands, that Team Rocket has him on their side! And if the legendaries do manage to kill him, then that means that Ash is _dead,_ Misty!" Brock cried, "This isn't us as kids again, dealing with a couple of overly zealous Rocket members, but people that managed to turn Ash into- into- _that!"_ He pointed up towards Mewthree, who had just started clashing with Suicune and Entei, while Ho-oh flew overhead, watching the battle below him.

Misty looked up towards Ash, who was hit with a Hydro Pump from Suicune. The powerful blast of water was enough to knock him closer to the ground, allowing Entei to charge at him with a Flare Blitz. The Entei stumbled as the recoil washed over, giving Mewthree the chance to fire a Psycho Cut, but leaving him open for an attack from Suicune.

The water type hesitated for a moment though, glancing towards Misty and Brock. For a moment Misty could have sworn that she made contact with the beast. An Aura Sphere then hit Suicune in the side, sending her towards the beach. The graceful water type pulled herself to her feet, letting out a roar at Mewthree, releasing several blades of compressed air at Ash. The Air Slash hit him in the back as he was redirecting a Stone Edge from Entei, sending the stones flying back with a Psychic.

The Air Slash made him lose focus, however, and the Stone Edge was scattered to the ground. Suicune sped back towards Mewthree, firing another Hydro Pump. As Mewthree fell to the ground Entei sprang up, teeth gleaming with dark energy, sinking his fangs into Mewthree's shoulder.

"Ash!" Misty cried as she watched him stagger, the two legendaries closing in. Ho-oh didn't join the battle, only watched with narrowed eyes as Ash surrounded himself with an aura shield, blocking both legendary beasts. Huffing, Ash was hunched over, blue tail hanging low. He kept up the aura shield, blocking several incoming attacks, but didn't seem that he'd be able to keep it up for long. After a moment he let the shield down, firing two Psycho Cuts at the two legends circling him.

"Arti!" Articuno cried towards them. The ice type was standing next to Moltres, whose flames were low, "Articuno arti!"

Meowth hesitated, looking up towards Brock and Misty, nervous, "The legendaries seem to be saying that those orbs Ash got from the dead ones are... are their souls. They're trying to tell the other legendaries to retrieve them."

"Their souls?" Misty whispered uncertainly.

"M-makes sense," Brock muttered, "Mew did say that Ash was 'harboring' her soul..." He shook his head, watching Ash launch the Entei across the battlegrounds, "...I want to help Ash, but I know our Pokemon can't face these legendaries."

"Why aren't the birds and Ho-oh attacking?" Misty asked, "Didn't Mew say something about an ancient spell forcing them to attack...?"

Meowth glanced back at the wounded legendary birds, "From what I understand, it seems that they are able to resist the law somewhat, they have a level of free will. With other legendaries in the area attacking the law doesn't exert as much force on them. The birds never wanted to attack in the first place, they honestly seem kind of bitter..." Articuno glared at Meowth, "Entei and Suicune though," He nodded toward the battle, "They seem to dedicated to what they're doing. That's not good news for the twerp champ."

Misty gulped, "What do we do?"

Articuno focused her icy eyes on Misty, her wing still hanging limply at her side, "Arti," She hissed quietly.

"Meowth?" Misty asked with a gulp.

"S-she says that there's nothing we can do," Meowth translated, "You'd need a plan that can't fail to take on opponents like these."

"...Can't fail..." Misty whispered, the words stirring a memory in the back of her mind. The gym leader's eyes widened, and she wheeled around to face Brock, "I... I think I have an idea," She said.

"What?" Brock cried, blinking.

Misty was digging through her bag, pulling out a Pokeball, "Starmie!" She cried, releasing the water type. The Pokemon's gem gleamed as it was released, standing in front of Misty attentively, "I need you to teleport me to Cerulean now!"

"Misty, I don't think you Starmie can take you that far-" Brock began, but the gem on the Starmie was already starting to glow, not hesitating to obey Misty. A bright flash of light filled the air, and Misty and the Starmie vanished.

Misty stumbled as the sensation of Teleport passed. She was standing in the kitchen of her home. She placed her hands on the counter, trying to regain her sense of balance just as her Golduck entered the room to see what the noise had been.

"Gol?" He cried, startled at the sudden appearance of his trainer. Golduck ran up to Misty, laying a webbed hand on her side as she ran up to the sink, stomach heaving, "Duck!" Golduck quickly ran over to the cupboard, pulling a cup down with Psychic as Misty threw up again, stomach churning.

"Thank you," She muttered, accepting the glass after Golduck had filled, vision blurry as she tried to wash down the foul taste, "I'm sure... I won't be... like this when t-the babies come..." She filled up the glass of water once more, quickly draining the cup "Get ready to take me back... Starmie..."

The starfish's gem blinked wearily, clearly worn from teleporting so far. Misty ignored this though, quickly heading towards the stairs. Golduck stayed by her side, a look of confusion on his face as he followed his trainer up towards her bedroom. Misty closed her eyes, wondering if this could even work, but it may be their only chance.

* * *

 **[Several years earlier: Cerulean City: Kanto- 8:27 P.M.]**

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Misty asked, as Ash came down from the attic, holding something in his hands. He wore a scowl on his face, and he glanced up at Misty, sighing.

"Not really. Part of me wants to get rid of this," He held up a small wooden box, "But hey, technically this is a priceless object, so I hold onto it."

Curiosity and confusion crossed Misty's face as she looked at the small box. It didn't seem to be anything special, just a small container with a lock, "What is it?"

Ash watched her for a moment, "Every champion gets one," Ash said, "Sort of a little 'congratulations' gift," He pulled out a small key, unlocking the box, "I think it's completely unnecessary, a champion shouldn't need one," He opened the box, holding it out and allowing her to look at the object that laid inside. Misty's eyes widened as she looked at the purple sphere.

"Wait, is that a-?"

"Yes," Ash cut her off, "Yes it is," He snapped the box lid shut, "And it stays in here," He locked the box again, stuffing the key in his pocket.

"Why don't you use it?" Misty cried, "Do you know how valuable that is-" Misty fell silent as she saw the look on Ash's face. He seemed... disappointed.

"Misty, I don't want to use it," He said quietly, an almost sorrowful look in his gaze, "I thought you'd feel the same way. It's simply an unfair way of doing things. As trainers we should earn Pokemon, develop trust and a bond. This takes all of that away from a Pokemon, does it have limitless possibilities? Yes. But it takes away the very thing that it means to be a trainer. Unlike others of it's kind, this can't fail, that's why I don't want to use it."

Misty looked at the box again for a moment, then nodded, "I... I suppose you're right."

Ash gave her a small smile, "I'd knew you'd understand. That's why I brought it down from the attic, I don't think it should be just sitting up there."

Misty frowned, "Ash... If you don't like it then why do you have one?"

"Lance gave it to me," Ash replied, staring down at the wooden box.

"I assumed that, since you said that every champion got one. But why did you accept it then?" Misty asked.

"Because I didn't want it in the hands of anyone else," Ash replied, straightening his hat, "You know in the wrong hands how dangerous this could potentially be.

"T-then why don't you d-destroy it or something?" The thought of ruining such a rare item made Misty shudder a bit.

Ash looked at her for a moment, his brown eyes carrying a serious look that she rarely saw in her Ash, "Because there may come a day where I might need it," Ash said, "I don't like the idea behind it, but I can't deny that it may be necessary one day," He set the box on the table, "That's why I'm showing it to you," Ash whispered, "Because I trust you, Mist."

Misty flushed as Ash wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in close for a kiss, "I hope you trust me," She muttered as they pulled away, "I'm your wife after all."

"Promise you won't touch it unless it's necessary?" Ash asked.

"Promise."

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cerulean City: Kanto- 11:41 A.M]**

Misty paused as she entered her bedroom. It was messy, she hadn't had the heart to keep it spotless like she usually did ever since Ash had gone missing. Even some of Ash's possessions laid sturn across the room, untouched from when he had vanished. Misty trembled as she thought of what Ash possibly could have done through during those six weeks he was gone. What Team Rocket had done to him to turn him into... into Mewthree.

She shuddered, but headed straight for Ash's desk that was tucked into the corner. One of her twins kicked from within her pregnant stomach, clearly not happy with what they had been put through today. Misty placed one hand on her belly, the other opening Ash's draws, digging through them. Misty didn't care as she tossed papers to the floor, or the nicknacks she let fall to the ground. Two soothe bells, a half of a contest ribbon, a focus band; all quickly discard. She opened another drawer, searching through it as well.

It wasn't until she torn through the third drawer that she came across the little box that Ash had shown her several years prior. The wooden box still had a the small lock on it, and she had no idea where the key was, but that didn't matter.

"Gol?" Golduck asked as Misty placed the wooden box in front of him.

"Use Brick Break," Misty ordered, pointing to the box, "On the corners, I just want to get into it, not break what's inside."

Golduck frowned at the box uncertainly, his webbed hand glowing with orange energy. Gulping, he karte chopped the corner of the box, the wood splintering off as he slammed down on it. Misty seized the box, using her hands to pry it apart. She didn't care as small pieces of wood dug into her palm, because her hands had wrapped around her prize.

Misty pulled the Pokeball from out of the box, staring down at it for a moment. The purple sphere looked a little dusty, but unharmed. She turned over the purple Pokeball, gulping for a moment. Golduck shot her another questioning look, but Misty didn't give the water type an answer. She just bolted down stairs towards Starmie- just hoping that this would work.

* * *

 **This story is officially off of** **hiatus, so that means I will be back to constant updates (at least one chapter month, but more if possible). Sorry it took so long to pick this story back up, but I'm now here to finish it.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Psystrike

**Haha! I'm stay constant with updates now!**

 **Thank you for the support you guys have given this story, even though it's just come out of hiatus. :) Enjoy chapter thirteen!**

* * *

 **[Present Day: Kanto Coastline: Kanto- 11:37 A.M]**

"This a-ain't looking too good," Meowth muttered, not able to hide the waver in his voice as he dared to look at the clashing legendaries.

Charizard let out a snort of agreement, watching his trainer battle through narrowed eyes. It was hard to wrap his mind around, that this demented creature battling was his trainer. Despite the sickening feeling the lizard got from watching the brutal fighting, he couldn't keep hidden the awe he was feeling as he watched Mewthree send the Entei flying across the field with a Psycho Cut. The crescent blade of psychic energy sliced the Entei across the shoulder, spilling a dark blood down his fur. The legendary fire type struggled to its feet, letting out a deep roar.

Charizard felt his claws curling, he had fought an Entei once, even if it had been an undefeatable illusion created by the Unown, but seeing another drove a stake of bitterness into Charizard. Even if he had defeated other legendary opponents before, a reminder of his loss ate away at him. Not because of his defeat, but because he was now watching the most important human in his life go up against the same thing that had once beaten him, and he didn't want to see Ash get hurt.

But Ash was having no trouble with the Entei.

With Suicune relying on ranged attacks, and Entei staying in close with physical attacks, Entei became the main target for the Ash. Mewthree was able to catch the Stone Edges fired at him with a Psychic, and send the sharp rocks flying right back at Entei. The recoil from the Flare Blitz was slowly wearing the Entei down, adding onto the massive damage that he was taking from Ash's direct attacks and sheer power. Blood poured down his fur as the mighty lion dragged himself to his feet once more, dodging a Psycho Cut.

Suicune released an Icy Wind at Mewthree as he prepared an Aura Sphere for Entei, the chilling gale spreading frost across Mewthree's fur, slowing him down ever so slightly. Ash turned, releasing the Aura Sphere at Suicune instead. Entei took advantage at the change of targets, barreling straight at Ash, covered in bright flames as his Flare Blitz roared to life. Brock turned away as the Entei came at Ash, but Charizard couldn't take his eyes off of them. A moment before Entei crashed into Ash, a blue barrier flared up behind him, the aura shield blocking the attack without Mewthree even needing to turn around.

The Aura Sphere hit Suicune, allowing Ash turn and hover above the Entei. A Psychic surrounded Entei, the glowing energy lifting him into the air, blasting him back. The fire type let out a groan as he slammed into the earth. Mewthree lifted him into the air again, slamming him back down. Entei let out a roar of a cry, struggling to break free of the powerful psychic energy. Suicune was charging straight at Ash, Air Slashes flying from her in an attempt to break his focus. Ho-oh was watching silently above, no words coming from the legendary as he watched his companions be attacked, and Charizard felt a twinge of annoyance. Wasn't Ho-oh the master of the legendary beasts? Why did he just stand by?!

Ash landed on the ground, taking in ragged breaths as he released Entei from his psychic hold. Both relief and fear formed upon from seeing this action, it showed that Mewthree did have limits, but it also meant Ash was getting weaker. Charizard opened his wings, perhaps he could rejoin the fight, take on the Entei and leave the Suicune for Ash... But there wasn't much left of the Entei, the Psycho Cuts had slashed him up, leaving blood dripping from his fur. A dozen sharp stones formed around him, and he released the Stone Edge at Ash while he sent a Dark Pulse at Suicune. Ash didn't catch the stones this time, and the knife-like rocks slammed into his back.

'Ash!' Pikachu cried, whimpers coming from the small mouse as he watched blood pool across his trainer, "Pikapi!"

Entei charged forward, finally having caught Ash off guard, he let a risky Flare Blitz burst to life once more. He bore down on a stumbling Ash, fangs gleaming with dark energy, aiming right for Ash's throat.

Mewthree twisted about, fur raised and eyes glowing. The remains of the Stone Edge suddenly rose into the air, sharp blades of stones pointed right at the incoming Entei. The fire type didn't even have time to pull out of the Flare Blitz, and the Psychic-boosted Stone Edge flew straight into Entei.

The cry that filled the air made Charizard want to turn and fly away, to get away from the horrible and painful call that was coming from the Entei as the close ranged Stone Edge stabbed into him. Charizard trembled, this was a fate that no Pokemon should face! Charizard opened his wings again, not quite sure of what he was trying to do, but he had to end this-

" _Screee!"_

Ho-oh's ear-splitting cry filled the air, and the phoenix became surrounded in golden flames. The golden red Pokemon went into a steep dive, claws out and aimed down towards Mewthree just as Entei sagged to the ground. Suicune froze, staring at the fire type as the light started to leave his eyes. A small, but now familiar, silver orb danced up from Entei. Suicune sped forward, trying to reach her brother's soul as it flew into Ash's outstretched palm. Ho-oh let out another cry, crashing straight into Ash as his hand closed around Entei's soul.

The sheer power behind the bird was more than Charizard expected, and the Ho-oh seized Ash in his claws, dragging him into the air. Ash lashed out, managing to barely slip out from the large claws. Ho-oh glared down at Mewthree, diving down right at him once more. He pinned Ash to the ground with his claws, folding up his wings, beak opening as he prepared a Sacred Fire. Charizard's eyes widened as he watched the golden fire fill the legendary's mouth. He was ready to throw himself into the air, to do something, but he knew there was no way he could reach Ash in time-

A bright blue glow filled the air, an aura shield hastily thrown up by Ash just at the last moment. Ho-oh let out a low hiss as his Sacred Fire burned out without hitting it's target. Ash began to glow, and with a flash of light he teleported away, reappearing behind Ho-oh, releasing an Aura Sphere. The sphere of blue energy slammed into the back of the phoenix's neck, and Ash teleported away once more as Ho-oh turned to face him.

The same glow of teleport filled the air in front of Charizard and the others, Misty and Starmie appearing back onto the beach with the flash of white light. The Starmie slumped down into the sand, fainted from the sheer distance it had teleported it's trainer. Misty was huffing, looking around nervously, something clutched in her hand. She quickly returned her exhausted Starmie to a Pokeball, looking towards Brock just as Pikachu ran up and jumped on her shoulder.

"What did I miss?" She asked quietly, fingering the purple object in her hand. Charizard craned his head to look at it, frowning.

"...Entei was killed, and Ho-oh joined the fight," Brock muttered, clearly trying to stay calm, "I... I don't think Ash can l-last much longer like this," He gulped, "But he is able to teleport again," He looked up towards the fighting. Suicune had stopped her attacks, watching as her master released bursts of fire at Ash. Mewthree managed to teleport away at the last possible moments, barely avoiding the intense flames, "...I think that's the only thing keeping him a-alive at this point. Ho-oh is clearly much stronger than the other legendaries we've seen, and Ash is already injured."

Misty looked pale, shakened. She raised the object in her hand, gulping, "Then we better pray that this works," She muttered, and Charizard's eyes went wide. There was a Pokeball in her hands, just not any though. The purple Pokeball sat in Misty's grip, the letter 'M' written on the front of the sphere. Charizard had only seen this kind of Pokeball once before, during his and Ash's battle against Lance for the title of champion. It was the same kind of Pokeball that had held Lance's Raikou.

Brock seemed just as stunned, "Misty..." He muttered, "Is that a-?"

"It's a Master ball," She confirmed, nodding a bit. She looked down at it, wincing, "Ash made me promise to never touch it unless necessary, and..." She trailed off gulping, looking towards the fighting, "Um... and I this this counts as 'necessary'."

Brock followed her gaze, which was now resting on the battling Mewthree. Brock frowned for a moment, eyes suddenly widening, "Wait- Misty- you're not thinking of-!"

"He's a Pokemon now, right?" Misty asked, "If he's a Pokemon then he can be captured. And the only Pokeball I think that's strong enough to catch something as powerful as him would be this Master ball," She stared down at it again, "Every champion gets one, that's how Lance caught his Raikou. Ash never wanted one though, he thought it was unfair to the Pokemon since it never fails in a capture, that they don't get a chance to fight back..." She tightened her grip on the Master ball, "But he didn't trust it to be in anyone else's hands but his own."

"Misty..." Brock muttered.

"Look, it's the only way that we can both stop him and get him away from these legendaries!" Misty cried, "Do you think I want to do this? Because the answer is no! But that's my husband up there, and I'm not going to let what Team Rocket's done take him away from me!"

Charizard could only stare at his trainer's wife, she was planning on capturing Ash... The idea was almost funny, but Charizard felt no laughter as he looked about. Articuno and Moltres laid injured on the beach. Mew was dead, Zapdos was dead, Entei was dead. This fight with Ho-oh would end with either it or Ash dying, and losing Ash was something that Charizard couldn't accept. Even if Ash did somehow conquer Ho-oh in his current state, more legends would just show up to fight him. Charizard lowered his head a bit, realizing that Misty was right. This may be the only option to get both Ash and the legendaries under control.

Charizard's eyes flickered back up towards the battle between Mewthree and Ho-oh, and he stiffened. Charizard sprang forward, knocking Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Meowth to the ground. All four of them let out a startled cry as Charizard forced them down to the sand, pinning them down as best as he could with his claws. Making sure Misty was in the middle, Charizard planted his wings around the humans and Pokemon, encasing them as much as he could just as a powerful wave of Sacred Fire washed towards them.

Charizard let out a roar of pain, even with a resistance to fire, this attack _hurt._ Ho-oh had gotten impatient with Mewthree's constant teleporting, and had simply engulfed the whole area in flames in hopes of landing an attack. Though only the edges of the fire had reached them, Charizard's scales ached as he pulled his wings back as the Sacred Fire died down. He looked down at the humans below him, relieved to find them mostly unharmed. They were gasping for air, since the fire had burned away most of the oxygen Brock and Meowth had mild burns, but Charizard had taken the brunt of the attack. Misty was practically untouched, with the exception of her hair, which had been slightly charred.

Despite his few burns, Brock quickly helped Misty into a sitting position, trying to calm the stunned woman. She leaned forward, coughing as soot drifted through the air. Charizard looked around, Moltres had thrown himself between the flames and Articuno, protecting the ice type from the direct fire, though the birds had received even less of the attack than Charizard had. Suicune was surrounded with an Aqua Ring, which had been barely enough to neutralize the direct fire she had taken. Ash let down the aura shield he had used to defend himself from the Sacred Fire, releasing two Psycho Cuts at Ho-oh.

A growl got caught in Charizard's throat as he watched Ho-oh rise into the air. Battling Ash because of this stupid ancient law was one thing, but firing an attack that had harmed innocent bystanders was another. He had made a promise to both Ash and Golduck to protect Misty no matter what, to protect her unborn children. He thought back on his own mate, Charla, and he stiffened. This battle had gone on long enough.

Letting out a bellowing roar, Charizard charged down the beach, ignoring the glass-like shards that now littered the shore. He threw his wings open, flapping them almost as wildly as Archeops's did when she flew, and sprang into the air. Green energy hooked around his talons, the Dragon Claw glowing just as fiercely as the flickering fire on his tail. Mewthree and Ho-oh both glanced in his direction as he came barreling at them. He let out a snarl, charging straight at Ho-oh, and he slashed the legendary across the face.

Ho-oh let out a screech as the Dragon Claw ripped right between his eyes, and the dragon-like Pokemon dove down, flames forming in his mouth. He released a Flamethrower from behind, just as Mewthree fired at Aura Sphere. Ho-oh flapped his wings, trying to go higher, but was cut off by Charizard as he rose above him, two Dragon Claws ready. He brought them down on Ho-oh's back, darting away before a Brave Bird could hit him.

Ho-oh turned, diving towards Mewthree with another Brave Bird. Ash teleported away, but Ho-oh was expecting this, turning around and slamming into Ash as soon as he reappeared, grabbing him with his talons once more. Charizard let out a snarl, wishing that he could pull off a Seismic Toss and be done with, but Ho-oh was simply too large and powerful to do that.

'Drop the kid,' Charizard snarled at the legendary, even though Ash was far from being a child, 'Hurt one hair... fur on his body and I'll kill you,' Charizard growled. Ho-oh regarded him with fiery red eyes, curling his talons tighter around the Mewthree. Ash was huffing, but for some reason was making no effort to just escape using Teleport.

'It's been along time since someone's faced me with that much dedication,' Ho-oh said, his voice almost a purr, 'But the mutant has made this personal, killing Entei. Stand down, young one.'

Charizard let out a low growl, 'You're the one that let Entei and Suicune battle on their own, without Raikou around. We both know that if you would have interfered sooner, you could have protected them.'

The Ho-oh stiffened, glaring at Charizard, '...You have a sharp tongue to go with those sharp eyes, fledgling.'

Charizard looked down at Ash for a moment, then back at Ho-oh, 'Better than being a mighty legendary that's only associated with sunshine and rainbows,' Charizard replied. Ash wasn't even fighting against Ho-oh, eyes closed as he laid in the bird's grasp, hands brought together.

Ho-oh snarled, beak forming with flames. Charizard quickly flew up just as a Sacred Fire blasted right where he had been moments before. A small glow was forming between Ash's hands, steadily gaining power. Charizard wasn't quite sure what move he was charging up, but he knew it was nothing to be underestimated. He just had to keep Ho-oh distracted a bit longer...

Too late, Ho-oh had refocused his attention on Ash, eyes widening as he realized that Ash's whole body was now faintly glowing. You could see his veins beneath his skin, illuminating their path. His eyes were a blue void, and the glow in his hands had brightly insteinfed. Charizard could make out three silver orbs dancing around Ash, as if he were drawing energy from the souls of the dead legends. Ho-oh quickly released Ash, preparing to blast him with his Sacred Fire.

Ash hovered in the air for a moment, a strange silence surrounding them. Charizard narrowed his eyes, the light around Ash becoming brighter and brighter, he could no longer make out the souls of the Pokemon dancing around him. Ho-oh paused, drifting back uncertainly, not sure of what to make of Mewthree.

 _Boom!_

The light around Mewthree exploded, pure, untamed psychic energy expanding in every direction. Charizard wasn't one to run, but he knew that he couldn't let the energy touch him. The fire type turned, racing higher into the sky, blinded by the bright flashes energy even though he wasn't even looking towards it.

The Psystrike rapidly engulfed the airspace around Ash, and Ho-oh didn't even have the chance to escape. The psychic energy slammed into the legendary, the pressure digging into his mind, causing him to let out a screech as the psychic force attacked both his mind and body. Charizard dared to look down below him, he could no longer see Ash nor Ho-oh, both draped in the remains of the uncontrolled Psystrike. The blue glow died down slightly, and he could make out two figures, hovering limply in the air.

Charizard hesitated as the light began to dim, and he had the feeling that they would no longer be supported as soon as the glow faded. Charizard went into a dive, heading straight at Ash, eyes narrowed. He swooped into the remains of the attacks, wincing as the remains of the psychic energy pricked his mind, a small headache forming at the base of his skull. Charizard ignored this though, seizing Ash in his claws, dragging his limp trainer into the sky as the last of the Psystrike began to fade.

No longer supported by the psychic waves nor his own wings, Ho-oh was left to free fall through the air. Charizard's heart jumped as he watched his fellow fire type fall, but he knew there was no way he could have carried Ho-oh. Besides, he wasn't letting go of Ash.

Mewthree twitched as Ho-oh hit the ground, but seemed too tired to gather the energy to levitate. He let out a low hiss at Charizard, those familiar brown eyes of Ash glaring into him. Charizard glided towards the ground, watching as Suicune raced towards the collapsed Ho-oh. Charizard gently placed Ash on the ground, Misty and the others making their way towards them. Ho-oh's Sacred Fire had left much the beach torched, forming fragments of glass-like material across a lot of the sand. Pikachu was riding on Misty's shoulder, and Meowth was unhappily sitting in Brock's arms.

"You humans and your shoes," He muttered, small paws crossed, hopping down as soon as they reached the unburnt sand. Ash, exhausted, looked up towards Meowth.

 _You speak the language of humans?_ He asked, telepathy quiet, but he sounded surprised.

"Took a while, but yeah," Meowth shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the attention Mewthree was giving him. Pikachu stared at Ash, a whimper caught in his throat. Misty's hand holding the Master ball twitched, but she had a pained look in her eyes, she seemed unable to bring herself to throw it.

'Master,' Suicune said, approaching Ho-oh, 'Master, are you alright?'

The phoenix stirred slightly, raising his head. Mewthree stiffened as he realized the fire type was still alive, letting out a snarl as he quickly stood up, wincing in pain. Ho-oh didn't seem to have the strength to get to his feet, but he still prepared another Sacred Fire, gold flames forming in his beak, blasting right at them. Charizard stiffened, but didn't have time to shield Misty and the others again as the wave fire rushed towards them.

Ash leapt towards Misty, knocking her to the ground with a single blow of his tail. He raised one hand, calling up a flickering aura shield, surrounding them all in a dome of blue aura. He grunted as the flames hit his barrier, falling to a knee, but kept the shield up.

Ho-oh's head sagged to the side as the flames stopped, huffing as he tried to regain his energy. Charizard was trembling with rage, he had almost killed all of them with that blast!

"Misty!" Brock cried, rushing to her, wincing in pain from his burns from earlier.

Ash let out an inhuman sound, hackles raised like a rabid Pokemon, _Don't!_ He snarled telepathically, _Hurt. The. Human. Girl!_ His aura flickered about him, responding to the rage building up in him.

'Coward!' Charizard screamed at the phoenix, equally angry. He threw himself into the air and rushing towards where Ho-oh had landed. _No one_ attacked his family, and as far as Charizard was concerned, his friends and teammates were family. He didn't even care if Ho-oh clearly had several broken bones, or seemed to be lacking the energy to fight back. Charizard allowed the energy for Dragon Claw to curl around his claws, diving straight at Ho-oh.

Suicune stepped forward, releasing a Hydro Pump at Charizard. The powerful torrent of water washed over him, knocking him back to the ground. Sand stuck to his scales as he pulled himself to his feet, groaning as he felt his inner strength seemed to be burning lower. He didn't care, he had landed right next to Ho-oh anyways, he had make him pay-

Mewthree was right above Ho-oh already though, a rage brewing in his eyes as he hovered above the Pokemon, _Attacking me is one thing,_ He growled, huffing in exhaustion, _But attacking humans is another!_ He formed a Psycho Cut in front of him, allowing the psychic blade of energy to grow and expand. Charizard made no efforts to stop Ash, despite the cry from Pikachu. Suicune turned, preparing a Hydro Pump for Ash, but Charizard dove at her. He seized the water type with a Seismic Toss, spinning around and hurling her far from his trainer and Ho-oh. She landed not far from Misty and Brock, but having no concern for the Suicune, Charizard turned back to Ho-oh just as Ash released the Psycho Cut.

Too weak to fight back, the Psycho Cut slashed Ho-oh across the chest, but unlike with the other legendaries, Charizard felt no sorrow as he watched the life leave Ho-oh's charcoal eyes. Suicune froze up, too stunned to make a sound as Ho-oh's silvery soul rose up from his body. Mewthree drew in close to it, clearly planning on collecting it like he had the rest. But as he drew near the orb darted back. Mewthree drifted closer, holding out his hands, but like with Mew's soul, Ho-oh's seemed to be able to control its path.

A slight frown crossed Charizard's face as the soul turned away from Mewthree, charging right at him.

It felt like an intense fire had just sparked to life in his heart as the soul flew into him. His scales on his chest, right where the orb had passed through Charizard, felt like they were burning. Charizard let out a roar of pain as he felt Ho-oh's energy rushing through him, exploring every muscle in his body. His claws flexed against his own, wings flaring open as he stumbled forward. His mind was a wave of pain, like he had just been hit by a Hydro Cannon. There was a foreign presence in his mind, not just residing, but it felt like it was welding itself into him. Charizard collapsed to the ground, desperately trying to regain control of his body.

'Charizard?!' Pikachu cried, the small mouse stepping forward.

Ho-oh's will was like iron, wrapping his soul into Charizard body, solidifying his control over the new form. Charizard writhed as his consciousness was smothered, pressed away to the deepest parts of his mind. Panic washed through Charizard as Ho-oh forced him to lift his head, testing the limits of his body.

His arms hung at his side, a foreign limb to the Ho-oh now in control. His neck was craned uncomfortably like a bird's, and his wings hung part way open and feet curling into the sand. Pikachu, having received no response, risked approaching Charizard. He wanted to scream at his teammate to stay back, but his jaws refused to listen to him. When Pikachu was only a few steps away, everyone staring at Charizard with concern and uncertainty, Ho-oh caused Charizard's body to rush forward. He slashed with one wing, sending the small mouse flying. Pikachu quickly recovered from the blow, springing to his, eyes wide and startled, but Ho-oh was already moving onto another target.

A screeching roar escaped from Charizard's mouth, a sound that he hadn't thought possible for him to make, and Ho-oh forced Charizard's wings to fully open. Fear took root in Charizard as he rushed into the air against, speedily flying towards Ash, who was still hovering above Ho-oh's body, huffing in exhaustion. Panic still racing through him, the realization set into Charizard. Ho-oh maybe have been dead, but he wasn't done with Ash yet, and Charizard was now nothing but a puppet for the Johto legendary.

Oh how Charizard wished Misty had thrown the Master ball when she had the chance.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cinnabar Island, Rocket Labs: Kanto- 11:46 A.M]**

"Against the wall," Jessie hissed, pulling James around the corner. He followed her, allowing himself to be pressed up against the wall as they heard footsteps coming their way. James closed his eyes, convinced that they were going to be found, they were too deep into the labs to go unnoticed now.

But the footsteps simply faded away as their owner pressed on, and Jessie nudged him in the side, telling him that it was safe for them to continue. Her Swoobat was perched on her shoulder, his eyes gleaming with psychic energy. The flying type had seemed to have recovered from his sudden fainting spell earlier, which James was sure to have been caused by the overwhelming amount of psychic waves that Mew and Mewthree had been letting off in their fight.

James stared at Jessie as she lead him further into the laboratories, emotions welling up inside of him. Jessie had betrayed their trust, she had lied to them, rejoined Team Rocket, and had helped capture the very man that had gotten them out of the criminal world and cleared their name. All of the 'trips' she had told him about were just cover ups for her new Rocket missions. She hadn't even told _him_ part of the truth. She had done nothing but lie until she had a champion's Typhlosion out for her blood.

But he just couldn't bring himself be mad at her.

Jessie pulled some of her magenta hair back, gulping, looking around the hallway. She glanced at her Swoobat, who gave her a brief nod, and they all advanced onward with silence. With the help of an ID card Jessie had, her Porygon, and her Swoobat, they had been able to sneak into the Rocket base with ease. James was startled with how far Rocket had come since Ash had shut them down a several years prior. Cinnabar island was the perfect place for them to set up base- it had been uninhabited since the volcano eruption and deemed unsafe to travel to by the league.

"Now where to?" James asked Jessie quietly. She refused to meet his gaze, skin pale, having the same guiltily sick look on her face that she had the whole day. She had wronged them, and she knew it. But still, he find a way for him to be angry with. She wasn't proud of what she had done, and now she wanted to help them. She had never wanted this to happen to Ash, Jessie still had that good heart that he always knew of, even if it was often buried away in her pride.

"I don't think Team Rocket is going to interfere with A-ash unless he doesn't return," Jessie said quietly, "They have him on their side, they made sure of that, they didn't want another Mewtwo..." Jessie gulped, "But they have other Pokemon here, ones that were fused like with A-ash and Mew..." She fell silent for a moment, "We have to get them out of here."

James nodded, no Pokemon deserved to be in Rocket's hands. Besides, if there were other fusions, that would provide evidence for what Team Rocket was doing here. Perhaps even they could help Jessie clear her name again, "Let's do it."

There was an electronically locked door at the end of the hallway. Jessie swiped her ID card against the lock, but it didn't respond. Sighing, she looked at the keypad on the wall, "Porygon, get us in please."

The light flashed several times, showing that her Porygon was hidden within the coding. After several moments the lock flashed green, and the door swung open. Jessie didn't seemed surprised, but James was amazed at what the little Pokemon could do. They entered the room, and all at once James's awe vanished, replaced with horror.

"Oh my Mew..." He muttered, looking around the laboratory. Cages lined the walls, all filled with unrecognizable creatures. Jessie looked at him mournfully, and James slowly approached one of the cages.

The label over the cage door read 'Ninenine', and the creature inside looked miserable. It vaguely resembled an Arcanine, with a large orange body and a mane of fur. It's legs however were graceful and thin, looking unable to support its muscular body. The Pokemon had the multiple tails of a Ninetales, some furless and deformed, others short with clumps of fur clinging to the tails. It was a sickening sight, but James couldn't take his gaze away.

"Don't touch the cages," Jessie warned as James reached out, "They're electrified. My ID card won't work in here, we'll need Porygon help to disable the doors so we can open them."

"Do the Pokemon have Pokeball?" James asked.

Jessie gave short nod, "As far as I know, all of them do," She pointed to a cupboard next to the doors, "There's files with more details on each fusion there, along with their Pokeballs. We'll need them after we get the Pokemon out of the cages."

"Why don't we just recall them through the bars of the cage?" James suggested, looking around. All of the fusions were watching them with wide, hopeful eyes, "A return beam should be able to get through with no problem."

Jessie stared at him, "..."

James shifted, "Um... Jess?"

"Thank Arceus you're here, or else I would have been spending the whole day trying to open the cages," Jessie muttered, heading towards the cupboard, "Recalling them is a simple idea, but yet it didn't even cross my mind," She opened the drawers with no effort, apparently the Rocket's thought the lock on the room was all that was needed, "I'll start collecting the files, they explain all the care each fusion needs to keep them alive. Many of the older ones are unstable, you start getting them into the Pokeballs."

James gave a short nod, feeling the tension between them fall slightly. A shudder of excitement ran through James, he hadn't stolen anything in years! As much as he loved his new life, he couldn't deny that were was something satisfying about snagging something right from under someone's nose. And Team Rocket deserved that to happen to them more than anyone. He took out one of the drawers of Pokeballs, looking over the small black spheres, which all had a red 'R' on the front, along with a small label.

Relieved that he wouldn't have to guess who each Pokeball was for, he grabbed the Pokeball labeled 'Ninenine' and aimed it towards the cage with the Arcanine-Ninetales fusion, "There you go," James whispered as it was recalled into the Pokeball. The other Pokemon fusions began darting around their cages excitedly, realizing that they were going to get out. Other fusions though barely moved. James approached the next cage, were a thin pink creature laid on the ground, too weak to move.

The pink Pokemon had silver markings, a tuft of fur on it's head, and a long tail that clearly once belonged to a Raichu. The sign above the cage read 'Wigglychu', so James quickly looked for the corresponding Pokeball, recalling the Pokemon, and then moved onto the next fusion. There was what appeared to be a Vaporeon-Gengar fusion, and a Marowak-Nidoking fusion, and others that he wasn't even sure what Pokemon they once were. James just forced himself to recall each Pokemon he came across, not letting himself throw up when he saw festering wounds and untreated injuries. Even when he was in Team Rocket Pokemon weren't treated this way! They were at least kept healthy so they could battle!

That's when he had to remind himself that they probably didn't battle these Pokemon, to Rocket these were nothing by science experiments. James's hands clenched around a Pokeball that held a Dodrio fusion of some kind, Team Rocket was going to pay.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise to see you here, Jessie," A voice said causally, and James stiffened. Jessie let out a yelp, and they both wheeled around to see Blaine standing in the doorway with another scientist.

"Dr. B-blaine... N-niles..." Jessie gulped, "W-what are you doing h-here?"

Blaine smiled sweetly, "I was going to ask the same thing," His eyes flickered over to James, "But I think it's quite clear what you're up to. It's a shame though, we were actually considering keeping you around with how well you were doing," Jessie slid back, clutching a few files to her chest, "Oh, don't acted so surprised. Surely you figured out that we only 'rehired' you so we could have someone close to the champion on our side. Now that Mewthree has been created... we have no need for you," Blaine threw up a Pokeball, "Arcanine, Flamethrower."

The large fire dog filled the room, letting out a roar of a bark. He heated up the back of his throat, preparing a burst of fire to hit Jessie with. A blinding white flash of rage ran across James's vision, his hand going to his own Pokebelt, quickly releasing a Pokemon of his own just as the Flamethrower came at Jessie.

"Arca..." Growlie, James's Arcanine growled, as the fire faded, leaving both him and Jessie unharmed. The flames were drawn into Growlie, smoke drifting through the room. With a howl, Growlie rushed forwards with a Flame Wheel, the attack strengthened due to his Flashfire ability. He sank a Crunch attack into Blaine's Arcanine's neck, causing it to let out a yowl.

"You better prepare for trouble," James said quietly, words slipping out without much thought, "Because we aren't just going down without a fight."

A smile flickered over Jessie's face, and she looked over at her Swoobat, who rose into the air to join the battle, "And make it double," She added, "Because we're going to use all our might," She glared at Blaine, "I'm done with Team Rocket, and I'm done with you! Swoobat, Air Slash!" She ordered. The bat released several blades of compressed air at the enemy Arcanine.

"Vibrava," Dr. Niles said, pulling out a Pokeball from his lab coat, "Rock Tomb that Swoobat please."

Swoobat turned to face the incoming dragon type, eyes glowing with Psychic, catching the Rock Tomb before it landed, sending straight back at the Vibrava.

"Growlie, use Crunch!" James ordered. The Arcanine sprang at it's larger counterpart, sinking his fangs right into it's knee. Blaine's Arcanine let out another yowl as Growlie turned it's own weight against it, forcing the Arcanine down onto it's front legs. Swoobat redirected another Rock Tomb, sending the stones into the enemy fire type, "Thanks Jess!" James called.

She gave a single nod, looking uneasy still. The Arcanine was quickly able to spring right back up, snarling at them. Growlie ran forward, ready to absorb any fire attacks that might come their way. The former fire type gym leader simply smirked, ordering his Pokemon into another attack.

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I've written a Jessie/James POV, I hope it came out alright.**

 **Just like when Mew temporarily took over Ash after her death, that's what Ho-oh is doing with Charizard. The more powerful the legendary, the more self control they have. That's why Ho-oh and Mew were able to resist the the protection law over Arceus more than lesser being like the legendary birds and beasts, and why Mew's and Ho-oh's soul can affect other Pokemon.**

 **The move that Ash/Mewthree used was Psystrike, the signature move of Mewtwo. But since Mewtwo is dead is this fic, I figured that Mewthree should be able to use it as well.**

 **Not that many chapters left to go now, I hope to have the next one out soon, and thank you once more for the support.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Fire

**[Present Day: Kanto Coastline: Kanto- 11:59 A.M]**

Charizard felt his jaws opening as he flew up towards Mewthree, fire forming in the back of his throat. A powerful Flamethrower poured from his mouth, racing down towards Mewthree. With exhaustion in his eyes, Mewthree raised a hand, a blue aura shield flickering to life, blocking the Flamethrower at the last moment. A snort was forced from his nose as Ho-oh rumbled in frustration, veering away, wings flapping heavily.

Ho-oh shifted Charizard's body slightly, not use to the foreign shape while flying. Frustration gnawed at Charizard as his arms and tail hung flatly, unused as Ho-oh came at Ash again, lashing out his his back legs like how a bird of prey would strike. But with Charizard not being built for the task, Mewthree was able to dodge despite being near his limit, firing an Aura Sphere. Charizard let out a screech of pain as it hit him in the side of the face, jerking his head to the side.

Charizard had never felt so helpless before, as Ho-oh exerted an unseen force upon him, forcing him to fly and keep moving. Every muscle screamed, both from exhaustion and from the way Ho-oh was forcing him to hold his body. His neck was craned back uncomfortably, and his tail was unnecessarily flicked about, disrupting his already unstable flight pattern.

It was no matter to the legendary though, he simply had Charizard bank around back towards Ash, who was rising into the air to meet him. Confusion shown on the fusion's face, clearly not sure of what to make of Charizard's attacks when he had been helping him not long before. Charizard's insides twisted, there went any hope of a Pokemon gaining this "Mewthree's" trust.

"Charizard!" Misty cried up in fear, "What are you doing?! S-stop, please!"

Ho-oh allowed Charizard's head to turn to get a slight glance at the humans down below. Brock was holding Misty back by her upper arm, keeping her from running towards the fighting. Pikachu was standing in front of them, calling up into him in warning to stop. Meowth had ducked behind Brock's leg, glancing around uncertainly. And far behind them, staggering to her feet was Suicune. Charizard would have stiffened if he was in control of himself, but the Ho-oh saw the water type as no threat and forced Charizard to focus on Ash once more.

His wings gleamed with a metallic glow as Ho-oh formed a Steel Wing, while Ash prepared at Psycho Cut in front of him. Ho-oh had Charizard go into a dive as the Psycho Cut was fired, both of them knowing just how damaging it could be if it hit. The crescent of energy rushed past them, as they then rose up to strike with the Steel Wing. Mewthree brought his hands together, pulsing with blue aura as he attempted to make another shield, but Charizard was too quick this time. The Steel Wing slashed him across the shoulder, and a cat-like yowl filled the air as Charizard followed up with a Flamethrower.

Guilt clawed at Charizard's heart as he flew away- this was Ash he was attacking! He was attacking _his_ human! He wheeled around, catching a glimpse of blood running down Ash's lavender fur, which was now slightly charred. He held his wounded shoulder in pain, glaring at Charizard, mouth open with a hiss. Ho-oh ignored this though, and started to experiment with the rest of Charizard's form. He flexed his front claws uncertainly, a green glow flickering around them. Satisfied, Ho-oh allowed the entire Dragon Claw to flare to life, encasing Charizard's claws with a bright green energy.

Mewthree however, had grown tired of waiting for Charizard to come to him, and suddenly appeared above him with a Teleport. Letting out a gurgled roar of surprise Ho-oh tried to turn to face him, but was instead rewarded with an Aura Sphere to the chest, causing the Dragon Claw to flicker away, and him to spiral towards the ground. Ho-oh forced Charizard's wings open, acting as parachutes to catch them out of their fall, just as Ash released a glowing Psycho Cut. This time a roar of pain came from Charizard as the attack hit, the psychic energy tearing through the scales on his back leg.

Shivers raced down him as he felt a warm liquid slide down his leg, while Ho-oh shifted uncertainly. The bird hesitantly tested Charizard's leg, and he felt satisfaction coming from the legendary as he realized they weren't too limited from the wound, despite the blood slowly running down his scales. The Dragon Claw flared back to life as they went into a dive to avoid another Psycho Cut, which missed them by inches. Ash teleported away once more with a flash of light, so Ho-oh simply had Charizard bank about until he spotted where Ash appeared, forcing another Flamethrower from his throat at him.

Mewthree didn't bother with an aura shield, he simply dove down, the Flamethrower singeing his tail. Charizard's head whipped around, trying to track him as he gained speed. Ho-oh had him go into a dive to follow him, angling it so he'd intercept Mewthree's path, the Dragon Claw still glowing at his ready. His claws raked across Ash's sides, slowly gaining a grip on the slick psychic type. Ho-oh let out a satisfied cry as he seized the mutant, who began struggling. Ho-oh shifted slightly, trying to adjust for the weight he was now suddenly carrying with an unfamiliar form, wings flapping wilding to stay aloft.

Ash didn't attempt to teleport, either realizing the burden he had become or was simply too exhausted to slip away. Ash didn't let out a cry either as the Dragon Claw sunk into him, however Misty yelled out in a distressed tone for Charizard to stop.

Oh how he wish he could. How much he wished he could take control of his body and release Ash. But instead he sat here, locked away in his mind, as Ho-oh forced him to attack the most important human in his life.

The part of Ho-oh that had taken control tensed with fear as he watched a familiar glow seized Mewthree, while Charizard panicked. Ash was going to pull off another Psystrike! He could hurt himself he attempted it again!

Not to mention that Charizard would be in the middle of the blast...

A strange feeling took over Charizard. Perhaps... perhaps this was the right thing to let happen, maybe Ash would get hurt, but he would most likely survive the blast. If Charizard was out of the way then Ho-oh couldn't use him to hurt anyone else, and then Misty could have her chance to use the Master ball, or even simply talk to Mewthree through reason. Ho-oh had him rake another Dragon Claw across Ash, but Ho-oh maneuvered his claws in a slow and clumsy way, not use to their shape, so Ash simply continued collecting energy despite the blood pooling down his arms. His veins were glowing once more, eyes becoming that chilling void of psychic light.

Ho-oh, torn between destroying Ash and preserving his host, had Charizard toss Mewthree away with a poorly timed Seismic Toss at the last moment, turning and fleeing away from the Psystrike just as Ash released it. The explosion of psychic energy expanded around the falling Mewthree, the hot, stinging light expanding through the air as Ho-oh wildly flapped Charizard's wings, but they couldn't outpace the Psystrike.

Roar of pain- both from Charizard and Ho-oh- escaped from their jaws as the powerful attack engulfed them. It targeted both their mind and body, a fiery headache flaring to life while every muscle becomes inflamed in agony. They couldn't move, they couldn't fly, even his heart hammering in his chest hurt! Charizard couldn't even think from the sheer force of the headache, from the way every muscle flared up, it so powerful that he wasn't even aware as he began to fall. Instinct fled and he made no attempt to open his wings as the beach came rushing up to meet him, neck posed to snap.

It was Ash attacking him once more that saved him- The Aura Sphere hitting him in the upper back. The force of the blow flipped him about, his head now facing up, and wings half away spread. Ho-oh was the first to break through the headache, forcing their wings open in time to catch the smallest draft of air.

Charizard heard the cracking and crunching of bones before he felt the painful flare engulf his legs, back, an arm, and a wing. The sizzling pain from the Psystrike had been dying down, but the feeling of his own limbs collapsing under him sent a wave of nausea over him. He had mostly landed on his legs, but had fallen on his left side, crushing that arm and wing. He slumped forward, knowing that he wouldn't be flying again for a long time. A groan escaped from his gritted jaw- he couldn't feel his legs. He shifted his neck, pain running down his spine, but it ended at the base of his wings. He forced one eye open, and the nausea came rushing back. Legs weren't suppose to look like that, they couldn't even bend that way... He forced his eyes shut, his broken wing and arm trembling under him, but he couldn't flip over. The shattered limbs screamed under his weight, but he couldn't move.

'Charizard!' Pikachu screamed, horror and fear in his tone. The ground was spinning beneath him, and he could hear a strange hum. One eye cracked open, tears of pain blurring his vision, but he saw a lavender shape above him.

Ash.

Ash was okay, but that couldn't provide the comfort Charizard wanted. He didn't want Mewthree to be in control- he needed the real Ash back.

It wasn't until Charizard shifted his good wing that he realized he was back in control of his body. He could still sense Ho-oh, tucked away in his mind, but the legendary had relinquished direct control. It hadn't wanted to feel the pain coming through their body right now. A stabbing rage rushed through Charizard, wanting to force the coward to face what it had brought upon them, but his physical state was too much. His spine was tingling, slowly climbing higher. He couldn't feel anything below that, he couldn't move anything below that, and it wouldn't stop advancing.

 _You look miserable,_ Mewthree chuckled above him, humored by Charizard's current state. The telepathy was weaker than before, but one couldn't describe as "weak". Mewthree simply seemed tired, not injured. Even the slashes from his claws seemed to be healing, blood no longer freely flowing from him. Charizard's arm twitched as he felt the numbness spreading higher- it was now inching up to his chest. Panic rushed through him as he began to lose feeling in his good wing.

"Zarh..." Charizard whimpered, jaw clenched so tightly that his teeth were digging into his gums. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, over taking his senses as the headache began to die down.

 _Don't worry,_ Mewthree said, a Psycho Cut forming in his hands, _I'll put you out of that misery._

Charizard eyed the crescent of psychic energy that was forming above him, but there wasn't much else he could do.

"Ash, _no!"_ Misty screamed, lashing out against Brock and Meowth, who were keeping her from running forward into the danger. Standing next to the humans was Suicune, a calm look on the legendary's face.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, running forward as the Psycho Cut grew larger. Charizard wanted to scream at the mouse to stay back, but Charizard couldn't even open his mouth, 'Pikapi, stop!' Pikachu screamed, running and leaping in front of Charizard.

 _Get out of the way,_ Mewthree growled as the Pikachu landed in front of Charizard. Pikachu growled back, while Mewthree bared his teeth. The Psycho Cut hovered dangerously above, flares of psychic energy coming from the sharp, bladed crescent. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity, posed to take the attack instead of Charizard. Pikachu shifted, paws tapping against the sandy beach nervously. The Pokemon looked up at his corrupted trainer, defiance in his coppery eyes.

'No!' Pikachu snarled, lowering himself into a charging position, 'I'm not going to let you do something that you'll regret!'

* * *

 **[Present Day: Kanto Coastline: Kanto- 12:14 P.M]**

Anger ran through Mewthree as he watched the small electric type glare up at him, cheeks sparking, 'I'm not going to let you do something that you'll regret!' He cried up at him, electricity crackling around him.

The words of the small creature seemed to hit Mewthree, making his heart shudder for a moment, but he didn't let that emotion show. He kept his eyes focused on the small creature, brown eyes narrowing. He wanted to blast the mouse away it with the Psycho Cut so he could make the Charizard pay. Pay for the humiliation of him lowering his guard around it, for this painful burns and slashing covering him.

But he couldn't bring himself to attack the Pikachu.

The frustration made Mewthree twitch, confusion slowly taking a hold from his mind. He had grown to enjoy blasting the Pokemon that came to meet him, bringing the proud legendaries to their knees, and watching the light leave their eyes. But this Pikachu... it was almost like the girl, he didn't want harm to come to it... but at the same time the girl was different. The human girl must be protected, this Pikachu he just didn't want to hurt.

 _...Move,_ Mewthree demanded, a low growl forming in his throat. The Pikachu's small paws shifted, electricity dancing around his body. He briefly considered Mewthree's words, shaking slightly.

'I'm not afraid to let you eat a Volt Tackle,' The Pikachu said quietly, and Mewthree stiffened with anger. Why couldn't he blast this creature and be free of this?!

A faint memory stirred in the back of his mind- the memory of the Mew and the Mewtwo turning the boy to stone. Mewthree paused as the memory unfolded, the Psycho Cut dying down slightly, this was new to the memory... He still saw the boy lying there, turned to stone by the psychic blast of Mew and Mewtwo, but now he saw more than when he first had witnessed this memory. There was small yellow shape racing towards the boy Mew had killed, tears shining in it's eyes as he ran up to the boy.

Mewthree blinked as the memory faded back down, looking down at the Pikachu now blocking him- this was the same one. This Pikachu had cared for that boy. His fingers twitched, shifting to the Charizard that had attacked him. As satisfying as finishing it off would be... He couldn't attack the Pikachu. He didn't even want to move it aside with a Psychic. Gritting his teeth together, Mewthree allowed the Psycho Cut to fade away completely.

 _No matter,_ He told the Pikachu, who had relaxed slightly, _The Charizard will be dead soon anyway- it's spine snapped in the fall._

Mewthree turned away, confident that the Pikachu wouldn't attack him. He didn't know why- Pokemon weren't trustworthy, but this Pikachu didn't worry him. The humans and the Pokemon with them didn't seem to want to hurt him, well... the Charizard at seemed that way too... He flicked one eye back at the Pikachu, who was running towards the Charizard.

No, the Pikachu wasn't a threat.

Closing his eyes, Mewthree focused on his aura and psychic powers, reaching out to scan the area. His fist tightened in anger as he sensed the two remaining birds and the Suicune, lingering too near for comfort, but they didn't attack. He watched the fiery red aura around the Charizard flicker, slowly glowing dimmer. As much as he didn't like these Pokemon, they weren't in the state to fight against him, it wouldn't be an honorable battle. He quietly pressed his powers farther out, searching for anymore of these being that liked to show up the moment he was sure he was safe. However, he didn't sense anymore of these powerful Pokemon approaching within his aura vision, but his psychic powers picked up a dim sensation from the sea.

Mewthree opened his eyes, blinking, where there more psychic creatures than him and the Mew? He looked out towards the ocean, watching as the water washed up onto the shore, before retreating back into the sea. His body throbbed in pain, he knew that he could keep going, but one more battle with a being whose powers matched that of Ho-oh's...

He needed to get out of here, and find the Tree that Mew had told him about. Mewthree looked out towards the mainland. He didn't know why, but some part of him told him that was the direction of the Tree of Beginning. Perhaps it was the Mew DNA that had been used to create him...

Not wanting to give whatever was coming by the sea time to catch up with him, Mewthree allowed himself to slowly float higher into the air, and he glanced down towards the Charizard, pity forming. It would be mercy to put it out of it's misery rather than let it slowly bleed out, but the humans seemed happier with it this way, even as they panicked about it. The dark male human was examining the lizard's spine, running a hand down it's back. The human-speaking Meowth stood back, looking pale under his fur as he looked over the blood and bones coming from the Charizard. The Pikachu had raced to the Charizard's side, ignoring the crushed limbs and bent legs. He stood near the beast's head, muttering softly to it.

Mewthree finally let his gaze fall to the beautiful woman, who knelt near the Charizard's neck. She had a hand laid on it's side, and the other one over her large stomach, holding a small object in her hand. Mewthree watched her for a moment, enjoying the flicker of her aura and the two auras of the children within her. They seemed... familiar, as impossible as it was. Mewthree shifted, this was the first female human he had ever seen, was this why he felt this way? No... but something about her...

He felt his psychic energy stirring again, the great being from the ocean slowly drawing closer into his range of sensing it. Was he going to leave the human here to suffer by it's hands once it arrived? No, he couldn't do that.

This human could not come to harm!

Extending his hand, he wrapped the human that the others called "Misty" into a gentle psychic embrace. She let out a yelp as she was lifted into the air, and the Pikachu let out a cry of alarm. He wheeled towards Mewthree, cheeks beginning to spark with electricity again. Mewthree wondered what element the electric creature was weak too, but he didn't have time to find out.

"W-wha- what are y-you doing?" Misty cried uncertainly, fumbling as she tried to keep her voice stable. Her tone drifted up into a nervous squeak however, which Mewthree found cute. He liked this little human a lot. He wondered if Blaine would let him keep her around.

 _Something approaches by the sea,_ Mewthree told her, _A being with vast psychic energy. I will not leave you here for it to find you._

She shifted, but there wasn't much she could do, floating in the air, and she looked down towards the dark man, "Psychic in the ocean...? Brock, d-do you think...?"

Brock gulped, thinking for a moment. He eyed Mewthree wearily, before shifting his gaze back to Misty, "L-lugia?" He muttered. He shook his head though, unconcerned by this idea, hand resting on the bent spine of the Charizard.

Brock glanced up towards Mewthree, clearly torn between Misty and the Charizard. The lizard twitched, his jaws clenched so tightly that he couldn't even voice his pain. A small trail of blood pooled from his mouth, running down his jaw and joining the blood on his body.

Lugia, strange sounding name for a being. Mewthree's nose twitched, and he looked inland. He didn't know why, but he knew that the Tree of Beginning must be in that direction. Some part of him seemed to know the way, the same part of him that found the Pikachu familiar and the girl important.

Speaking of the girl... He drew her in close, and she stiffened as his psychic powers brought her up towards him. He stared into her eyes for a moment, a beautiful aquamarine that reflected the sea. A frown came over Mewthree's face however, as he watched Misty give a nervous gulp, looking away. There was a look of pain in her eyes, but no mark on her body to show that she was hurt.

Humans were strange.

 _You'll come with me to the Tree,_ Mewthree told Misty, not quite a request, but not a demand either. He simply stated it as a fact, like there was no other option.

Misty gulped, looking down at the purple sphere in her hands. Pikachu let out a loud, "Pika?!" And Mewthree looked at him for a moment, 'You're not taking Misty anywhere! Not when you're like this!'

"Um..." Misty muttered, quivering slightly, "I-"

"That's not for you to decide!" Brock snarled, "Now you put Misty down!"

Mewthree didn't know what he thought of the dark male, humans were to be protected, but this one just seemed too wary of him. He didn't seem to support the legendaries, but Mewthree didn't like the way he had been restraining the girl earlier either, even though he had probably been keeping her out of harm's way. Mewthree had to stop a snort, did this Brock really think he'd let the girl be in danger?

 _More of the beings come,_ Mewthree told Brock, since he seemed concerned on the girl's safety as well, _If she remains here she could be attacked._

Brock gritted his teeth, but Misty cut him off before he could say anything.

"Brock, stay here and take care of Charizard," Misty said, her voice stable once more, the fear gone, "I'm going with Ash- M-mewthree. I'll be okay."

"But-"

"He won't hurt me," Misty said, looking Mewthree in the eye. The Mew-clone blinked, a strange feeling stirring within him as Misty said this.

 _No,_ He promised, _I won't._

Brock's eyes flickered down towards the bloody Charizard, torn, but Mewthree didn't even give him the chance to look back up. He encased him and the girl in a bright light, allowing them to be teleported away. Misty let out a yelp as the psychic energy surrounded them, whisking them away from the beach.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Tree of Beginning: Kanto- 12:25 P.M]**

Misty hated throwing up.

But when one is pregnant, and keeps being teleported about, there was little she could do about it.

Her stomach tightened as she and Ash materialized out of thin air, the salty scent of the ocean gone and the smell of earth overpowering her. The sudden change brought a queasy feeling over her, and she could feel that horrid taste rising in her mouth. Her hand tightened around the Master ball as the nausea washed over her.

Mewthree quietly set her on the soft ground of wherever he had taken them, clearly aware that something was off. He landed near her as Misty fell to her knees, freeing her from the psychic grip. She clutched her stomach where her unborn twins were kicking away, shivering. She leaned forward, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the rocky ground. She didn't dare open her eyes, for the smell was bad enough. So instead she turned away, sliding back as she struggled to her feet, praying that she wouldn't throw up again.

 _Calm yourself._

Misty shivered as she felt Mewthree's hand gently wrap around her arm, carefully pulling her to her feet. She dared to open one eye, peering down at the fur-covered hand. She allowed him to balance her though, trembling as her stomach slowly began to settle. She wished the same could be said for the twins, who were tossing about unhappily.

"W-where are w-we?" Misty muttered, leaning up against the creature that use to be her husband. He shifted, as if not sure of what to do by this action, but didn't push her away. Misty was grateful for this though, her whole body was drained, both mentally and physically. She knew that teleporting had it's limits, and that Mewthree was exhausted from his battle. Misty wasn't sure how far he had taken them by teleporting, but hopefully far enough from the approaching legendaries.

 _The Tree,_ Mewthree replied simply.

Misty jerked in surprise, causing Mewthree to flinch. No, that was impossible, there was no way he could have taken them all the way to the Tree of Beginning! The ancient stone structure laid in the northern tip Kanto- far from the beach they had just been on! Even Misty had been pushing her Starmie when it teleported her back to Cerulean to get the Master ball, and the water had been at full health and experienced with her powers, and had still fainted from the sheer distance of the Teleport.

Mewthree was worn down, injured, and was new to his powers. And with no memories of being at the Tree, there was no way he should be able to get them there so effortlessly. Hesitating, Misty opened her eyes, looking around at their surroundings. A harsh, rocky landscape surrounded them, plants sprouting around them in large numbers, all of which was nothing to what stood right before them.

Natural stone pillars stretching up high above them, crystals blooming from the towering structure. Rugged cliffs surrounding the tree-like formation, the calls of Pokemon echoing through the proud Tree of Beginning. Misty let out a quiet sound, looking at what stood before her. She had been to Cameran Palace before, and had seen the Tree off in the distance, but never before had she been this close to it.

Blue crystals covered the area, blooming like the pants around them. Overhead Misty saw a large flock of Archeops flying overhead, fleeing from a much larger Aerodactyl. She turned, looking at the abundance of rare Pokemon within the cliffs that surrounded the Tree, many of them fossil Pokemon she had only seen in textbooks. It was hard to make them all out however, since all of the Pokemon stayed far from her and Mewthree. Misty held her hands close to her heart, trying to calm the racing beat from the amazing sight.

 _What is the purpose of those spheres?_ Mewthree asked, gazing at her hands. Misty quickly turned, nearly forgetting that he was there. His sharp brown eyes were focused right on the Master ball resting in her hands, _I've seen you and the dark male place the Archeops within a red one. Is there more Pokemon in this one? Why do you keep them in there?_

Misty looked down at the Master ball, realizing that she could throw it at him right now.

"I-it's called a Pokeball," Misty explained, carefully holding out the Master ball, but taking a step away from Mewthree. Part of her wanted to seize the moment, but... this was Ash! She couldn't do this to him! "We place the Pokemon in here to let them rest if they are hurt," She figured this was the best way to explain it to him at the moment, not wanting to test his ethics with the idea of capturing Pokemon. Even if he seemed against Pokemon, she didn't want to risk turning Mewthree against her if his sense of justice decided to show again.

He flicked an ear, _So the Charizard could have been placed in one, then?_ He mused quietly.

Misty's eyes widened, and she quickly turned, hands diving into her bag. She let the Master ball tumble from her hands, and Mewthree caught it with a Psychic. She didn't care though, quickly digging through the bag and pulling out Ash's Pokebelt. Misty trembled as she carefully pulled off Charizard's Pokeball.

"N-no..." She whispered, despair crashing down on her. She should have given this to Brock, allowing Charizard to be recalled into suspended animation after Brock got him stable. She shook, realizing she had deprived Charizard of a chance of help. Shaking, she looked over the four remaining Pokeballs on the belt. One was Pikachu's, empty of course. Archeops's Pokeball was with Brock, which left Sceptile, Typhlosion, and Samurott with her.

 _Is a Pokemon in here?_ Mewthree asked, turning the Master ball over in his lavender hands. Blinking back a few tears, Misty replaced the Pokeballs into her bag, looking over at Mewthree.

"N-no..." She muttered, "That one is empty..." She hesitated, biting her lip, "...You can try to opening it if you want..." She said quietly, offering the idea.

Mewthree blinked, _Alright,_ He said, and he proceeded to attempt to pry the sphere open. Misty's eyes widened.

"No!" She cried, making him jump, "Y-you press the button on the front! Don't break it!"

Mewthree turned it over, _I see,_ He muttered, pressing the small button on the Pokeball. The sphere expanded upon being touched, making Mewtwo jump back, fumbling with the sphere, _What is this?!_ He cried, startled.

"I-it's okay," Misty muttered, "It does that... um..." She gulped, he was looking right at her now, Ash's eyes staring into hers. Except it wasn't Ash, this was Mewthree. Misty closed her eyes, wondering if Mewthree knew how to tell truth from lie like Ash had with his aura powers. Shaking, she chose her next words carefully, "It won't hurt you," She said quietly, "Press the button one more time, and it will open," He eyed the sphere suspiciously, a rounded finger tip hovering over the release button, "Ash- Mewthree- please?" She asked quietly.

Mewthree frowned, but pressed the button on the Master ball.

A small smile flickered over his face as the sphere opened as promised, but the smile quickly faded as a bright red light burst out of the Master ball, hitting him. He dropped the Master ball, stepping back as the light engulfed him, rapidly turning Mewthree into a beam of red light. A look of outrage crossed his face as he became pure energy, being sucked into the Pokeball. The purple sphere snapped shut as the red light was drawn in, falling to the ground.

Misty stumbling back, fearing that it would snap right back open and leave her at the mercy of Mewthree. The button on the Master ball flashed, as the Master ball began to rapidly shake back and forth, light flickering as Mewthree attempted to free himself from the sphere.

Misty sank to her knees, holding her breath as she watched the powerful Pokeball attempt to withstrain the creature within it. A Pokeball that could catch anything without fail, but as she watched the Master ball struggling to hold Mewthree, she wondered if this so-called-wonder had a limit. Never had she seen a Pokeball take this long to catch a Pokemon, slowly stretching to over a minute. By this time a Pokemon should have either burst out, or be bond to the sphere.

Suddenly the Master ball went still, the purple sphere sitting there for a moment, and Misty held her breath.

 _Ding!_

The noise filled her ears as the Master ball clicked, finally having caught the Pokemon. With a shaking hand, Misty reached forward, picking up Ash's Master ball and staring down at it in awe.

Mewthree had been captured.


	15. Chapter 15 - Tree

**[Present Day: Tree of Beginning: Kanto- 12:34 P.M.]**

Misty was shaking, both with exhaustion and surprise as she gently picked up the Master ball from the ground. She stared down at it, turning it slowly over in her hands, hardly believing what she had just done. She had captured Mewthree.

She had captured Ash.

 _Good job, Misty._

Misty let out a yelp, stumbling back as she heard the psychic voice within her mind, for a moment almost fearing that Mewthree had gotten free. Misty spun around on a heel, trying not to trip over the uneven ground of the Tree of Beginning. She blinked at the pink being that was hovering behind her, confusion rushing through her.

"M-mew?!" Misty cried, staring at the small pink legendary. The little creature bobbed its head, but Misty took a step back. Mew was dead- she had watched Mewthree snap her neck! Her body had been thrown into the ocean! Ash had taken her soul!

Mew flickered as she drifted closer, and Misty frowned, realizing that if she focused she could see right through the cat-like creature. Mew looked at her sadly, vanishing completely, before reappearing closer to Misty, hovering above one of the many blue crystals in the Tree of Beginning.

 _I am still dead,_ Mew told Misty in a gentle tone, _But my soul is with Ash. Since you have brought him here to my home, the Tree, I can manifest myself through the aura crystals here._

"S-so... So you're here, but-?"

 _I am here, I just don't currently have my body,_ Mew flicked her tail, _We have no time to waste however. The ancient law is still in effect- Ash is still in danger. We must get him to the core chamber of the Tree._

"And we can restore his memories?" Misty asked in a small voice.

Mew shifted, _I hope so,_ She nodded up towards the large stone structure that laid before them, _The heart of the Tree lies in there, I hope that you're up for a climb Misty._

Misty gulped, one of the twins kicking her in the side. She was exhausted, but there was no way she was just going to sit by. She looked up at the large tree-shaped structure, "I c-can climb," Misty said uncertainly, looking at Mew, "...Ash said that the Tree can attack h-humans-"

 _You will be safe from the antibodies of the Tree,_ Mew promised, _Even within the Pokeball, Ash still radiates energy, and so does my soul. That familiar energy of me, Ash, and his Mew DNA all around you should be enough to placate the Tree. In these last few years I have had the Tree lower it's... aggressiveness towards outsiders. Just don't disturb anything and the Tree should leave you be. The Regis though..._ Mew looked away, _Um, let me lead you towards the core chamber. This way isn't the quickest, but it is the smoothest, so it will be best for you._

Mew drifted forward, leading Misty towards the large "trunk" of the stone tree. Sometimes the illusion of Mew would flicker, and vanish all together if she got too far from the blue crystals, but would always reappear up ahead. Misty couldn't help but look around as they picked their way through the rough landscape, which was very jagged and rocky, but the diversity of life astounded her.

Bright and clear water ran through the valley that the Tree resided in, not quite a river, but not a lake. She could see the water Pokemon swimming within the waterway. It was so strange to see the ancient Tirtouga, Kabuto, and Omanyte swimming with the familiar Poliwag and Tentacool, the past and the present living side by side. Ash had been right when he had told her of the Tree of Beginning, it was truly a masterpiece of nature. The Archeops that were flying through the air were clearly part of the flock that Ash had gotten his crazy one from, swooping right between the modern Pidgeys.

This was a landscape untouched by man, and the Pokemon showed it. A pack of Nidorans watched Misty warily, their leader Nidorino herding them away as Mew's soul lead her right up to the base of the Tree. It was made of a gentle gray stone, with the bright blue crystals sprouting throughout it. Misty looked up, now completely covered by the "branches" of the Tree, which Misty realized were so big that the tops of them basically supported a forest! Gulping, Misty stepped towards Mew, who was flickering next a narrow cave entrance that seemed to tunnel up towards the top of the Tree.

 _Come on,_ Mew said, darting into it. Misty frowned as she watched Mew glance around nervously. They were safe now, weren't they? Ash had taken them far from the beach, so any legendaries that had been tracking them from there would now have to make the trek out here to the Tree. Besides, Ash was in the Master ball, they couldn't sense him... right?

Misty shivered, remembering that Mew said that Ash was still giving off energy, even within the Master ball.

"Mew," Misty asked as they began to go through the cave, and the creature paused for a second, "Can the legendaries going after Ash still sense him within the Pokeball?"

Mew shifted uncomfortably, _...Yes._

Misty gulped, "S-so if one were to show up now, what would happen?"

Mew didn't reply right away, but sighed. Well, at least it looked like she was sighing, but moving air wasn't something that someone that was dead could do, _They'd attack the Master ball,_ Mew said, _And anyone that got in their way._

Misty looked down at the Master ball, gulping, "B-but we're far away from any legendaries right now, right...?"

 _Um- about that-_ Mew began, but she was cut off by an explosion right next to Misty. The cavern wall was shattered, sending a shrapnel of rocks flying. Misty turned, instinctively covering her head as she ducked. Stones clattered to the ground, and Misty heard a robot-like voice calling out.

"Regi- Regi- Regi _rock!"_

A hole about the size of an Electrode had been blasted into the side of the cavern, where a gray and orange creature could be seen peeking through. A series of lights flashed on the Regirock's face as it peered at Misty through the hole, gathering energy in front of it's head. Mew cursed.

 _Misty, run!_ Mew cried at Misty, who was staring at the Regirock as it gathered the energy to fire a Hyper Beam. Panicking, Misty rushed deeping into the cave, stumbling her own feet as she scampered up the incline of the tunnel. The Hyper Beam blasted right where she had been, sending more rocks flying. Misty bit back a cry as a rock nicked her arm, beginning to bleed. Mew rushed between Misty and Regirock, _That's enough!_ Mew cried, _Regirock, stand down!_

The Regirock acted as if it hadn't heard her, but it pulled back from the hole. Instead it stuck in one of it's large arms, which was glowing.

"I- I don't m-mean any h-harm-" Misty began as the Regirock slammed its fist down into the ground. A series of glowing rocks formed around the arm, the Stone Edge slowly taken shape.

 _It can't be reasoned with!_ Mew cried, _Keep running! It can't follow you through here!_

Not needing to be told twice, Misty continued up the winding tunnel, which was slowly starting to get narrower. She ducked into a crevice, flinching as the Stone Edge was sent flying pass her, but she was sheltered in the niche she was in. Misty held her bleeding arm, biting her lip as she looked at the Master ball in her hand. Misty stuck the purple Pokeball down into her bag, then darted out of the crevice and up farther through the tunnels. She could hear the Regirock firing attacks, but it could no longer reach her. Misty stumbled along as far as she could, but she had to stop much sooner than she'd like.

Sinking onto one of the blue crystals, Misty stopped to catch her breath. She couldn't keep up with running like this- not when she was this far along in her pregnancy. Her body was aching, begging her to stop moving like this.

 _I'm sorry,_ Mew told Misty, appearing next to her, _I was hoping that there was a chance that the Regis would have left the Tree after Ash triggered the ancient laws, but I should have known that they wouldn't have, they're the Tree's last line of defense,_ Mew looked away, _The Regis don't have a will on their own, they're empty beings that only fulfill comands. They won't listen to me right now... I guess I have to be here in person to gives them orders. Or perhaps the ancient laws simply override any of my orders._

"It's not your fault," Misty whispered.

 _I cannot interact with this world at the moment, the only help I can give you is guidance._ Mew explained, _You have to keep moving, there's three more Regis and they're all going to be coming after Ash!_

Misty looked up at Mew wearily, "How far until we're at the core?"

Mew shifted, _We have a ways to go until we reach the heart._

Misty pushed herself to her feet, "Then let's get moving."

Mew nodded, leading Misty on ahead in silence. Her ghostly form past through the crystals and rocks that were scattered throughout the tunnel, while Misty had to make her way around each one. Misty's heart pounded as the tunnels began to widen after a few minutes, knowing that these Regis might be able to fit into the path they were on if it kept widening. Sometimes Mew would tell her to stop, and would go scout ahead, but Misty was sure she was just giving her a chance to catch her breath, which Misty was thankful for.

 _There's a wide cavern up ahead, where many tunnels connect,_ Mew warned her after one of these short breaks, _I can't sense much without my body, but if the Regis were to attack, it would be in there. We want to go through the tunnel on the northside, right next to the shattered crystal._

Misty gave Mew a short nod, wearily stepping through the tunnel as it began to widen further. Sure enough Misty found herself stepping into the large cavern that Mew had promised. At least a dozen tunnels flowed into this one chamber, and Misty looked around for the one Mew had spoken of.

 _Misty, run!_

"Steel! Regi- _steel!"_

Misty flinched, turning in time to see a Registeel charging at her. The creature wasn't particularly fast, but the sight of the giant metal golem was enough to make Misty run as fast as she could. She reached down for her Pokebelt, turning and throwing a Pokeball up into the air, "Flamethrower!"

The mighty Gyarados raised his head, flames forming in the back of his throat as soon as he was released from the Pokeball. The Registeel paused as a new foe was brought out. The Flamethrower bathed the steel type in fire, which didn't even cry out as it was hit. Gyarados shifted protectively in front of Misty, ready to attack again if needed.

A Hyper Beam was launched from out of the rising smoke of the Flamethrower remains, the powerful blast hitting Gyarados in the side. Gyarados was Misty's strongest Pokemon, so she could only watch in shock as her powerful water type sagged to the ground, not down, but very weakened by the single blast. He raised his head, snarling as the Registeel came out of the smoke. Electricity crackled around it's hands, and Misty's eyes widened.

That didn't stop Gyarados from springing into another attack, releasing a Hydro Pump at the Registeel, which seemed to provide the creature with relief from the heat of the Flamethrower, then it released a Shock Wave at Gyarados.

Misty wanted to cry out to Gyarados to dodge, but Shock Wave was simply too wide spread of an attack to avoid. Gyarados let out a roar as he was hit by the super effective attack- taking quad damage from the electric attack due to his typing. Misty watched as he collapsed to the ground, groaning as he tried to rear his head back up.

The Registeel continued forward, the Shock Wave crackling around his hands once more. Misty fumbled with Gyarados's Pokeball, but she was too slow, and her Pokemon was forced to take another electric attack. Unyielding, Gyarados let out a moan as he raised his head up once more, but Misty knew that this wasn't a battle he couldn't win.

 _Pchooo!_

The sound of a Pokeball opening filled the cavern, a bright blue light winding it's way from Misty's bag to in front of Gyarados. Ash's Samurott took shape, glaring straight at the Registeel. The once silly and clumsy Oshawott pulled out the two seamitars from the scabbard-like armor on his front legs. Samurott let the two seamitars glow with a powerful Razor Shell, pointing one of the sword-like shells at the Registeel, letting out a mighty bellow.

Registeel said nothing, just started to prepare a Hyper Beam at the new threat.

Misty used the moment to recall her weakened Gyarados, while Samurott became surrounded in a veil of water. Fully covered in the Aqua Jet, Samurott aimed the Razor Shell forward, launching himself forward with his fast and powerful combination- Razor Jet. The blow from the champion-trained Pokemon sent the Registeel flying back.

"Rott!" Samurott cried to Misty, making it clear for her to go on ahead as the Registeel dragged himself to it's feet. Gulping, Misty turned, locating Mew, who was waving her small arms in front of the tunnel they needed to head down.

 _Come on!_ Mew cried, _He'll be fine... I think._

Misty didn't bother with an answer, she needed her breath to run.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Kanto shoreline: Kanto- 12:59 P.M.]**

The pain was starting to go down.

And Charizard was sure that wasn't a good thing.

Charizard couldn't feel anything below his chest, the tingle along his spine still slowly advancing. He shivered as much as he could as he felt the strange sensation spreading to his wings. He tried to move his good wing, but his body wouldn't respond to the request. It was almost like Ho-oh had taken control again- except he couldn't even feel his body anymore.

"Arch-y!" Archeops sang, and the scales on Charizard's head bristled. Brock had released the fossil Pokemon while he had attempted to stabilize Charizard's condition, but the rock type had been nothing more than an annoyance.

'Archeops, give him some space,' Pikachu said quietly as Archeops moved in close, her rough feathers brushing against Charizard's neck. Archeops did pull back, but was humming quietly as if nothing were wrong. Charizard gritted his teeth as he began to lose feeling in his crushed wing, and the tingling began to spread to his arms.

Charizard didn't even care as his claws went limp, just relieved to be free from the pain of the shattered bones. Still, he knew this wasn't good. He could hear Brock shuffling around him, but he could no longer feel the hands of the Pokemon doctor going down his back, but he could still hear the mumbling from the human. Charizard closed his eyes, trying to find some way to focus as he felt the tingling reach his shoulders.

"Charizard, look at me," The lizard flinched as he felt a pair of hands on his head, "Look at me," Brock repeated when Charizard kept his eyes shut. A groan escaped his jaws as he forced his eyes open, staring up into Brock's sorrowful gaze, "People are on there way, okay? I need you to stay awake, I'm going to get you help, just stay awake."

Awake? No, he didn't feel tired... Charizard felt cold. It was a strange feeling for the fire type, but a chill had taken to his scales that he could still feel. Charizard moaned, rolling his head out of Brock's grasp, wishing there was something Brock could do to stop the feeling climbing up his neck.

"You've lost a lot of blood, I've done what I've can to stop the bleeding, but the worse of it is your bones," Brock paused, hesitating, "...Your spine seems to be completely severed, and most of your limbs shattered in the fall... There's not much more I can do at the moment, and I don't want to risk moving you, so please just stay still and awake- Archeops! What are you doing!?"

Archeops had seized Charizard's tail by the tip, right below the flames. Brock rushed forward to stop her, but the bird had already dragged the tail around up towards Charizard's head. She dropped it right in front of him, scrambling away as Brock came towards her. Pikachu sparked his cheeks in warning, while Archeops ran around to the other side of Charizard, hiding behind his broken form.

Charizard looked at his tail, blinking wearily. The once bright and burning red flame had cooled down to a gleaming yellow. Charizard blinked again, watching as the tail flame sank to a low flickering flame. Never had he seen it this low, barely a few inches tall. Charizard's eyes blurred as a coldness washed over him, along with the realization of what was happening to him.

For a second Charizard felt his heart in his chest, thumping weakly. A sigh escaped Charizard's mouth, shaking slightly.

'It's okay,' Archeops cooed at Charizard as fear flashed across his eyes, 'It's quicker than you think.'

Charizard shifted his gaze to Archeops, frustration starting to take hold at this poor attempt of comfort. Archeops looked down at Charizard, innocence in her dark eyes, yet a gleam that said she understood. Charizard opened his jaw, quivering, '...Bird brain...' He grunted out. She pulled in close, her head brushing his, and Charizard faintly remember Mew's words, that Archeops was smarter than she looked. Charizard attempted to speak again, 'B-bird brain... d-does it hurt?' He weakly asked the fossil Pokemon.

Archeops shook her head back and forward, 'Nope! You fall asleep and you enter a blissful bliss,' She nibbled on one of his horns, 'Quick and nice. Nice and easy.'

Pikachu glanced between the two flying types, 'What are you two talking about...?' The mouse asked quietly, wariness in his tone.

Archeops looked towards Pikachu, 'Big one must go now, fiery one goes with him. They are one now,' She chewed on his horn some more, 'They must go and not come back. I will miss them much,' She looked at at Charizard, 'You were a good-flock mate, fiery one.'

Charizard watched as his tail flame fell lower, the fire reflecting his current state. Several wisps of smoke puffed up from the tail. The tingling was about halfway up his neck now, and his pulse seemed to be even slower.

'N-no no no...' Pikachu muttered, shaking at Archeops's words, 'Charizard isn't dying, help is on the way,' The mouse looked fiercely at Charizard, 'Help is on the way, don't you dare die on us!'

Charizard blinked, sadness forming at the desperation in Pikachu's tone. Charizard turned his head slightly, a tear stinging one eye. For some reason, his other eye remained dry. His whole body was shutting down.

'S-sorry...' Charizard whispered.

'No!' Pikachu snarled, 'Don't you dare say sorry- you're not dying on me!'

Charizard closed his eyes, 'S-sorry...' He repeated slowly, 'T-tell Charla I'm s-sorry...' Charizard said in the hoarse tone. He felt the tear running down his face, warm against the chill of his scales, 'I p-promised her I'd be there, and I w-won't... I'm s-sorry Charla... T-take care of t-them...'

The tingling had reached the base of his skull. He could no longer move his neck, he could barely breath. Charizard could hear talking around him- Brock panickinging, Pikachu calling out desperately- but Charizard couldn't understand the words anymore. He opened his eyes once again, his world now a fading blur. The tingling was taking over his entire head, his brain buzzing. He could faintly hear a strange call. Archeops, singing.

 _Stupid bird_ , Charizard thought with a smile in his mind. He blinked, the edges of his vision turning dark. He couldn't hear anything else he realized dimly after a moment, but it was hard to focus. _...Please make it Ash..._

Charizard saw a small flicker- a small fading yellow flicker. His world was blurry, but he knew what it was, the last of his tail flame. It was so dim, it wouldn't be burning for much longer. Blackness was taking over his sight, but he could still see the few remaining embers of his tail. Charizard could no longer blink, his mind a buzzing mess slowly fading. Charizard's mind remained locked on the fading glow of the last ember, not quite sure what it was. Darkness overtook him as it faded into a wisp of smoke, coldness settling into his body. As the light left Charizard's eyes he felt a strange sense of relief.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Tree of Beginning: Kanto- 1:18 P.M.]**

"Aqua Tail!" Misty cried at her Azumarill, who leapt up, a huge torrent of water forming around her tail. The water type faintly glowed white as her Huge Power ability activated, giving her attack a boost as she slammed it into the Regirock. The golem fumbled back, allowing Ash's Sceptile to speed in, slashing the rock type with a powerful Leaf Blade.

Misty held her Seadra in her arms, since the seahorse Pokemon couldn't properly move about unless in a water source. Seadra was glaring at the Regirock, ready to throw up a Protect just in case the golem launched an attack at Misty, which it did anytime it got the opportunity.

Misty was shivering, and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or exhaustion. Regirock had caught up to them not long ago, blocking the only exit that lead up to the core of the Tree, which had resulted in the current battle. Azumarill leapt back, releasing a Bubblebeam at Regirock while Sceptile distracted it, the two Pokemon slowly attempting to wear down the legendary. Sceptile was able to keep up with the Regirock's power with ease, clearly on a similar level as the golem. He dodged the attacks with his speed, hitting the rock type with just as much force in return.

Azumarill on the other hand wasn't having as much luck, doing everything in her power to help lure Regirock away from the tunnel entrance he was defending, but she had taken several Stone Edges and had already narrowly dodged a Hyper Beam. Azumarill huffed, looking back at Misty for a second, before glowing with a pink aura, leaping at the Regirock with a Play Rough attack. The golem turned to face the incoming threat, slamming Sceptile's Quick Attack away with it's long rocky arms.

Sceptile released a Leaf Storm from behind, causing the golem to stubble forward- straight into Azumarill's Play Rough. Sensing the advantage they were getting, Seadra twitched in Misty's arms, before releasing a Scald at the recovering Regirock. It sagged to the ground, but raised it's head to show that it wasn't down. Misty shivered as she watched the golem form a Hyper Beam, which always landed with a powerful force. At the very least it did leave Regirock temporarily weakened.

Sceptile moved in to attack, letting out a startled cry when the Hyper Beam wasn't fired at any of the Pokemon, but rather at Misty. A scream got stuck in her throat, but Seadra was ready, quickly throwing up a glowing green barrier as the Hyper Beam came at them. The Protect attack shuddered as it was hit, threatening to shatter under the sheer force of the blow, but it held. Azumarill let out a sigh of relief as they were left unharmed, while Sceptile took the moment to blast Regirock with a Leaf Storm.

 _You need to go now._

Misty tried not to flinch as Mew appeared next to her, worry on the legendary's face. Seadra regarded the ghostly Mew with a glare, clearly on edge by the strange sight.

 _Regice will be here soon. If it joins forces with Regirock you won't be able to hold them off. Their power increases around each other,_ Mew explained, _I think Typhlosion might be able to handle Regice, but as long as it's far from Regirock._

Misty gulped, not liking the idea of leaving Ash's Pokemon alone to face these legendaries, but they were the only ones anywhere near the power level of handling them. Sceptile glanced back at Misty, listening in to Mew as he ducked, dodging a Stone Edge.

"So what do we do, run for it?" Misty asked, looking at the tunnel they needed to down. It wasn't far from behind the battling Pokemon- in fact Azumarill could probably duck into there right now with no problem. But Misty knew if she went much closer Regirock would turn all of his attention towards her- well- towards the Master ball in her bag.

Mew hovered there, biting her lip in thought. _Since battling it will take too long, yes, you'll have to make a run for it._

"Sea!" Seadra cried, not liking the idea. Mew glanced at the water type, sighing.

 _We'll have to time this right,_ Mew muttered, watching as Azumarill and Sceptile fire two attacks at once. _Be ready to run at a moment's notice, and Seadra, we'll need that Protect attack. As soon as Regirock uses another Hyper Beam, run straight at the tunnel. Don't be afraid to get close to Regirock._

"Just what I wanted to do..." Misty muttered as she watched Sceptile take a Stone Edge. He huffed, but got back to his feet.

 _You'll have about... ten seconds, maybe, until he recovers from the energy he used for the Hyper Beam,_ Mew looked down at Seadra, _At that moment you use Protect- he'll hit you with close ranged attack. Sceptile and Azumarill need to use that moment to hit him with more attacks, and Misty you just keep running. Regirock won't be able to follow you through the cave. He may know the move Dig, but he won't destroy the tunnels so close to the center of the Tree._

Misty gulped, "Sceptile and Azumarill heard all that, right?"

 _Yep!_ Mew chimed, and Misty quietly shifted into a running position. She was tired, but not exhausted, she should be able to run the distance.

As long as she wasn't hit by any attacks.

Misty shook this thought out of her mind, instead keeping her eyes trained at Regirock, waiting for the Hyper Beam to come. Regirock slammed a Drain Punch into Azumarill as she tried to land a Aqua Tail, knocking her back. Luckily the attack wasn't very effective, allowing Azumarill to get back onto her feet. Sceptile picked up a rock, throwing it at the golem to get it's attention. It turned towards him, only to be hit in the face with a Dragon Pulse.

Sceptile prepared another blast of the blue and purple dragon energy, the bright gleaming light keeping the Regirock's attention. The lights on it's face flashed, as if trying to decide what to do. Azumarill fired a Bubblebeam just as Sceptile released his second Dragon Pulse. The Regirock sagged down to the ground again, only to stand right back up, a Hyper Beam forming.

"Scep!" Sceptile cried, throwing himself to the side as the Hyper Beam came at him. Misty hesitated for one moment, before charging forward, eyes locked on the tunnel ahead. She saw the Regirock's lights flash as it noticed Misty coming near, but it was still recovering from the energy of the Hyper Beam. Sceptile released a Leaf Storm as Azumarill followed up with a Bubblebeam just as Misty ran by the golem.

Despite the flurry of attacks, Regirock was back on his feet, a Stone Edge forming around him. Misty kept running, feet heavily hitting the rocky ground. Seadra tensed in her arms, Throwing up the Protect attack at the last moment, the Stone Edges flying off of the green shield of energy. Regirock simply prepared another Stone Edge, and Misty knew there was no way they'd make it to the tunnel in time.

"Tile!" Sceptile cried, throwing himself between Misty and the Stone Edge, allowing himself to take the blow. Dark blood formed where the sharp stones slammed into him, but he refused to move. The rocks that weren't blocked by Sceptile kept flying forward, clattering around Misty, but none hit her. She scampered into the tunnel, Mew floating next to her. Misty turned, looking at the Pokemon. She winced at the state she saw Sceptile in.

"Come on guys!" Misty called to the Pokemon. Azumarill turned, running towards her trainer. Sceptile glanced back at Misty, then turned to face the golem. The leaves on his elbows gleamed with a Leaf Blade, and he ran forward, slashing the charging golem, "Sceptile!" She placed Seadra on the ground, reaching into her bag for Sceptile's Pokeball.

"Tile!" Sceptile wheeled towards the cave entrance, releasing a Dragon Pulse at it. Misty flinched, but the attack didn't enter the tunnel. Rather it hit right above it, slamming into the rocks with explosive force. There was the sound of cracking, and the entrance to the tunnel collapsed.

The rockslide caused Misty to fall to the ground, and she sat there as she watched the pile of rocks block the cave entrance. She could hear the sounds of Sceptile engaging the Regirock in battle beyond it, the only entrance towards them now blocked. Misty cursed at the selflessness that Ash's Pokemon had- a trait they had inherited from him.

 _He's giving us a head start,_ Mew said softly, _Holding off Regirock with a battle so it doesn't come seeking you. Let's not waste this moment._

"Only Regice left..." Misty muttered, and Mew shifted. Azumarill picked up Seadra, holding her teammate in her arms. Her two Pokemon let out worried coos as Misty struggled to her feet, covered in scratches and bruises. There was a bit of blood on her arm, but the cut was no longer bleeding. Misty reached into her bag, pulling out Ash's final Pokeball. She released Typhlosion, who immediately began to look around with her sharp eyes.

"Ty..." She growled.

"Typhlosion, we're on our way to help Ash right now," Misty said quietly, deciding not to explain every last detail to the Pokemon, they didn't have the time, "We need to make our way through this tunnel, but there's going to most likely be a Regice ahead that could attack us. If it shows up to you think you could battle it?"

Typhlosion snorted, smoke curling up from the flames on her shoulders, "Phlo," She said with a nod, giving a cruel smile, clearly excited by the idea of battling a legendary. The fire type took the lead, her flames lighting up the tunnel as they made their way through the Tree. Misty followed behind, ankles aching with each step she took. Her water types trailed after them, Azumarill and Seadra quietly whispering to each other. Mew darted around the tunnels, her image flickering every time they went too far from the blue crystals. But the crystals seemed to becoming more common, growing in size the farther up the Tree they went. Typhlosion growled every time she hit her head on one sprouting from the ceiling, finally allowing herself to sink down onto all fours.

 _I'll be back,_ Mew said, vanishing suddenly. Misty knew that she was scouting ahead. Exhausted, Misty sank down onto one of the crystals. Typhlosion let out an annoyed growl as they stopped, but Misty couldn't keep going without a rest. Sweat clung to her skin and clothes, and her throat scratched with the desire for water.

"Rill?" Azumarill asked, hopping over next to Misty. She peered up at her trainer who had raised her from an egg. She flicked an ear, and Misty gave the Pokemon a small smile.

"You did great back there," Misty told her, scratching the water type behind an ear. Seadra snorted, "You did as well," Misty said, and the Searda held her head high as if to say 'of course'. Misty tried to ignore the tremble in her hands, and the pacing of Typhlosion as they waited for Mew's return.

They could no longer hear the sounds of Sceptile's battle, and Misty hoped he was okay, Samurott as well. Both Pokemon were powerful, but Misty had already witnessed too many legendaries battling today... too many dying... She shivered, trying to get the images out of her mind.

 _Regice is waiting in the next chamber,_ Mew said quietly, appearing right in front of Misty. She looked up, not even jumping at her presence. Mew blinked her blue eyes, _It should be easier to get by though, if Typhlosion attacks quickly enough,_ Mew looked away, _One more tunnel up after that, then we'll be one cavern away from the entrance to the heart of the Tree._

Misty nodded, gulping. They were so close, only one legendary between her and the hope that Ash could get his memory back. Misty looked at Typhlosion, "Ready?" She asked the fire type.

Typhlosion reared up on two feet, allowing the ghostly energy of Shadow Claw to surround her front claws, "Ty!"

 _You maybe have the type advantage,_ Mew warned Typhlosion, _But all of your fire attacks are special attacks, which Regice is able to tank very well. Be careful, and keep Regice from getting near Misty or even fleeing the battle! It won't retreat because it gives up- it will be heading after Misty. Don't let it out of your sight!_

"Typhlo!" Typhlosion cried, nodding. Her eyes focused on the tunnel up ahead, ready to charge into battle.

Misty took in a deep breath, and slowly pushed herself to her feet, "Go ahead," Misty told Typhlosion, who was looking impatient, "Don't bother waiting for us."

The fire type took off running up the tunnel, a battle cry ringing from Typhlosion's throat as she charged forward. Misty watched as the Pokemon disappeared from sight, then turned to look at her own Pokemon. They gave her a confident nod, and Misty wrapped one hand around the Master ball in her bag. They were so close.

" _Phlosion!"_ A loud roar echoed through the tunnel, the sounds of attacks being fired. Azumarill winced at the sounds, and they made their way up the tunnel.

The next cavern wasn't nearly as large as the last one, but that didn't make the battle taking place any less dangerous. A Fire Blast intercepted a Hyper Beam, the two attacks filling the room with smoke. Typhlosion charged at the Regice, slamming into it with a Giga Impact. Misty tore her gaze away from the battle, eyes following Mew as she darted forward, showing Misty the last tunnel they'd have to go through. To her relief it was small enough that Regice couldn't follow.

Regice turned towards Misty, the lights on it's face flashing as it focused on Misty's bag, sensing Ash's presence. Typhlosion jumped onto Regice's back, releasing a Flamethrower down at the Pokemon before it could fire the Ice Beam it was forming. The Regice let out a robotic call, stumbling back. Misty didn't even both pausing to watch or help the fight, she had seen just how violent Typhlosion could be, the Pokemon would be just fine.

Seadra's Protect gleamed behind Misty as she ran towards the tunnel, meaning that an attack had come their way. It didn't matter, she just had to keep moving. Mew was nodding encouragingly to Misty as she stumbled into the tunnel, Azumarill and Seadra right behind her. Misty risked a glance back at Typhlosion. The fire type had just taken a chunk out of the icy body of Regice with a Shadow Claw- Typhlosion wasn't in any danger.

 _Come on,_ Mew muttered telepathically, looking nervous and impatient, _There's a large cavern up ahead, one of the biggest ones. Do not waste any time in there- there is only one tunnel through there, which leads straight to the heart. Hopefully Ash's Pokemon held off the golems- because they have full access to the core chamber._

Misty nodded, stumbling over her two feet. She adjusted her bag, heart racing against her chest, children kicking her pregnant belly. So close, they were so close! The tunnel they were currently in opened up, being much shorter than any of the other ones they had been in so far. Misty blinked, looking around at the last chamber before they reached the heart. Mew wasn't lying, this was the biggest one they had been in so far. The glowing blue aura crystals sprouted across the gray-white walls, bringing a bright light to the cavern. A small stream ran through the middle of the room, and moss grew on the surrounding rocks- some even up on the walls.

"Azu!" Azumarill cried, pointing. Sure enough, there was only one exit in this cavern, besides where they had entered. Unlike the other tunnels this was wasn't made of stone, but rather of the blue crystals.

The heart of the Tree of Beginning was right through there.

"Come on!" Misty cried to her Pokemon, feet slapping against the ground as she went into a light jog across the cave. She didn't have the energy to run, but they didn't have time to waste with walking. Azumarill splashed in the stream, then set Seadra into it so she could swim around, both watching Misty fumbling across the cavern.

And that's when they heard the rumbling.

 _Oh no..._ Mew muttered, eyes going wide. Misty turned on a heel, watching the side of the cave come to life.

Gray rock crumbled away as they watched an enormous figure peel themself from the wall, dust falling from it's white-gray body. One of the mossy rocks stepped forward, revealing it to be a huge foot of the standing creature before them. Another mossy foot stepped forward, the creature taking shape as it moved away from the wall it practically had blended into. Misty and her Pokemon stumbled back as they watched seven black eyes flash, focusing straight onto them. There was more moss on the creature, growing on its head and arms, cross its wide purple-gray shoulders. Black stripes ran down the giant golem's body, six colorful crystals embedded into it's body. A pair of goliath arms creaked as they were moved, as if for the first time in ages.

The shiny Regigigas stared down at them, seven eyes flashing as it prepared a Hyper Beam.

 _Run!_ Mew cried, but Seadra simply prepared a Protect attack. The Hyper Beam was fired across the room, slamming into the energy shield, shattering it and hitting Seadra as Misty and Azumarill scattered. As the blinding light from the attack faded Misty looked at her Seadra, shivering.

The small seahorse had been blasted out of the stream and launched across the cavern. She now laid burned and defeated, smoke curling up from around her. There was now a steaming indent in the stone floor from where the Hyper Beam had struck, smoke curling up from the charred rock. Misty gulped, quickly reaching for a Pokeball to recall the water type. The Regigigas sat there, not attacking right away, but Misty knew this creature was far stronger than any of the other golems.

"M-mew?" Misty called out, shaking. Niether Mew or Ash had said anything about a Regigigas.

 _I'm sorry,_ Mew muttered telepathically, _It wakes up every millennia or so- I was hoping that the ancient laws wouldn't trigger it's awakening... I should have known better._

Suddenly the Regigigas charged forward, whole body outlined in an orange aura of a Revenge attack. Azumarill jumped up as the golem charged at Misty, using an Aqua Tail at it's feet. The blow didn't do much damage to the Regigigas, only causing it to stumble slightly, but it bought Misty the time to snap out of her stunned state and run out of the way. Like a charging Tauros, the Regigigas seemed to struggle with turns, and kept charging forward, slamming into the wall.

Misty stared at the rocks crumbling under the force of the attack, shaking at the sheer power of the creature. The whole cavern had rumbled upon impact, part of the wall giving away, leaving a pile of shattered stone at the Regigigas's feet. After a moment the Pokemon stumbled away from the wall. It slowly turned around, eyes flashing as if trying to calculate its next attack.

"Mew, does this thing have any weaknesses?" Misty asked, eying the crystal tunnel that lead to the heart. As much as Misty wanted to run into the tunnel, she knew that would be a bad idea. While small enough to get away from the Regigigas- it was a straight path with no turns. If she went in there it would only take a single Hyper Beam to strike her with nowhere to hide. Out here she at least had room to attempt a dodge.

 _Right now,_ Mew replied, watching the shiny Regigigas, _It's in it's weakest state right now due to its ability, Slow Start. Once it awakens it takes him a longer time to reach full power, right now it's about at half speed and power. He'll gain more energy the longer he battles._

The Regigigas released a pulse of electricity at Azumarill, the Thunder Wave paralyzing her. The water type simply used Refresh, curing herself of the status problem, then looked towards Misty for guidance.

"Bubblebeam, now!" Misty called, reaching into her bag and pulling out her final Pokeball. Azumarill leapt up, releasing the stream of explosive bubbles at the legendary, then turned and dove into the shallow stream. The Regigigas paused, as if confused, lights flashing. Misty threw the Pokeball up into the air, "Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!"

"To-gi!" Togekiss cried, rising into the air, looking startled at the size of her opponent. A blue sphere formed in front of her mouth, launching at the Regigigas. The golem turned as it was hit, allowing Azumarill to lept up and strike with another Aqua Tail from behind. The Regigigas didn't even seem to feel it.

 _Misty, this won't work!_ Mew cried, _Even in its weakened state a single blow from it will take out one of your Pokemon- it's stronger than all the other golems combined! It'll only get more energy with time, not to mention it's intelligence! Once he starts waking up more it'll be able to counter your strategy with ease!_

"Hit him with a Sky Attack!" Misty called, and Togekiss became draped in a golden energy, gathering the energy she needed for the powerful attack. She opened her eyes, diving down at the Regigigas, hitting it square in the back. The force of the blow caused the legendary to flinch, while Togekiss flew back into the air. She skimmed along the top of the cavern, looking towards Misty while Azumarill followed up with a Bubblebeam.

Misty felt her throat tightening, both of these Pokemon were ones she had raised from an egg, ones that looked to her as parents. She didn't like putting them into a battle like this, she didn't want them to be hurt.

Once more Regigigas paused, black eyes flashing. It closed one fist, which burst into flames, and came charging at Misty. He seemed faster than before, but still Misty was able to step-side the golem, and the Fire Punch was slammed into the cavern wall. Misty gulped at the indent left from the blow, the scorch marks leaving the stone charred black. Was this thing truly in a weakened state?

Regigigas didn't stay paused for long this time, quickly turning, its empty gaze fixated right on Misty's blue bag. Togekiss fired another Aura Sphere, hoping to draw the creature's attention away from her mother, but Regigigas only cringed, but kept on staring at Misty. It lifted up a mossy leg, slowly heading towards her. Regigigas formed another Fire Punch. A Bubblebeam hit it in the side, but still it didn't stop. Azumarill looked panicked, and Misty knew that running wouldn't work. He wasn't charging, he could change directions right now with ease.

"Kiss!" Togekiss cried, racing in front of the goliath, trying to blind it with a Dazzling Gleam. It froze as the burst of pink light was released from Togekiss. The fairy type attempted to use an Aura Sphere, but the Regigigas recovered in moments, smashing the Fire Punch into Togekiss. The force of the blow sent Togekiss flying into the ground, the feathers on her chest seared. The single attack knocked out the Pokemon instantly, and Misty stared in horror at her Pokemon laying on the ground.

Togekiss twitched, but didn't seem to have the energy to move beyond that. Luckily she didn't seemed injured beyond the burn on her chest. Misty fumbled for her Pokeball, quietly returning the Togekiss as Regigigas's eyes flashed again.

"Azu!" Azumarill cried from the other side of the cavern, firing another Bubblebeam from across the room, and the shiny Regigigas paused, as if considering if it was worth the effort to take care of Azumarill before pursuing Misty.

 _Misty,_ Mew said weakly, appearing near her, _Throw Ash's Master ball aside and run. They're after it, not you. You have no way to defeat Regigigas, he'll kill you to get to Ash._

Anger ran through Misty, "I'm not leaving Ash behind to save myself!" Misty screamed at Mew, trembling.

Azumarill was charging at Regigigas with a Play Rough, using an aura crystal as a spring, leaping up and attacking the golem across the face. The normal type began to glow with a Revenge, quietly gaining power as he took the fairy type attack.

 _What would Ash want you do?_ Mew cried back, _Try to save him and fail- or get out of here and save your children!_

Misty's heart thumped as Regigigas sent Azumarill flying with a Revenge attack. The fairy type landed in a heap on the other side of the room, defeated. Misty placed her hand on her stomach, feeling as one of her babies pressed against her. She wasn't alone anymore, she had two more lives depending on her now. Even if she had never laid eyes on them directly, they were still alive. Still her children.

But Ash...

Regigigas turned to face Misty once more, now nothing standing between her and the legendary golem. It didn't even bother crossing the cavern to face her, just simply began to prepare a Hyper Beam, each gem on it glowing as it gathered energy. Misty reached a hand into her bag, wrapping her hand around the Master ball. They had been so close- was everything they'd been working towards just going to be tossed side, leaving Ash trapped in the Master ball as she save herself?

No, Misty couldn't do it. But her children-

The Hyper Beam was now fully formed, and Misty didn't have the energy to run and try to dodge.

 _Fushwoo!_

The powerful Hydro Pump engulfed Regigigas- so powerful that it caused the legendary to stumble to the side, falling to a knee in an attempt to stay balanced. The now miss-aimed Hyper Beam was blasted above Misty's head, searing into the wall. Shrapnel of rocks were sent flying, slamming into Misty. The gym leader fell to the ground just as a blue Pokemon burst into the cavern.

The swift Pokemon was a mere blue blur as it moved towards Regigigas, releasing an Icy Wind at the its feet. The Regigigas turned to face the new threat, its seven eyes flashing nervously. Misty tried to keep her eyes trailed on the creature, but it was moving as if it were the wind itself. It wasn't until the Pokemon paused, firing several Air Slashes at Regigigas that Misty was able to recognize it.

"S-suicune?" Misty muttered, and the water type glanced at her. It was the same Suicune that had battled Ash earlier, you could still see several wounds on her. The water type didn't make a noise, simply springing out of the way as a Hyper Beam came at her, a Hydro Pump forming in front of her.

 _Go._

Misty jumped, that wasn't Mew's voice. This one was much softer, more calm, like a gentle summer's breeze. Misty slowly stumbled to her feet, limbs aching. One hand was still around the Master ball, and the other reached out to an aura crystal to stay balanced.

"I-"

 _Go,_ Suicune repeated, releasing the Hydro Pump, _Enough blood has been split for today, and I have seen into your soul. You are pure hearted, Misty Ketchum. Go and attempt to reverse the effects on the Chosen One,_ A Fire Punch nicked Suicune in the side. While not doing much damage, it was enough force to knock her to the ground. _I will hold the golem king for now, but my power is limited. Go!_

Regigigas sent a Thunder Wave at Suicune, who surrounded herself with an Aqua Ring as she leapt to her feet, dodging the move. She released an Icy Wind, trying to slow down Regigigas as he slowly gained more power, movements becoming swifter.

Misty's eyes flickered to the crystal tunnel, where she could see Mew's ghostly shape floating there, waving for her to come. Misty pulled out a Pokeball, quickly recalling Azumarill as she staggered towards Mew. Regigigas quickly took notice as it's target began moving, but an Air Slash from Suicune caused him to cringe, allowing another Hydro Pump to engulf him.

 _Come on!_ Mew cried, circling around as Misty staggered across the room, _This is our last chance!_

"Can S-suicune defeat Regigigas?" Misty asked as she reached the entrance. Mew snorted, darting into the tunnel. Misty struggled around the many aura crystals that were jutting out across the tunnel from every angle. Mew didn't reply as the sound of a Hyper Beam filled the cavern, echoing across the crystals.

 _No,_ Mew said simply, _Suicune is a minor legendary, Regigigas's power is much more than any minor. She is risking much with engaging it, we're lucky that the ancient laws didn't fully consume her and turn her into attacking us._ Mew paused, _We're at the core chamber._

Misty felt her heart skip a beat as she stepped out of the tunnel, looking around the cavern that now laid before them. Like the rest of the Tree, it was covered with aura crystals, but the largest ones by far were in this chamber. But that was nothing compared to what had to be the heart of the Tree.

It was a crown of crystals sitting in the center of the chamber, glowing with a bright light. At the very center of the crown was a huge stream of energy, flowing straight up towards the ceiling, rushing into another grouping of crystals that lined the ceiling. Misty could just feel the power flowing from the teal energy, glowing with a light that lit up the entire chamber.

 _The heart,_ Mew said gently, drifting towards it with a sigh, _It is my duty to protect it, it is the very reason why I am locked away in this prison._

"Why must you protect it?" Misty asked, awe still flowing through her, "What does it do?"

Mew's eyes widened as if she had said too much, _I am sorry, that information is not meant for mortal ears._ She looked away, _Besides, we're here for Ash. Take out the Master ball._

Misty gulped, nodding, and withdrew the purple sphere from her bag. She held the Master ball in her hands, shaking. She looked up towards Mew, who was drifting around the heart of the Tree. She looked more real than ever, and Misty wondered if that was from being near the heart.

"N-now what?"

 _We pray that this works,_ Mew muttered, _If I was alive I would be able to restore Ash's memories with no effort, but in this state..._ She looked at her ghostly body, _It is very likely that they won't take hold to his mind._

Mew plunged a small ghostly paw into the heart, which flared from blue to pink.

"And if they don't take hold...?"

 _Then Ash will most likely attack, probably killing you in the process. He will be then be met by the most powerful of the legends, who will over power him and kill him._ She pulled her paw from out of the heart, holding an orb of blue energy in her hands, _Ash's memories,_ She said quietly, _I only have them because of his bond to me and this Tree. If his mind was able to hold onto the memories of mine and Mewtwo's battle, then I hope these will..._ Mew gulped, _We'll only have seconds. Get ready to release him on my mark._

"R-release him?" Misty cried, "Can't y-you do it through the Pokeball?"

Mew smiled sadly, _I'm afraid not Misty. You'll have to release him since I can't myself. I'll give you a choice though- you can walk away now. You won't save Ash, but you and your children will be safe for sure. Just leave the Master ball here, and Suicune would be able to get you out of here, she can ride the wind, and the golems will claim the Master ball._

Misty tightened her grip on the Master ball, then expanded it in her hands, "No. I've come this far, I'm not leaving without Ash," Misty closed her eyes, gulping, "I'm ready."

Mew nodded, drifting closer. She carefully held the blue orb of Ash's memories in her paws, _Alright then. Release him._

Shaking, Misty pressed the release button on the Master ball. The sphere snapped open, blue energy snaking out. Mew tensed as she watched a familiar shape begin to take form, Mewthree weakly hunched over, long tail drooping on the ground. Misty took a step back as he materialized, the fusion blinking his brown eyes. He looked up, glaring straight at Misty, rage in his eyes.

Mew sprang forward, the her and blue orb being forced straight into the being that had taken her life. Mewthree's eyes widened, stumbling as the memories began to consume him. Misty watched the creature that was once her husband sink to his knees, clutching his chest. Misty took a few more steps back, unable to make a noise as she watched Ash struggle against his own memories. After a moment he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"A-ash?" Misty dared to whisper after a moment. The creature opened one eye, slowly pushing himself to his feet. He flexed his fingers, twitching slightly. He blinked, looking straight at Misty.


	16. Chapter 16 - Remember

**[Present Day: The Heart of the Tree of Beginning: Kanto- 1:58 P.M.]**

Mewthree stumbled, hands clutching his chest as he struggled against the memories being forced into him. Misty stepped back, throat dry as she watched her husband close his eyes, heavy breaths coming from him as he tried to gain control of himself. After a moment he didn't move, and Misty shifted.

"A-ash?"

Misty felt her voice cracking as she broke the uneasy silence. Her quiet tone carried many feelings- fear, hope, desperation. Mewthree twitched, one eye opening. He peered down at his shaking hands, before he pushed himself up from his knees. He slowly flexed each finger, taking them in with a small twitch. He then pulled his gaze away from himself, blinking, and looking straight at Misty.

Brown eyes met aquamarine ones, both wide with fear. Misty hesitated, opening her mouth to speak again, "A-ash?"

"M- m- m-mro- m-" Misty flinched at the noise coming from Ash, and he fell silent. He stood there for a moment, blinking. He looked down at his hands once more, staring, then began to glow. Misty instantly took a step back as he used Transform, half expecting him to turn and attack.

But when the light faded Misty felt her throat tightening. A familiar man stood in the place of Mewthree. Messy raven black hair, pale shaking skin... He raised his gaze towards her and she saw those familiar, deep brown eyes, no longer filled with rage. The exhaustion of his Mewthree state was reflected this human one- bruises and cuts on his skin, sweat running down his face. Misty felt a small breath escape her as she laid her eyes on her husband.

"Ash?" She whispered, her voice now filled with hope.

"M-m... Misty," He replied quietly, voice low and rough. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, deep and brown, staring at her with a sorrowful gaze. A sob got caught in Misty's throat, and despite her exhaustion she took off running towards him. The next thing she knew she was swept up into Ash's warm arms, burying her head into his cool shirt. Her whole body was hurting from her escapade up here, but that all seemed to vanish as she felt Ash's arms wrapped around her. Strong, gentle, and _safe._

"It's you," She whispered. He was here, her Ash was back. _He was here._

He held her tight, but Misty couldn't ignore the tremble in his grasp, clutching her to his chest. He held her in a way he didn't often do- he was seeking comfort from her, when usually he was the one to provide it. He carefully lifted Misty's head up, staring into her eyes. His had tears in his own, mouth twitching as if he were trying to find the words to say. Misty leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss, closing his eyes as they embraced. After a minute he pulled away from the kiss, his whole form shaking as he asked a simple question:

"Misty, what have I done?"

She felt herself going still at these words. In all of the years she had known Ash, never before had she heard such sorrow- such desperation- in his voice. He said it so quietly though, as if hoping that Misty would just tell him that what had taken place had been nothing but a dream. She gulped, wondering what it was like for him to look back on the memories of Mewthree, to see himself as a whole other person- as a whole other creature. To view those events as his own memories.

Misty looked up at him, his eyes distant and hollow, "It's okay," She whispered to him, not sure of what else she could say. But it was true- everything was okay now. It had to be. His memories were back, meaning that the desire to slay Arceus was gone, so the ancient laws had to be soothed- _everything had to be okay now._

The slight tremble that Ash had increased to a quiver. Pressed up against his chest, she could feel his racing heart, "...No..." He whispered, voice crackling slightly, realization slowly seeping into his tone. As if everything were slowly coming back to him piece by piece. Misty could feel his grip tightening around her, "...No it's not... Oh Arceus, what have I done...? What have I done...?"

He was no longer looking at her, he was staring off straight ahead- eyes wide and pupils thin. A bead of sweat was sliding down the side of his paling face, fingers digging into her shoulders. Misty twisted, and he took in a short gasp of air, eyes widening even more. Suddenly he let go of her, turning and running towards the exit of the core chamber.

"A-ash?" Misty called out as he ran, startled. She stumbled after him, but he had already darted into the crystal-lined tunnel. Mumbling curses under her breath as she painful went after her husband, Misty followed him into the tunnel. He was already halfway through the path as she entered, not even looking back at her, "Ash where are you going?" She cried, and he finally glanced at her.

"Charizard."

Fear, pure fear lined his face as the name escaped his lips. One word filled with so much desperation. She flinched, recalling the bloody lizard lying helpless on the beach... Shattered legs bones sticking out from under his scales... Misty's stomach churned at the memory, and Ash took off running.

"Wait-!" Misty called, but Ash was already changing. She stopped as she watched a glow overtake him again, his body rapidly shifting as his Mewthree form returned. Ash paused, before taking to the air with psychic powers. He darted out of the tunnel, eyes lined with a distress that Mewthree had never shown before.

Misty made her way back to the main cavern where her battle with Regigigas had taken place, but Ash had already left the cavern behind. Suicune was there, along with Regigigas. The shiny golem had retreated back to the wall where he had first awakened, settling in against the rough stones. No longer covered in a layer of dust he stood out against the wall unlike before, seven eyes flashing softly. This filled Misty with some relief- he no longer had interest in attacking Ash.

The cavern however, looked like a war zone. Scorch marks from the Hyper Beams lined the walls and floors, smoke curling up from them. The small stream in the cavern was now forked due to a notch a Hyper Beam had created in earth. Water from Suicune's Hydro Pumps had soaked the walls, frost spreading along the floor from her Icy Winds. Suicune looked up at Misty as she stumbled into the cavern, looking more worn than ever. There was no blood on the legendary, but there were plenty of scrapes and bruises under her soft blue fur. She was currently surrounded with an Aqua Ring, resting in the center of the stream.

 _Misty, rest._ Mew's voice was quiet. The ghostly pink legendary hovered behind Misty. _You have done much, do not burden yourself further._

"But Ash-" Misty began.

 _He is leaving the Tree._ Mew said, _As soon as he exits it's borders I will be unable to manifest myself here- he still remains in possession of my soul. I need to be near a crystal to show myself._ She flickered as she said this.

"Ash's Pokemon-?" Misty began, but Mew cut her off once more.

 _I have sensed nothing dying within the Tree- The Regis and Ash's Pokemon should be safe. We should-_ Suddenly Mew paused, her whole image flickering, before vanishing mid sentence.

Misty looked around the giant chamber, fragments of rocks scattered from the attacks. She picked up one of the shattered crystals, turning it over then sticking it into her bag along side the Master ball. Misty blinked a few times, but realized the Ash had probably exited the Tree due to Mew's disappearance, leaving her behind. Shaking, Misty looked at the tunnels, body not ready for the climb down.

 _I can carry you._

Misty turned, watching Suicune approach her. Misty liked the voice of Suicune echoing in her mind, it was much more peaceful than the energetic Mew's. Suicune's voice gentle, like a wave rushing up against the shore. It quietly invited her to rest, to sleep. The calming presence somewhat caused the tightening tension to seep away from Misty, relaxing her in the slightest.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked quietly, looking over the injuries on the water type.

 _I am alive,_ Suicune replied. The Aqua Ring around her was starting to fade away, _I am a legendary, my body is able to heal more quickly than a mortal's. I am lucky to be alive after facing two beings of tremendous force. If I was to die my soul would have passed on- that is the fate of the lesser of the legends and mortals._

"Thank you," Misty said quietly, "Thank you for saving me."

Suicune tilted her head, drawing in closer. _That's what I should be saying to you. Had you not restrained the Ash within the sphere more legends would have been killed from the force of the laws. Including me, I would have been forced to fight. You bringing him here was able to reverse the laws, and no legend could have brought the sphere containing him without attacking._

"Why can I hear you in my head?" Misty asked. She knew that some legendaries could speak telepathically, but she had never heard a Suicune do so before.

 _I have bonded with you, as Mew has with the Ash._ Suicune replied, _I did it before Ho-oh joined the battle, I needed the extra strength. Your heart and intentions were pure, so I was able to forge a connection in such a short time. I then was able to trace your presence here when the Regis attacked, and rode the wind to your aid._

Misty went still as she said this. Misty looked over the gorgeous legendary, she was sleeker than a Persian, yet looked more intimidating than a Gyarados. Misty reached out, touching the legendary's violet horn. Misty didn't say anything, yet she sensed a strange understanding rushing between her and the Suicune as they touched, both of them closing their eyes at the sensation.

Suicune then lowered herself to the ground, _Ash has returned to the beach where we battled,_ Suicune told Misty quietly, _Mount me and I will take you back there._

Misty looked at the the mighty legendary, even covered in her fading wounds she still radiated pure beauty that Misty had never seen in any other water type before, "Is that truly okay?" She asked quietly. She had seen Ash ride a Suicune before, but still the mere idea seemed so untouchable.

 _Yes._

Misty approached the legendary water type, who didn't move as Misty slowly vaulted onto her back. Suicune pushed herself to her feet, glancing at the Regigigas, who had gone still, "Ash's Pokemon-" Misty began after a moment, hands digging into Suicune's mane to keep herself steady.

 _They wait for you in one of the lower caverns,_ Suicune replied, _I will take you to them, then we will depart. Do not let go of me._

Suicune pressed herself low to the ground, then took off racing, and the caves began a blur. The wind ripped at Misty's hair as Suicune ran at speeds she had never imagined.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Outside the Tree of Beginning: Kanto- 2:07 P.M.]**

What had seemed so natural back when he had thought of himself as Mewthree, seemed so foreign now.

This was nothing like flying on a Pokemon- there he could had least feel something under him and see the wings that were carrying him. But flying as Mewthree was completely different- it was his own psychic energy carrying him. No matter how flawless it felt to him, Ash refused to take his mind off of the energy that was keeping him in the air- having him race across the sky. He had not come this far to die by crashing into the ground.

 _Charizard._

This form disgusted Ash- his Mewthree shape had been the same one he had been in when he had attacked Charizard. The memories almost felt like a movie- vivid yet impossible. But Ash couldn't forget those moments in his mind, the feel of him bending his aura and psychic powers towards Charizard. Those words coming from his mind, the feel of the attacks hitting him- He couldn't deny that those memories had happened, because they were _his._ He remembered forming those attacks, launching them at Charizard-

 _Charizard's with Brock,_ Ash told himself, trying to bury the memories, _He's a doctor, Charizard's fine... Charizard will be fine..._

The image of Charizard's broken body kept filling his mind.

A part of him was almost grateful for the sole focus of Charizard though- because without it his mind would be filled with even more images of what he had done. Attacking Mew... Killing Mew...

Attacking the legendary birds... Killing one.

Ho-oh and the legendary beasts...

 _Charizard._

Ash paused mid flight, his disgusting tail flicking as if it had a mind of his own. Why did these powers feel so natural...? He barely even had to think to draw on his abilities, it just came as easily as breathing. Why did this body feel like it was his true one...?

But there was something good this body could do- and that was teleport. Ash wasn't quite sure of how the move worked- Mewthree had used the move Teleport without much thought. But now Ash was back in control (he was insisting his mind on keeping himself separate from Mewthree, it was the only way he could cope with what he had done at the moment), he wasn't quite sure on how to turn the psychic energy to bring him to where he wanted to go.

He flexed his fingers, cringing at the unnaturally round fingertips, watching psychic energy flicker around them. He closed his eyes, picturing the beach he had battled on-

Ash's whole form twisted as a glow engulfed it, turning to pure energy as it was ripped from this plain of reality. Within seconds he had been thrown across time and space, body quickly reforming as the sensation of Teleport began to fade. Never before had Ash felt every ounce of power and energy that had gone behind the teleportation, usually he was nothing but a passenger. Typically his body would feel ill after such a trip of teleporting with a Pokemon, but teleporting as Mewthree his body embraced it- it refreshed him.

Ash shook off the strange feelings, opening his eyes. The beach was laid out before him, the sun climbing high. As he looked across the gentle waves and scorched sand, a pit took form in Ash's stomach. Remembering the memories of Mewthree hurt, tugging at his emotions... but seeing it in person...

It finally began to feel real.

The sickening feeling took root in him as he stared, blinking in disbelief. He had done this... He had attacked... He had... he had done all this... He closed his eyes, but his newly heightened senses took in his surroundings. He nose started to pick up scents he had never imagined, piecing together a mental image into his head. His ears flicked about, drawing in information on their surrounding. Quivering, Ash forced his eyes open, looking down the sand dune he was standing on.

He saw a very similar scene to what he had left. The last two legendary birds on the far side of the beach, Moltres and Articuno each attending to their injuries. They craned their necks up towards him, sensing his presence. Moltres let out a harsh caw, while Articuno simply glared. Much of the sand had been scorched black from Ho-oh's fire, smoke still lingering in the air. In the center of the beach laid Ho-oh's body, golden embers dancing around his fallen form. Entei's body was lying near its master, and a sharp smell was drifting up from the bodies that Ash shouldn't have been able to smell from this distance. Ash's eyes quickly passed over these though, quickly locking on an orange shape.

Charizard was laying in the same place Ash had left him, legs completely shattered. Blood covered his scales, bones pierced through his fractured legs, and his back had been snapped to an unnatural shape. One wing and an arm laid crushed under him, and his head laid limp, eyes staring at his curved tail. Archeops was standing near Charizard, her head tilted up as she sang a low cry. Brock was kneeling near Charizard, hands shaking, but not quite touching the Pokemon.

Pikachu was staring straight at Charizard. The small mouse sat frozen, Meowth standing not far from him. There was a slight quiver in Pikachu's tail- the only part of him that was moving as he watched his teammate and old friend.

Ash snapped himself from his daze, mind still trying to process the scene that laid before him. Ash took off running down the hill, eyes focused on his Charizard. Why wasn't he moving...? Why wasn't Brock doing anything...?

Pikachu's ears flicked up as he heard the sound of Mewthree fumbling down the sand dune, and he turned to face the psychic creature. Pikachu blinked once, then a blinding rage filled the little mouse's eyes. Pikachu threw in front of Ash's path as he came down the dune, then lowered himself into a charging position. His cheeks were sparking so hard that sparks of blue electricity crackled between the yellow.

" _Chu-pika!"_ He snarled at Ash, spit flying from his mouth. Ash paused as the meaning of the words filled his mind, ' _Stay back!'_ Pikachu growled, and Ash stared at him, 'You've done enough here!' There were tears in Pikachu's eyes, but his body trembled with rage as his gaze flickered about, 'Where's Misty...?' He growled again, and Ash started forward, 'If you've hurt her I'll-'

Instinct took over Ash, and the flung his hand to the side. Pikachu was caught into a psychic grip and was tossed away as Brock and the remaining Pokemon turned to look at him. Panic filled Ash, quickly catching Pikachu with a Psychic before he hit the ground, lowering him to the sand. He didn't even realize how effortlessly he was using his psychic powers, eyes only darting to look at Charizard, but his gaze was only met by the others.

He couldn't take this- not everyone looking at him like this. He tugged at a thought deep in his mind, and he began to glow. The Transform was quick- his body knew this form well. He ignored the way his human body felt so... foreign, as he shifted back into his human form, instead embracing the feel of a pair of familiar feet as he ran forward.

"Charizard!" He cried, but the large orange shape didn't move. Brock looked up at Ash, taking in his human form as Ash ran forward. He stumbled to a stop, looking into Brock's somber eyes.

The Pokemon doctor hesitated, gulping, then simply shook his head.

"N-no," Ash whispered.

He stormed past the doctor, quickly running up to Charizard's still, bloody, form. Ash's hands were shaking as he knelt next to the lizard's head, his eyes dull.

"Charizard," Ash whispered, scooping up the familiar scaly head into his arms. Chills raced through him as he touched the cold scales- something he had never felt from Charizard. He peered into the fire type's eyes, a dull gray compared to the sparkling blue they had once been.

Everything screamed at Ash- the blood, the dim eyes, the coldness, the lack of a familiar fiery aura around the being- Everything said that Charizard wasn't here, but that didn't stop the champion from shaking the dragon-like Pokemon slightly, "C-charizard! Say something!"

No... This wasn't happening... This wasn't happening...

"Ash," Brock said. Ash looked back at him, eyes wide with a panic. Brock stared down mournfully at the boy he considered a brother, "Ash, it's too late," He said as gently as possible.

"N-no," Ash whispered, tears blurring his vision as he turned back towards Charizard, and that's when he saw the lizard's tail. Where a bright and burning flame once burned, now laid a dull, charred stump. With shaking hands Ash looked down at the Charizard in his arms one more time. His memories from Mewthree showed him many dead Pokemon, but none were quite as horrifying as the sight of Charizard's dead body, and Ash slowly let the head fall back to the ground, "N-no..."

'Flock leader's back,' A quiet voice cooed. Archeops was watching Ash, 'That's what fiery one wanted, he wanted you back,' She told Ash, who stiffened. This wasn't natural, he wasn't suppose to hear this. These calls were suppose to be sounds, not words. But they were sounds- but his mind was filling with words as the Pokemon spoke. He didn't want this- he didn't want Archeops's comfort- he wanted the light to return to Charizard's eyes.

He wanted someone to tell him that this wasn't his fault.

 _I did this._

The horror of the truth had been washing over Ash for the last few minutes, but that was nothing compared to the guilt that was beginning to take hold of him. It was a deadweight, one that had settled into his stomach. It dragged him deeper than the pits of despair that he was in, down into a sticky remorse that stuck to him like tar, that burned his throat like acid. A small sound escaped his mouth, sharp tears stinging his eyes as they slipped down his face. He couldn't even gather the thoughts to wipe them away.

"P-pikapi?" Pikapi asked hoarsely behind him, anger gone from his tone. Ash shook, silent sobs rattling his chest as Pikachu called to him.

He felt Brock place two hands on his shoulders, voice low as Ash shrugged him off, "I'm s-sorry Ash," Brock said quietly, "I did everything I could, but his injuries were too much. I contacted the league..."

Ash understood each word Brock said, but processing them was another. The champion stared down at the Charizard, eyes empty except for the tears sliding down his face. He hunched over, trying to comprehend what had happened, what had been done to him. What _he_ had done.

"Ash!"

Unlike Brock's words, Misty's call reached Ash. He took in a sharp breath, looking up at the blue blur racing towards them. Suicune looked over Ho-oh's body as she came to a stop, and riding upon her back was Misty. It was only now that Ash realized the exhaustion that was on his wife's face, the clear pain she was in as she slipped off of Suicune's back, stumbling towards him. Another wave of guilt washed over him, Misty wasn't suppose to be here. She wasn't suppose to be hurt, she was suppose to be safe!

Misty was running towards him, but froze up as she saw Charizard. A hand rose to cover her mouth as she stumbled to a stop, and she turned, shaking. She couldn't bring herself to look towards Charizard's body, so instead she stood there, "I-is h-he...?" She asked in a trembling whisper.

Ash couldn't reply.

"He's dead," Brock confirmed after a moment, and Ash winced at those words, "Even with proper medical attention there was probably nothing that could have been done. Even if there was he probably would have never walked again," Brock's voice was steady, but Ash could sense his trembling aura. He was trying to be strong for Misty- something that Ash couldn't even do himself.

Ash lowered his gaze, but he could hear Misty's quiet footsteps coming towards him. Her gentle hands were placed on his shoulders, "Ash?" She said quietly. He looked up, but not at her. Ash's gaze was fixated on the ocean, and all of the Pokemon looked up as well. Ash didn't know how to describe the presence that was approaching... But he knew it was coming. It's aura was a deep indigo, radiating sheer power. Ash shifted, his aura abilities had once taken so much focus to draw on, why could he now sense them without even trying?

Suddenly a white shape burst out of the ocean- a huge wave of water splaying out as a large being flew out of the sea, her wings gracefully pulling her into the air. The legendary birds let out low cries as the Lugia took to the air, making her way towards the shore. Ash could feel Misty tensing up as the watched the legendary come at them, but unlike every other legendary he had encountered today, Ash knew that Lugia wasn't coming to attack. Her shadow stretched over them as she opened her wings up, carefully lowering herself to the ground. The Lugia craned her long neck over towards them, watching them with dark eyes. It had been many years since Ash had seen Lugia, but he only stared up at her with dull eyes.

 _Ash._

Ash recoiled at the familiar voice in his head- One he wasn't excepting. All eyes flickered towards Misty, who was pulling a small crystal from the Tree out of her bag. Hovering above the crystal was a ghostly image of a certain pink legendary. Only Misty and Suicune seemed unsurprised at the Mew as she shifted her flickery form, eyes focused on Ash. He trembled at the sight of the small creature he had been bonded to- the Pokemon he had killed. The sound of her neck snapping filled his mind, causing a small tremble in Ash's hands.

"M-mew...?" He whispered, voice hoarse.

 _Misty brought one of the crystals from the Tree, meaning I can show myself in your presence since you carry my soul._ Mew's eyes flickered up towards Lugia. _The ancient laws have been soothed?_

Lugia tilted her head, _Yes._ Unlike with Mew, Ash wasn't surprised as Lugia's telepathy filled his mind. _The call ended not long ago, but I continued my trek out here. How many perished?_

 _Four legends died,_ Mew replied softly, and her eyes flickered over to Charizard's body, _Ash's Charizard has fallen as well, but I don't believe any other mortals were killed. Ho-oh and I were the only majors to fall, the Zapdos in your service died in the battle, while Entei died while defending his master._

Lugia nodded her head, then turned her gaze towards Ash, _I sense you carry their souls, Chosen One?_

Ash shivered, remembering the orbs he had gathered after each legendary had fallen. Shakily holding out one hand, Ash closed his eyes. Four gleaming orbs appeared in his hand, dancing about his palm. The silvery souls were mesmerizing as they hovered about, but were unable to leave the pull of Ash's energy.

'Brother,' Suicune said softly, staring at one soul in particular.

Ash looked at Mew, "I- I-"

Mew looked away, _Ash, you need to calm yourself. What took place here was not your fault._

"B-but it was!" Ash cried, "I- I did this!" He looked around the beach, flinching at the glares coming from the two legendary birds. But their gazes weren't focused on him, but rather on Lugia.

Mew lowered her head, _No. If anyone will take the blame it will be me. I am the one that abandoned by duty of guarding the Tree and came to you- despite your warnings._ Mew looked at Lugia, _I will take the fault with Lord Arceus- Please just take the souls from Ash, he needs no more burdens._

Ash closed his palm, and the souls vanished from view, "What will happen to them?" He asked quietly.

Mew regarded him hesitantly, _Ho-oh and I are major legendaries- there is no afterlife for us. We are simply reborn into new bodies until our souls wear down into nothing. Zapdos and Entei are simply minor legendaries, they will go into the next life while a new legend takes their place. While alive they never aged, but they will get the peace of a next life._

Ash opened up his palm once, watching the four souls dance across his hand, hesitating. Once more he spoke, voice shaking, "C-charizard?" He asked, voice almost a whimper.

 _Mortals age and are subjected to death. His soul has already gone on to the next life,_ Mew said, unable to look at Ash, _There is nothing to be done, let his memory go on in peace, Ash._

'Fiery one goes with big one,' Archeops muttered, 'They are one now,' Ash shuddered as Archeops spoke, each of her sounds ringing as words in his mind. This wasn't natural, he wasn't suppose to understand them... Archeops raised her head, 'Strong four come.'

"Ash," Misty said softly, squeezing his shoulders. He looked up into the sky, where four large shapes could been seen flying towards them. The legendaries regarded the approaching humans and Pokemon warily. Ash focused on the large orange dragon that was leading the other three, a familiar face riding on the Dragonite's back, "It's Lance."

The leader of the Elite Four looked over at the scene laying before him as they approached, calling something out to the other Elite Four members. They circled over head, clearly preparing to land.

'Ash,' Suicune said, taking a few steps forward. Ash flinched at the legendary, 'The souls you carry- please give them to Lady Lugia. She will ensure that they go to Lord Arceus or pass on as they should, we don't want to risk one fusing with you.'

Ash didn't know what she meant by "fuse", but after dealing with Team Rocket and their fusion Pokemon, Ash held out his hands once more. The souls sprang back into view, and Lugia drew her head in close, humming softly. Suicune stepped back respectfully, lowering her head towards Lugia. The four silvery orbs darted out of Ash's hands and towards the legendary of storms, as if drawn in by her songs. A strange feeling settled into Ash as the souls were taken from him, as if a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He watched as Lugia retreated back towards the waters as the souls vanished into her, clearly much more comfortable with the ocean at her feet. Ash didn't dare turn around, not wanting to see the sight of the bodies on the beach.

Not wanting to see Charizard's body.

But with the Elite Four landing, Ash had little choice but to force himself to his feet, to drown out all of the guilt coursing through him and face the Elite Four. Lance dismounted his Dragonite as soon as it hit the sand, staring at the legendaries in awe- both alive and dead- that were on the beach. His eyes then fell on Ash, and he gave a short nod to him.

"Champion," Lance said softly, "It has been sometime since we've heard from you. But I see your on top of the situation like always."

Ash didn't respond, he didn't know how to. Why was Lance acting like he had taken only a short trip? Hadn't Misty reported him as missing? But those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, his aura view quickly scanning Lance. The leader of the Elite Four radiated fear, he didn't know what to make of scene before him. Outwardly he tried to only show calm, but Ash could sense the panic that Lance felt as his eyes drifted over the bodies on the beach.

When Ash didn't respond, Lance continued, "We got reports of battling legendaries that could potentially reach humans, and came as quickly as we could. Witnesses claimed that there was a monster of a Pokemon though, tearing everything apart-"

"It has been contained."

Ash almost flinched at the sound of his own voice. It was too steady, too sure of itself. That was the opposite of what he was feeling. He could still feel the tears on his cheeks, the heaviness in his heart, the guilt racing through him, but his voice showed none of that. He drew himself up to full height, his hand slipping into Misty's for comfort.

Misty dropped the crystal that Mew was projecting herself through, hand digging into her bag and pulling out the Master ball, "Y-yes," Misty shakily said, "It's over."

It was painful, seeing Misty like this. She was the strongest person Ash knew, but she was shaken up by what she had been through. Ash reached for the Master ball, body not shaking even though that's what it wanted to do as he took the purple Pokeball into his hands. Chills raced up him as he recalled the sensation of being draw into the sphere, being trapped within its grasp, unable to escape...

Ash held out the Pokeball, allowing the Elite Four to see it, before shrinking it and handing it back to Misty. He didn't want it near him. Lance stared at the Master ball, eyes flickering towards the ghostly Mew, before settling on Ash.

Lance gave a single nod, gulping, then looking at Ash, "You captured it...? What was-?"

Lance was cut off as his own Master ball- which was resting on his belt- opened, a sleek yellow creature bursting out of the sphere. The Raikou's head jerked up as his form materialized, eyes sharply scanning the area. He quickly passed over the humans, ignored the Pikachu watching him, and his eyes settled onto Suicune.

'Sister!' Raikou cried, racing towards the water type, 'I felt the call, the pull of the laws! I tried to come, but I was too far away to run with Master! But I'm here now! What happened, where's-?' Raikou stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell onto Entei's body. Suicune looked away as Raikou stared at the body, 'B-brother?' He whispered.

A lump formed in Ash's throat.

Raikou's eyes flickered from Entei's body, to Ho-oh's, then back to Suicune, 'N-no,' He whispered, 'M-master too...? Who did this...?' Anger entered the electric type's gaze, 'Who activated the laws!? Who killed my brother?!' He roared at Suicune when she didn't answer, and the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Bruno of the Elite Four was staring bodies on the beach, "...Legendaries..." He muttered, as if he couldn't believe that legendaries could fall.

' _Who killed Master?'_ Raikou roared at Suicune, sparks flying from his body.

"I did," Ash said, unable to take the guilt any longer. Raikou's head jerked towards him as Ash stepped forward. The legendary stared at him, "It was me," Ash said, voice cracking.

'Ash-' Suicune began, but Raikou turned to face him. The legendary recognized Ash, both from his time among the legends and from when Ash had defeated Raikou in his championship battle.

'You,' Raikou said, as if unable to believe Ash. But that didn't stop the bitterness from entering his eyes, as if completely willing to accept Ash was at fault without question- as if someone had to take the blame right then. Raikou trembled, before letting out a roar and pouncing on Ash.

"Raikou!" Lance cried as the large, tiger-like Pokemon slammed into Ash. He knocked Ash away from Misty and to the ground. Large claws dug into Ash's shoulders, long teeth inches from Ash's throat as Raikou brought his head in close. Ash closed his eyes, feeling Raikou's hot breath against his face. Mewthree would have thrown Raikou away with a Psychic, then blast him with attacks, but Ash simply held still. He didn't care what Raikou did to him, because he knew he deserved whatever was handed to him.

'What. Did. You. Do?' Raikou growled out each word.

'Raikou, get off of him!' Suicune cried, while Ash gritted his teeth, 'He wasn't in control of himself at the time!'

'Our brother is dead!' Raikou roared back, the legendary's cries drowning out the desperate ones from the humans as Raikou pinned Ash down. The tiger-like Pokemon threw himself off of Ash as Lance reached for the Master ball, dodging the return beam with ease. Raikou snarled at his trainer, making quite clear that he wasn't going to be recalled to the sphere.

 _Raikou, calm yourself._ Lugia said, her telepathy even reaching the humans.

Raikou tensed as he was spoken to, glaring up at the legendary of storms, 'Don't speak to me!' He snarled, 'You're not my master! At least my master was here fighting alongside Suicune and Entei! Where were you when your birds were fighting!?' Raikou screamed, jerking his head towards the two remaining legendary birds, 'Why to you give them no heed even as they stand there injured?! Have no concern despite Zapdos's body staining this shore in his blood?!'

Lugia calmly gazed at Raikou, _I must carry the souls to Arceus. Minors like you come and go, and my current birds will either recover or die. Your life is the serve Lord Arceus, and dying for such a cause is noble._

Misty ran over to Ash, trying to help her husband to his feet. Lance was still holding his own Master ball in his hands, as if still trying to decide if he should recall Raikou. Lance's Dragonite shook his head at his trainer, the dragon keeping it's head lowered respectfully in the presence of the legendaries.

Raikou was trembling, 'No wonder the birds despise you,' He spat at Lugia, and Suicune tensed nervously, 'At least our Master cared for us. I will be forever grateful that I am not forced to serve a being like you!'

 _Instead you serve a human,_ Lugia replied, her gaze falling onto Lance. _While it is comforting to see that human leaders attempt to take action, I must ask you leave,_ Lugia told Lance, _This matter is to remain among the legends... And the Chosen One._

Ash stiffened as this title was said, one that he had never truly understood. Mew said it was because of her bond to him, but yet at the same time he had been called that even before Mew had officially bonded with him. Ash's stomach twisted as the memory of Mew and Mewtwo's battle rose into his mind... The only memory Mewthree had known... Had that been where it all began? Him stepping between Mew's and Mewtwo's attacks?

Lance's eyes flickered to Ash's Charizard, and Ash's throat tightened as his thoughts were forced back towards the raging guilt. Lance lowered his head respectfully, "Champion, I am sorry, your Charizard was a mighty warrior."

Were those words suppose to make everything better?! What did 'sorry' do? Nothing! It was nothing but empty words, an excuse to escape from the truth. Didn't they understand that Charizard was gone? That his friend who had been there one moment was now forever lost?! Ash hated the calm that had settled into the beach, as if everyone could now relax now that... that he was no longer Mewthree... As if everything was just suddenly over...

But it wasn't over. This was a new beginning- a beginning of remembering what he had done. The beginning of a life without Charizard- A Pokemon who had been there since the start of his journey.

"Pikapi."

Ash turned, watching Pikachu stumble towards him. The little mouse had been sitting near a stunned Meowth, but was now racing towards his trainer. Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms, tears stinging his coppery eyes as he pressed up against Ash. Ash brought the small mouse into a hug, clinging to the Pokemon as if it were a lifeline. After a moment Pikachu slunk up onto Ash's shoulder, rubbing up against his cheek in a reassuring manner.

Shaking, Ash forced himself to look at Charizard's body. He quietly approached the lizard, kneeling down and running his hands over those orange scales one last time. Ash let his palm rest against Charizard's snout, staring down at him as more tears filled his eyes. He placed his other hand up against Charizard's neck, half expecting to feel the familiar warm scales and racing, energetic pulse.

There was nothing.

Ash shakily drew back, acceptance finally sinking into him. Charizard was gone.

"...I killed him..." Ash whispered.

"No," Misty said, coming close to Ash. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders as she came near. Misty placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to face her, "Ash- look at me. This wasn't your fault! You weren't in control, this was beyond all of us. Please understand that!"

Ash stared at Misty, there were tears in her eyes, a desperation in her voice. He slowly shook his head, "Misty, I killed him. Nothing can change that," His voice was a void, empty with no waver in his tone.

"No!" Misty cried, voice rising, "This wasn't your fault Ash! You didn't do anything! Team Rocket did this- they did this to you! I won't let you blame yourself!"

Team Rocket.

Ash blinked at the thought, fingers twitching. The sorrow that he had been feeling, the guilt that had taken over him, all of that seemed to fade away as his mind turned towards Team Rocket. A sharp bitterness slowly took hold of Ash, eyes narrowing.

"Team Rocket?" Lance cried, "Ash disbanded them years ago!"

Ash felt his psychic and aura energy flicker in his mounting rage- they had done this to him. They had turned him into this monster, tearing away his memories. He may have been the one to deliver the blows, but Team Rocket had been the ones to start it. It was through their actions that everything had happened, that Ash had attacked.

That Charizard had died.

Ash pulled away from Misty, eyes sliding towards the ocean. Misty shuddered as she looked at Ash, a dark coldness entering his eyes. She had never seen such a look from Ash before, and she resisted the urge to step back. Ash turned, slowly walking down the beach, leaving the humans and the Pokemon staring at him.

"A-ash?" Misty called, uncertainty in her voice.

Ash glanced back at her, his voice harsh like scraping metal, "There's something I need to take care of," He said quietly.

Shivers raced through Misty as he said this, and she went after him. But like in the Tree, Ash outpaced her with ease. He didn't go far- simply ducking out of sight behind one of the many hills of sand on the beach. Misty barely caught sight of him teleporting away with a flash of light.

* * *

 **Hard to believe how far this story has come... In a few months it will be 2 years old.**

 **Thank you for the support everyone has given this story so far, there's only 3 more chapters left to go!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Aftermath

**[Present Day: Cinnabar Island: Kanto- 2:38 P.M.]**

Ash materialized on top of the Cinnabar Island volcano, a cool wind blowing through his hair as his feet pressed against basalt rocks. The black stones shifted under his weight as Ash looked across the island that laid below him. Once a bustling city, the island was nothing but a waste land. In the distance you could see grass slowly reclaiming the island, the only sign of life in sight since the volcano had destroyed the habitability of the island.

It had been so long since Ash had seen the island from this view... Last time he had seen the surface there had been smoke drifting through the air, lava still cooling near the foot of the volcano, survivors huddling in makeshift camps as they looked at their destroyed homes and lost loved ones... Now it appeared to only be an empty island in the sea.

Closing his eyes, Ash drew on his psychic energy, which seem to come to him no matter what form he was in. He focused his aura as well, plunging the whole island into a new light. He no longer saw the island with his eyes, but rather with his mind. It was a strange sight, but it felt so effortless that Ash didn't even question it as he scanned the island- or rather what laid below the island.

Team Rocket's underground base was much bigger than Ash realized, tunnels and caverns expanding under the island, weaving through the earth as if it had been dug by a colony of Durants. The bright auras of everyone flared into his vision- both humans and Pokemon- lighting up as he took them in. Some were familiar and bright, others were dim and weaker, but nobody escaped his gaze. Ash felt his aura twisting about, slowly drawing on his psychic powers to expand his abilities. There were so many Rockets here... Even Ash knew he couldn't fight them all, even with his new powers.

But then again he wouldn't need too...

Ash allowed himself to slowly transform into Mewthree, knowing that he'd need the boost in power just in case. As much as he hated his form, he could feel his psychic abilities coming into full as he switched back into his Pokemon shape. Ash's lips twitched as he felt the earth under his feet, something that seemed so stable, but in reality it was the exact opposite. Ash quietly made his way down the volcano, trying to get a better feel for all the auras he was sensing. There were many Rocket grunts, scrambling around and trying to stay out of the way of the higher ups, but Ash was only looking for one aura in particular.

Ash froze as he finally found it, a hot, dark aura, smoldering like a coal in the fire. Blaine's aura was currently crackling with a ferocity, his Rapidash battling in front of him. Next to Blaine was Dr. Niles, who was battling along side him. Ash's heart twisted in pity for the Pokemon forced to battle for them, and for the Pokemon surrounding them. They were currently in one of the labs, where all the fusion Pokemon were kept-

Ash stiffened as he sensed just _who_ Blaine and Niles were battling.

The mere sight of Jessie's aura made Ash's own twist in rage. Angry words bubbled up in his mind, threatening to escape his lips, but Ash kept his mouth shut as he scanned the traitor's aura. Jessie had lead Team Rocket to him, and thrown out everything he had done for her to clear her name and had rejoined Rocket. She had separated him from his team, she had kidnapped him, she had been the one to tell Rocket of his bond with Mew! It was because of _her_ that everything had happened.

She deserved to pay.

Ash anger pattered though as he sensed another aura step in front of hers.

Ash couldn't see what was happening- merely sense their locations and emotions- but Ash understood what took place as he watched James's aura shove Jessie to the side, pain flaring up in his own aura. Blaine seemed humored, Jessie seemed horrified, and James stumbled to the ground. He had just taken an attack for her.

Hands twitching, Ash tried to decide what to make of the scene below him. Jessie and James were both fighting against Blaine, and Ash knew that James wasn't his enemy. The two had actually become close after Ash had cleared their names, the former thief was a good friend. His heart twisted as he watched James's aura flicker in pain, which only fed his rage for Blaine, but Ash reached a simple understanding.

James cared too much about Jessie, even though the two acted as friends, Ash had always known there was more going on. As much as Ash wasn't ready to forgive Jessie, he couldn't leave her here to suffer Team Rocket's fate- because that would only end up hurting James if something happened to her.

And Ash couldn't hurt another friend.

Pain twisted through Ash's face as he thought back on Charizard, and he raised his hand, which was glowing with psychic energy. Focusing his mind on James, Jessie, and all the Pokemon in the room (both theirs, the fusions, and Rocket's), Ash teleported them away.

Blaine's and Nile's auras flickered in surprise as their opponents were suddenly whisked from sight, the room they were in suddenly empty. Hands went to their Pokebelts, only to discover that there was no Pokeballs on them.

Ash took in a deep breath, realizing that he was truly stretching the limits of his powers as he forced his energy to take the ones he had teleported back to the mainland. He was weakened from his many fights today, he knew that, but Ash was far from done with Team Rocket. He reached out with his powers once more, quickly touching each Rocket's mind briefly, taking ahold of their Pokemon and Pokeballs that were lying in the base. He couldn't imagine what was going through their minds as they watched the Pokeballs be teleported away right in front of their eyes. He realized that he could probably scanned their minds and see for himself, but he wasn't about to waste his energy on something so trivial.

Once every Pokemon was out of the Team Rocket base, Ash turned into an Entei.

Becoming a four legged creature was quite different from any of his transformations so far, but it was an interesting shape. His body naturally adapted to the new form, using the unfamiliar muscles with ease to race across the volcano. Ash pulled his mind away from his aura and psychic abilities, instead focusing on what he could sense as an Entei. He could feel the earth under him as he ran- not just the rocks and dirt- but the way the earth itself was shifting under him. This island was weak, just a pebble in the ocean. The soil and rocks that made up the island felt like it could crumble at any moment, and it was hard to believe that people had once built a city here, that Team Rocket had built their base here.

Ash would have smirked if he could, but his Entei form wasn't built for the task. Instead Ash felt his body turning, running up the side of the mountain towards the top of the volcano. Far below him he could sense the volcanic chambers of the volcano, most empty of magma since the last eruption. Team Rocket had even used some of these empty caverns as a start to their base. But even empty, these were still magma chambers.

And somewhere down below there was still magma.

Closing his eyes as he reached the peak of the volcano, Ash focused on the magma deep below the earth's surface, buried under the ocean and the crust. They responded to his Entei form, drawn to him just as easily as he could sense them. Naturally it would have taken a decades, maybe even centuries for the magma chambers to fill again, but in the presence of a legendary even nature would bend.

The earth began to grow warm as Ash lowered himself to the ground. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing as he let out a low growl, but instincts were quickly taking over his Entei form as he built up a bark in his throat. His aura abilities were flaring around him as the rising emotions of Team Rocket reached him, but he ignored this as Ash let out a loud roar that echoed across the island.

And then the Cinnabar Island volcano erupted.

The earth shook beneath him, but there was no fear in Ash as he ran down the volcano side. Lava and smoke billowed up from the volcano behind him as he ran, but as an Entei this was nothing but a playground. Even as the eruption grew large, tectonic plates spinning below him as chemicals and ashes filled the air. The volcanic gas felt like fresh mountain air to the Entei, the colliding earth was thrilling like a rollercoaster as he ran with the island. He sped down the cliff side, barely outpacing the lava, leaping off the side with no effort, transforming back into Mewthree mid air. The volcano spewed out another wave of lava, and suddenly the scene before him didn't seem as inviting as it had as an Entei. Mewthree quickly teleported to above the island, gratefully taking in a breath of fresh air, and he looked below him.

A cloud of smoke and gas was quickly enveloping the island as lava pooled down the sides of the volcano, the whole island still shaking as the forced eruption continued. Ash could no longer sense the earth like he had as Entei, but he could sense the depleting auras as Team Rocket's underground base was crushed beneath the earth, magma filling in the tunnels where it had once been. As a fire gym leader, Blaine should have known better than to have build a base within the remains of an active volcano.

The smoke was beginning to drift up towards Ash, but he didn't move as he watched the island for a few more seconds. His eyes were dark as his lips twisted up, 'I came back,' Ash muttered quietly, 'Just like I promised Blaine. I hope the fire in hell burns worse than this lava.'

And with that Mewthree teleported away, leaving Cinnabar Island to once more be burned to ashes.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Southern shoreline: Kanto- 2:51 P.M.]**

 _Misty, you need to rest._

"I'm going to kill him!" Misty snarled, pacing the sand where Ash had teleported away, "After everything that has happened he just runs off! Like he's a one man army- I don't care if he's the Champion or not! I'm his wife and I should have gone with him!"

 _You are pregnant and need to rest._ Suicune insisted, _Leave Team Rocket to the Ash, while you sit down._ Misty glared at the water type, who regarded her with it's deep eyes. _If you don't sit down I will force you to and then freeze you to this shore so you don't stand again._

Not breaking eye contact with the water type, Misty sank to her knees in the sand- right where Ash had teleported away, "I'm still going to kill him."

 _That is not advisable._ Suicune replied. _He may have been turned into a Pokemon with the abilities of a major legendary, but his soul is still mortal. He won't come back if you kill him._

A smile flickered up onto Misty's face for a half second, "I think you need to learn more about human sayings," She told the water type- currently the only creature she was letting near her. The Elite Four was still on the beach, talking to Brock about what happened. When the two friends had looked at each other they didn't need telepathy to understand what they were thinking. While the Elite Four would be told the truth- Ash was not to be involved as Mewthree.

 _Misty._

"Yes?" She replied, looking up as the water type approached her. For a second Misty was worried that Suicune _was_ going to freeze her in place, since she seemed to take everything literally, but instead the Pokemon pressed her head against Misty. She touched Suicune's horns, enjoying the feelings that washed through her upon the contact. For a moment Suicune seemed to be part of her, rather than it's own being.

But Suicune drew her head back, and the feeling was gone. _Hold out your hands._ Suicune instructed, and Misty did just that, holding her palms out. Suicune brought her head close again, releasing a gentle Icy Wind into Misty's hands. She shivered as the cold air rushed by her, and she watched a small shape form in her hands.

It was a bell.

The little round bell was made of ice, cold to the touch. It didn't melt in Misty's hands however, even as she cupped them together to get a better look at the bell. She shifted it, but it didn't make a noise. Misty looked up at the legendary for answers, who was still watching her with those deep eyes.

 _That bell will summon me once when rang._ Suicune explained, her voice flowing in Misty's mind like a rushing river. _Place it in your pocket, and you will not see it or feel it, but reach inside in a moment of need and you will find it. Ring it and the wind will carry it to me, and I'll come to you._

"Thank you," Misty said softly, looking at the gift. She turned her gaze up towards Suicune, "Thank you so much, you have helped me more than I could ever imagined, and now this... I may not have a fancy bell to give you, but if you ever need anything, come to me Suicune, and I will do what I can."

 _Master discourages bonding with humans,_ Suicune replied, _He wasn't too happy when Raikou was captured by the Lance, and almost destroyed the sphere that Raikou rested in to free him. Raikou stopped Master Ho-oh though, he said that he enjoyed the battles that the human put him in._ Suicune sighed, _I do not wish to ever be confined to a sphere, but humans have an unique energy about them._

"Is that why you bonded to me?" Misty asked.

 _Partly._ Suicune said after a moment of thought. _I like you as an individual, which is why I chose you in the first place. But I have been looking for a worthy human for a long time. You see, as a Pokemon I have much power, all Pokemon do. We draw on the very elements themselves, there is so much potential within us, yet... We live an unchanging life. Every kind of Pokemon would live the same day over and over, no regrets in their minds._

Misty slipped the icy bell away into her pockets, shivering as she reached back in. Suicune was right- it was gone. But when she closed her eyes on focused, she could feel the small bell clutched in her hands.

 _Humans... You're a weak species,_ Suicune said quietly, not in a way meant to insult, _But your minds... Pokemon may have power, but you humans_ _create_ _._ _Look how far you have advanced in just one lifetime- you're willing to change. I have the potential to live forever, as long as I am never afflicted with a deadly wound, yet I still live in the same primitive state as when I was first created. Working alongside mortal Pokemon you humans have come so far..._ Suicune looked at Misty, _Working alongside a legendary I can't even imagine what you could achieve._

"I'm nobody special," Misty said, shifting in the sand, and Suicune laughed.

 _Special is a word you humans use so much, as if fate has predestined you._ Suicune drew in close again. _Pure is the word I like, you have good intentions. You set goals for yourself, but you still act selflessly. Pure people change the world for the better, just like a pure river can bring a whole mountain to life. You are not destined to do great things, but you have the potential to do so._

Misty smiled, and Suicune's eyes gleamed.

 _Boom!_

The beach fell silent as the loud noise echoed across the beach, the hollow sound gone as quickly as it had came. Everyone lifted their heads towards where it had come from, looking out at the ocean.

"W-what was that...?" Misty asked quietly.

 _Volcano eruption._ Suicune muttered after a moment, voice confused, and Misty stiffened.

"Cinnabar?" She asked quietly after a moment.

 _If that's what you humans call the volcanic island to the southwest, then yes. My brother went there often._

Misty felt herself paling, "B-but-" She began, there shouldn't be another eruption this soon- Cinnabar only erupted once every few centuries! Scientist had even been considering to declare the island safe enough to begin rebuilding since the last eruption several years earlier! But even more importantly... "James, a-and Jessie- they went to Cinnabar, they went after Team Rocket!" Misty cried, leaping to her feet. Brock glanced in her direction at her shout, and Misty quickly made her way towards him.

Lugia had left soon after Ash, taking the last two legendary birds with her. This only left Raikou and Suicune on the beach in terms of legendaries, alongside the bodies of the ones who had fallen. Soon Lance had recalled his Raikou, now leaving only Suicune, who was following behind Misty. Lance looked up, watching Misty as she desperately came towards them.

"Gym leader," Lance said calmly, which only made Misty stiffen, "Has Champion returned yet? We need him-"

Misty was trying to keep her frustration at bay, but Lance's insistence on using titles was making her her rage grow, "Cinnabar!" Misty cried to Brock, not carrying as she cut off the Elite Four member, "The volcano-! James is there-!"

"Whoa," Brock said, "Slow down Misty-"

"Cinnabar is erupting again!" Misty cried, "James is there! Ash probably went there to go after Team Rocket! We have to-!"

"Gym leader," Lance said, "What we heard could have been anything- especially since legendaries have been gathering near here. We have no way of knowing what that was, but it's highly unlikely that it was the volcano-!"

"Suicune told me!" Misty snarled at Lance, and she turned back to face the legendary who was following behind her at a few paces, "Do you think...? Maybe Entei's death threw something off, or...?"

Suicune shook her mane. _Possibly._ She muttered, _Entei did have an effect of volcanic activity, but he's no Groudon... I suppose since Cinnabar is so close his death place could have triggered something...?_ She sighed. _That's highly unlikely though... I guess perhaps it combined with the presence of so many legends it could have happened to the earth to set it off._

There was a sound of something ringing, and Lance pulled something out of his pocket. He held the device up, a holographic image popping up as he pressed a button, "Lance here-" He paused as a message popped up, and his eyes quickly scanned the words, lips pressing together. He was looking at Misty as he slipped the object away, "...We have confirmation that Cinnabar is indeed erupting," He said slowly, and Misty snorted.

"Wha?" A voice cracked, and everyone looked down at Meowth. Misty had nearly forgotten that the talking Pokemon was there, "B-but Jessie and Ja-"

"No one should be on Cinnabar," Lance said, "It was evacuated years-"

"Yeah, and now Team Rocket thought that would be the perfect place to reform!" Misty snarled at Lance, clenching her fists, "My husband was missing for nearly two months, and I find out that's it's because of Team Rocket! I have been trying to contact the league for weeks- but apparently you guys don't care for your champion!"

Lance stared at her, blinking, "Misty... We've gotten no word of you trying to contact us..." He glanced at the other Elite Four members, who seemed just as startled at the news of Ash's abduction, "Our secretary told us that Ash contacted her saying that he'd be doing private training and wished to not be contacted in that time. That's why we haven't made any efforts to speak with Ash these last few months."

Misty pale slightly, shaking, "...Ash has done nothing like that... Well, he was p-planning on just retracing some of his first journey, but that was just to Pallet Town to visit his mother... That was only suppose to be a week at most..." She turned, "T-that's when he was t-taken..."

"Hey!" Meowth cried, his front claws curling in his frustration, "That's 'nough about communication- my best friends are in danger and you guys are doing n'thing!" He glared up at Lance, "You're the leader of the Elite Four! Do something!"

"They're safe."

Shivers raced through Misty as she heard Ash's voice. He was standing right behind her, and he slipped his hands over Misty's shoulder. The look on the faces of the Elite Four would have been hilarious at any other time, the way they jerked their head up at Ash's sudden reappearance. They hadn't witnessed his ability to teleport yet, so Misty couldn't even imagine what was going through their minds as they looked up just to see that Ash was suddenly back.

Ash wasn't making eye contact with anyone, his dull eyes staring far off. His voice was even and grave, as if every word he was saying was just rehearsed.

"What-" Misty began.

"James and J- and J-j- James and that _woman,"_ Ash snarled as his thoughts were turned to Jessie, "Are safe. They are about a half-mile down shore, along with any Pokemon that were on Cinnabar."

Lance scowled, "How did you even-?"

"Lance," Ash said, looking at the former champion, "The last twenty-four hours have been nothing but pure stress on me. I trust that you can handle anything that comes up," Ash looked down at Misty, his gaze finally softening, "I have a family I need to get home," Ash whispered, "I will speak to you later."

Lance lowered his head, "Yes Champion," He replied.

* * *

 **[Two weeks later: Present Day: Cerulean City: Kanto- 10:02 A.M.]**

" _...Five more individuals have been arrested for the latest involvement with Team Rocket..."_

Ash looked up from his half eaten breakfast, staring at the TV as the latest news report was rattled off.

" _Former private investigator, Caleb Dawson, has peacefully surrendered himself into police custody. Among the charges filed against him, it has been reported that he purposely mislead Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty Ketchum, with locating her husband Ash Ketchum, who is the current sitting Indigo League Champion. While not a member of Team Rocket, it is believed Caleb was paid off by the group to..."_

"Pikapi?"

Ash had tensed up as the news report continued, eyes flashing. His gaze softened as Pikachu leapt up on his shoulder, pressing up against his trainer. Ash gently stroked the electric mouse, eyes still focused on the TV.

" _Linda Summers has still yet to be located. She worked as the head secretary within the Indigo League, and she is wanted for manipulation of official documents, purposely cutting off information from the Elite Four, and is believed to also be connected to the lastest formation of Team Rocket. Summers' last known location was in Viridian City, if you have any information it is asked that you contact the police..."_

With a sigh, Ash rose to his feet, grabbing his plate and heading towards the kitchen. Pikachu gave his trainer a disapproving scowl as the uneaten meal was dumped in the trash. Ash didn't even shrug, simply depositing the dishes into the sink before heading back towards the dining room, searching for the remote.

" _Full details have yet to be released on what Team Rocket was hoping to achieve, and there has been no word from the Champion on what took place during the time while he was-"_

 _Click._

The TV screen went black as Ash hit the power button, his breathing ragged as he set the remote onto the table. He closed his eyes, hands shaking as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"Chu..." Pikachu muttered.

"I just want to move on," Ash said quietly.

'Pikapi,' Pikachu began, 'They aren't about to let this go without some sort of answer, you need to-'

Ash flinched, "Please- don't talk to me," Pikachu's ears went back at this, and Ash looked desperately at the mouse, "I- I'm sorry... It's not you! I just... I just can't handle it... I understand every word you say, no matter what form I'm in... A-and... and it's not n-natural... And I just can't take it!"

Pikachu fell silent, and Ash reached up, stroking his starter's head as they sat there in the gentle silence. There had been an uneasiness in the small Cerulean home ever since they had returned there- even Archeops refused to enter the house, something she had always put so much effort in attempting to do. The Master ball currently sat in their bedroom, out of sight yet still in reach. Misty had surprised at the lack of crowds around their home once the news of what happened had been released to the public. Ash had stayed silent, but Pikachu had his suspicions that Ash was using his new psychic powers to keep people away- despite his efforts to act like the powers had never existed.

Despite their efforts to keep the idea of 'Mewthree' away from the public, word had leaked out about a monster of a Pokemon created by Team Rocket, one that had attacked the legendaries, even killing a few, and that it had been captured by the Champion. Pikachu had seen the discarded newspapers as people waited to hear more about this being. A picture- even a description!

Pikachu wondered how the humans would react if they knew that the Pokemon was in fact their current champion.

 _Hello Ash._

Both trainer and Pokemon jumped at the psychic voice in their minds, quickly turning to see the small pink creature that had entered their kitchen. The Pokemon blinked her big blue eyes, twisting through the air, darting in front of Ash. He flinched, stumbling back a bit, but couldn't take his eyes off of the psychic type.

"Mew," He said quietly, and she nodded, "Y-you- you have a new body."

'Like it?' She asked, spinning. Pikachu or Ash didn't see a difference from her last body, except for the fact that her last one was currently lying at the body of the ocean with a snapped neck, but it was relief to see the psychic type alive once more.

"It's wonderful to see you're doing well," Ash said quietly.

'Thank you!' Mew beamed, but her gaze seemed far off, she then added on telepathically: _How about you? Holding up alright?_

Ash shook slightly, looking away, "...I'll survive..." He whispered, hand going to his chest. He clutched two leather cords that were dangling around his neck. He took away his hand after a moment, where two Charizard fangs could be seen resting at the end of the necklaces, '...I only wished Charizard could have as well...'

Pikachu flinched, barely even realizing that the last words that Ash had said hadn't been English- rather the same sounds he had made as Mewthree. Mew on the other hand did pick up on the sudden change of language, but didn't comment. Instead she drew in close to Ash, running her tail across his face.

 _How's Misty doing? Are the children alright?_ Mew asked hastily, quickly trying to change the subject.

Ash smiled, pushing Mew's tail away, "Both of the babies are doing well. The doctor says he wouldn't be surprised if they came a week or two early- they're growing fast. As for Misty..." He looked towards the stairs, 'She's been sleeping- a lot.'

Mew smiled as well, _That's good, she pushed herself far for the condition she was in. Rest is what she deserves._

Ash turned to face Mew, looking her in the eye, 'What about the legendaries?' He asked, 'Is everything...' He trailed off when he saw the look in Mew's eyes.

 _Ash._ She said quietly. _Things aren't going too well among the legendaries. The minors are outraged with what happened- they had less willpower when it came to resisting the force of the ancient laws you activated. Then Lord Arceus..._ Mew shivered. _I took the full blame for what happened. I have been confined to the Tree for another millennia- I was lucky he let me come out here t-t-... to talk to you._ She looked away. _Then Lord Arceus refuses to speak to the minors, despite them demanding a chance for their voices to be heard._

Ash's gut twisted, "...I'm sorry..." He whispered.

 _This is not your fault- tensions have been rising among us legends for centuries. It will calm down in a decade or two._ Mew said hastily.

Ash nodded, looking away, "Um... Well, perhaps Arceus will let you wander more once things do calm down, I mean if he did let you talk to me I'm sure he'll let you-"

 _Ash._ Mew said, cutting him off. Ash looked up, surprised at the grave tone in her voice. _Arceus did not send me here to chat, I am here to deliver a message to you. From him._

Ash went still, guilt taking hold of him. He knew that everything wouldn't magically be calm after what he had done, but still, a slight fear took over Ash. He looked away from Mew, shaking slightly. He opened his lips, but his mouth had gone dry, "W-w-what does h-he need...?"

 _He wishes to speak with you._ Mew whispered.

Ash looked further away, gulping, "Arceus wants to... to talk with me? After what I've done-?"

 _Ash. Arceus simply doesn't request things like this._ Mew shook slightly. _Ash, this... this "talking to you" isn't a good thing. He is aware of the powers you have, and they can't be taken from you. My DNA has become part of you, it can't be separated without destroying you. If Arceus considers you a threat, then... then he'll make sure that you won't walk away from this "talk" alive._

Pikachu tensed, and Ash slowly took in these words. The champion closed his eyes, shaking, "...Very well then. When does he wish to speak to me?"

 _Sunset. I am suppose to take you to the Tre- to him when it is time._

Ash pushed himself to his feet, trying to appear calm, but he couldn't hide the tremble in his body as he stood, "...I'll meet you here then."

'What?!' Pikachu snarled, 'No way! You aren't about to walk into this without a fight, Pikapi! You just can't die- we _need_ you! Your Pokemon, your wife, your children- how about your region?! You're the Indigo League Champion! The humans need you!'

'This matter isn't about me,' Ash said quietly, "If he wishes to speak- no matter what that entails- then I'll do as Arceus requests."

'Then now about the fact that the legendaries are practically indebted to you!?' Pikachu cried, 'You've done more for them than they've done for themselves! They just can't kill you-!'

"Pikachu," Ash said, voice even, "You will stay here and watch over Misty. I will be back tonight before Mew takes me to meet with Arceus, I have several things I need to take care of before then."

Pikachu glared at Ash, 'Pikapi...' Pikachu growled as Ash rose to his feet, 'Don't act like nothing's happening! Tell me that you're going to fight this idea!'

The champion gave the Pokemon a small smile, then teleported away without another word.

As much as Ash hated his powers, he couldn't deny that he loved teleporting. The ability to go half way across the region in mere seconds was simply awesome. Ash opened up his eyes as the teleport faded, finding that he was now standing in front of the Indigo League. He felt something land on his shoulder. He saw nothing with his eyes, but he could sense Mew's psychic and aura energy.

 _I'm tagging along._ Mew said. _No way I'm going back to the Tree right away, not when I'm going to be trapped in there after today._

"That's fine," Ash said, heading towards the building of the Elite Four, "Just don't interrupt what I'm going to do, I was planning on doing this anyways. Your... your news just makes it clear that I should do it sooner than later."

Mew, still invisible, wrapped her body around Ash's neck, trying to tap into his mind. Their bond had only become stronger since he had become Mewthree, her DNA in him making him basically a brother to her genetically. Tears stung Mew's eyes- she didn't want to lose Ash. How was he taking this calmly?! She loved the little guy so much, and he had been put through so much as well. If only she had listened to him... If only she had looked for another way to help him...

She let out a small yelp as they entered the large human building. Mew quickly noticed that no one was giving Ash a single glance, despite him being the champion. That alone, combined with what had happened on the beach should have had the humans swarming around him. Could he go invisible too? Or perhaps he found something else he could do with his powers...

Ash slipped into the elevator, leaning against the wall as the slow human machine lifted them up to the next level. Humans were amazing creatures, but nothing could replace flying or teleporting. Mew let out a toothy yawn when the doors finally opened, and he entered the hall way.

"Offices," Ash said, "Unfortunately even champions and Elite Four members have plenty of paperwork," He stopped outside one of the doors. Mew looked up at the sign above the door, "Lance's office," Ash said to Mew, then he knocked.

"Come in," A voice called, and Ash opened the door. Lance quickly stood up out of his chair as he saw who was entering, "Champion!" He cried.

"Good morning Lance," Ash said evenly, and the leader of the Elite Four quickly made his way around from behind his desk.

"I've been needing to talk to you," Lance said hastily, "We're barely able to keep reporters out of the league, people are wanting you to talk Ash. I know losing your Charizard was hard," Ash stiffened, "But you're still the champion! You need to make a public appearance, please, just say anything to them-"

"Lance, that's not what I'm here for," Ash said, "I came to talk to you, about your job."

"...My job?" Lance said uncertainly, shifting.

"Yes," Ash said, "You're fired."

Mew blinked in surprise at these words, while Lance froze up. The former Elite Four member blinked, taking in the words. He looked up at Ash, chuckling uncertainly, but then saw the serious look in his eyes, and panic entered Lance's own eyes.

"Champion, sir- I've been serving within the league for over a decade!" Lance said hastily, but Ash's expression didn't change, "I know what's been happening isn't good, but breaking up the Elite Four is the last thing you should be doing! I-"

"Lance," Ash said, voice still even, "You will not be changing my mind. As of now you are no longer an Elite Four member. I expect you to hand over your title and everything that comes with it to the next in line to be leader of the elites, and to be out of this office by tonight."

"Sir-"

"Also," Ash added, cutting him off, "I want you to have this," Ash reached into his pocket, pulling out a small amulet, tossing it onto Lance's desk. The dragon trainer shakily reached for it, eyes widened as he looked at the same amulet he gave to Ash when he had crowned him as Champion.

"This is-"

"I surrender my title as Champion," Ash declared, and Mew's eyes widened.

"Wha-" Lance began, but Ash cut him off.

Ash squared his shoulders, "I request no other position in the league, either as Elite Four or gym leader. Since no one as defeated me for my title, it will either fall back on the last person to hold the title or to the strongest of the Elite Four," Ash gave Lance a small smile, "Since you are technically both of those, Lance, then there should be no argument that you are now the Champion."

Lance was staring at Ash, "B-but- B-but-"

Ash gave a slight bow to Lance, "I should be leaving now, Champion," He said, heading towards the door.

"Cha- um... Ash, wait," Lance said quietly, and Ash paused, "A-are... Are you sure about this? Are you _serious_ about this?!"

Mew coiled tighter around Ash as he formed his answer, "...A champion is much more than the strongest trainer in the region," Ash said quietly, "A champion is also a figurehead for the league- someone people should be looking up too. A champion is a political leader, making key decisions for the league and region. A champion is a protector... someone who should guard their people from harm."

"And...?"

"And I am not any of those," Ash said quietly, "I'm just some kid that ran around the world with Pokemon- that doesn't make me qualified to lead a region. At the moment I'm not feeling much like someone people should be looking up to, attention is the last thing I need right now, and..." Ash closed his eyes, then spoke in the tongue of Pokemon: 'And how can I be considered a protector when I've killed people?'

"Um... Ash?" Lance said quietly, "What was that last part...? I didn't understand-"

"No matter," Ash said quietly, "I know you can lead this region better than me. Good luck, Champion Lance."

And with that Ash walked out the door, leaving the newly crowned champion behind. Mew sat up, looking at Ash as tears ran down his face. He didn't look at her even though he could sense her gaze, just speeding as fast as he could away from the league.

 _Ash._ Mew said telepathically. _You have killed no one. Your memories had been torn from you, you cannot be held responsible for-_

 _I killed Team Rocket._ Ash cut her off, sending the telepathy into her mind, and Mew froze. _After_ _I got my memories back- I'm the one that set off the volcano. I'm the one that knew they were trapped down there. I willingly killed dozens of people out of vengeance._ Ash started shaking. _I'm a murderer Mew, and there is nothing you can do to justify what I am have done._

Mew blinked, taking in Ash's words. She looked towards Ash, trying to piece her thoughts together. _Perhaps... Perhaps it's simply the Pokemon in you now...?_ Mew asked uncertainly. _I know to humans killing is looked to as a crime, but to legendaries... Well, we typically see things on a larger scale. Yes, you may have killed Team Rocket, but look at all the harm they had done. Who knows what harm they could have done in the future- even if they had been arrested by the humans. By destroying Team Rocket you also destroyed both the knowledge and the technology of making fusions of Pokemon. What you did was for the greater good._

"Greater good..." Ash whispered, as if savoring the words. Then he quickly shook his head, slipping into Pokemon speech again, 'No! I can't justify what I've done!'

Mew was quiet for a moment, then decided to change the subject, 'Where to now?' She asked, knowing that Ash was about to head back to Cerulean City.

Ash looked to the west, "Johto," He said quietly, "Charicific Valley. I... I need to tell Charla what happened to her mate."


	18. Chapter 18 - Nest

**[Present Day: Charicific Valley: Johto- 10:56 A.M.]**

 _Sure you don't want me to come in with you?_ Mew asked Ash, currently disguised as a Charmander resting on Ash's shoulder. Ash was doing his best not to make eye contact, the sight of a Charmander only bringing back painful memories. Though it wasn't quite nearly as bad as the stone Charizard-shaped head that towered above the entrance to the valley, not to mention that many Charizard-shaped statues that lined the lake in front of the entrance...

And all the Charizard that would be inside the valley.

"I- I'm sure," Ash whispered after a moment, barely noticing his shaking form. His hand went to his neck, clutching the two leather cords around it. On the end of each one was a Charizard fang- his Charizard's canine teeth.

 _Ash, you're paler than a ghost type! You should sit down-_

'No!' Ash snarled, 'I'm just fine!'

He flinched as his voice echoed through the canyons surrounding the valley. He paused for a moment, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at Charizard's teeth, tears stinging his eyes.

"Besides, it doesn't matter. I'm doing this for C-charizard- He loved Charla, she deserves to know what happened to C-charizard, straight me from," Ash took in a deep breath, "Please wait out here Mew- I probably won't be long."

The Mew-Charmander nodded, jumping off Ash's shoulder and turning into a Poliwag. Mew in her new Poliwag shape hopped over to the edge of the cliff-like rocks, jumping into the lake. Ash tried not to remember Charizard sitting in the same lake the first time he had come here... Closing his eyes, Ash began mounting the steps to the valley. From behind the walls of the valley he could hear a roar of a Charizard... but it wasn't his own. He'd never hear a roar from his Charizard again.

Ash didn't even both knocking on the giant doors that sealed outsiders from the valley- they always seemed to know when someone was there. As soon as Ash took a step towards the metal doors they flew open. Ash forced himself to look up, in time to see a green haired woman grinning at him.

"Hey Ash," Liza said as Ash stumbled into the valley, "It's about time you showed up, Charla was panicking that you'd two never come!"

Ash's heart thumped heavily in his chest, not wanting to tell her that 'two' was now only one.

"Hey," Ash grunted back, "Liza... I- I need to talk to Charla," Ash said after a moment, glancing around. Typically Charla was there to meet Charizard whenever they came to the valley, but the female Charizard was nowhere in sight.

"There'll be plenty of time to talk later!" Liza snapped, heading deep into the valley, "But this is a bit more important- it will be any day now!"

"W-what do you mean?" Ash asked uncertainly as he followed after the Charizard trainer as she lead him towards a part of the valley he had never been to before. Typically Charla and Charizard would stick to the training grounds of the fully evolved Charizard, but currently they were passing a few Charmeleon who were sparing. Ash had always knew that there was more of the Charizard evolution line in the valley, but he rarely caught sight of any.

"Well," Liza said, thinking, "It's hard to know the exact date it will happen, since they tend to avoid humans when they first lay."

"Lay...?" Ash muttered, narrowing his eyes. His gaze flickered about, and he couldn't help but notice a few young Charmanders running around as Liza lead him deeper into the valley, and they were all under the watchful eye of adult Charizards... A mothers watching their children. Ash lifted his head up, looking at the caves lining the narrower canyon they were entering. There was also rings of boulders on jagged outlooks, even a few on the ground... And within the rings of boulders Ash could see small, round, orange shapes...

Ash found himself skittering to a halt, eyes widening, and Liza looked back at Ash, "Don't tell me that Charizard didn't tell you?! I was going to give you the news myself but he made it quite clear he wanted to be the one- even with the language barrier between you two!"

Ash found his gaze looking ahead, where a familiar Charizard was raising her head up towards them. The female Charizard had her signature pink bow on her head, blinking her silver eyes. Charla's face lit up when she saw Ash, quickly scaling a large boulder that was on the edge of the ring of boulders she had been resting in. Ash knew that it was more than just boulders though.

It was a nest.

"N-no..." Ash whispered, shaking.

Liza turned to face Ash, scowling in confusion, "Well? Aren't you going to let Charizard out? I know things have been a bit chaotic in Kanto, but Charla was panicked that Charizard was going to be missing the hatching! It's their first clutch of eggs you know- a very important milestone in a dying species!"

"L-liza..." Ash said quietly, "I- I- I n-need to t-talk to Charla..." He couldn't bring himself to look towards the female Charizard however, trembling more than ever. The heavy weight of guilt in his heart crashed down on him at full force, and tears stung his eyes despite his attempts to keep them at bay.

"...Ash?" Liza asked, looking towards him, noticing for the first time that something wasn't right. Ash didn't say another word, simply forced himself to walk towards the Charizard. She hopped down from her boulder as Ash came closer, eyes sparkling in excitement. Ash winced at the sight of the seven orange eggs resting within the rocky nest next to Charla.

'Hey Ash!' She chirped in the friendly tone she always greeted Ash with ever since he and Charizard had won the championship battle. Ash didn't reply, simply coming to a stop several paces from her. Charla looked more closely at her mate's trainer, watching the tears fall from his eyes, '...Ash? Where's Charizard...?'

"C-charla..." Ash began, shaking more than ever. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep his tone even, though it didn't last long, "I'm... I'm sure that you heard some of what's been taking place in K-kanto... And... A-and me and C-char- c-charizard were caught right up in the m-middle of e-everything, and- and-" Ash began to choke up, tears freely falling down his face.

Charla's face fell, worry quickly entering her gaze, 'And?! Is he okay? Did he get hurt? What-?'

Ash looked away, and Charla fell silent. He was shaking- Charizard had _eggs._ Charizard was going to be a father. He hadn't just taken the life of one of his best friends- he had taken him from his family, from his eggs and mate. He had taken the father from these unhatched Charmanders.

Ash reached for one of the leather cords, pulling it from off of his neck, offering it to Charla. Charizard's fang gleamed in the firelight of Charla's tail. She stared at the fang for a moment, then looked straight into Ash's eyes.

"C-charizard... He didn't make it," Ash's voice started to crack, "B-but he went down fighting... fighting a m-monster," Ash said bitterly, "H-he was protecting those he cared about... A-and I'm sure that he was thinking of you w-when he... When he..." Ash lowered his head, unable to hold back the sobs anymore. It hurt, everything hurt.

Charla reached for the leather cord, then clutched it close to her heart. She lowered her head, two tears falling from her eyes as she joined Ash in weeping, the realization of what happened settling into her mind. After a minute she raised her head high, letting out a loud, mournful roar. Ash shivered as Charla's cry echoed throughout the valley. He watched as Charla slipped the leather cord over her neck, and she swung her head towards her nest.

She turned her back on Ash, quietly climbing into her nest. She ran a claw over each of her eggs, then settled her gaze of the seventh- the smallest of the clutch. Ash stumbled back, ready to leave. He had done his duty, and he couldn't bare to be here a moment longer, there were simply too many painful memories. He shakily made his way make to Liza, who was looking over Ash.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, but Ash shook his head.

"No. I am the one that should be sorry- this is my fault," Ash said, tone empty of emotion.

"Don't blame yourself," Liza began, but Ash simply kept walking.

"Perhaps our paths will cross again, but I doubt it," Ash said, eyes focused in the direction of the exit to the valley. He tried to ignore the many Charizards glaring down at him, the sounds of small Charmanders running about, and the Chameleons battling.

'Ash wait!'

Ash paused as he heard Charla crying out to him. A shadow fell across his path, and the Charizard landed in front of him. She looked at Ash for a moment, tears still in her silver eyes, and in her claws she clutched a small object.

An egg.

Charla held the orange egg out towards Ash, 'This was the last egg I laid- the runt of the clutch,' She kept her gaze locked on Ash as she spoke, and he wasn't sure if she knew that he could understand her or not, 'The runt of a Charizard clutch is typically the smallest of their siblings, and the weakest,' She gave him a bitter sweet smile, 'Charizard was the runt of his clutch- but under your training you made him the strongest Charizard in all of Kanto and Johto.'

She took a few steps towards Ash, then set the egg in front of him.

Ash shook his head, stumbling back, "N-no-" Ash stuttered, "I- I c-can't- _I can't._ "

Charla smiled, 'Make my baby strong, make my baby as strong as Charizard.'

"Charla I can't-"

Charla snarled, making Ash fall silent. She looked him in the eye, not blinking, 'Ash, Charizard _wanted_ you to have this egg. He always told me there was no one he trusted more to raise the runt. I was always against it, but now h-he's gone...' She looked away, 'I'll have his last wish for me honored. Take the egg.'

Ash stared at the egg on the rocky ground. His heart was still racing, but for a moment it wasn't heavy. With shakily arms he knelt down, carefully scooping up Charizard's egg. Chills raced down Ash's back as he came in contact with the warm shell. Memories of touching Charizard's warm scales surfaced in his mind as he picked up the small egg. Tears stung his eyes, but for a moment there was a small smile was on his face. He held the small orange sphere for a moment, then looked towards Charla.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to it," Ash whispered.

Charla nodded, and spread open her wings. The female Charizard rose back into the air, soaring back towards her nest. Ash watched her go, still clutching her egg to his chest, wrapped protectively in his arms. After Charla settled back into her nest, Liza by her side, Ash turned his gaze skyward. For a moment he could almost picture a certain Charizard flying across the valley.

Closing his eyes, Ash heading towards the exit of the valley. He held the warm egg to his chest, tears falling down his face.

A small Growlithe was waiting outside of the valley when Ash stumbled through the gates. Her bright blue eyes gleamed up at Ash, 'Did everything go alright...?' Mew trailed off as she saw the small egg in Ash's hands, '...Is that...?'

'He was going to be a father,' Ash whispered, shaking. The Mew-Growlithe ran up to him, carefully looking over the egg as he sank to the ground, 'I- I- t-took that from h-him...'

Mew let out a whimper, '...Is there anything I can do for you?' She asked quietly.

Ash didn't reply for a moment, '...Pallet Town...' He whispered, 'Can you take me to Pallet Town one last time?'

The Growlithe nodded, her whole body glowing as she turned back into a Mew. She landed on Ash's head, glowing again as she teleported him and the egg back to his home town. They landed on one of the many hills overlooking Pallet Town. Blinking rapidly, Ash carefully held the egg out to Mew. She tilted her head, accepting it with a Psychic attack, bringing it up towards her. She wrapped her body around the small egg.

 _What do you want me to do?_ She asked quietly.

Ash took in a deep breath, "Watch over it for a minute, don't let anything happen to it. I... I just want to be alone for now."

 _Of course._ Mew said with a nod, teleporting away with the egg, leaving Ash alone on top of the hill.

The former champion stood up, looking out over the small farming town he had always known as home. On the other side he could see Professor Oak's lab resting up on another hill, his huge ranch sprawling out behind it. Nestled in the middle of the town was a small home, an old red roof on top of the home, a small garden surrounding it. A small smile flickered over his mouth as he looked at his mother's home, but it faded again in moments.

Ash didn't say a word, simply savoring the silence.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Cerulean City: Kanto- 7:02 P.M.]**

" _ASH KETCHUM!"_

Ash flinched slightly as he walked into his home, but wasn't surprised by Misty's scream. In fact he was dimly reminded of years before, when she had screamed his name in a similar manner, chasing him through a forest. While there was no smile on his face, his lips twitched as he recalled the memory.

"Hi Mist-"

"I WAKE UP, AND YOU'RE JUST GONE!" Misty screamed, cutting him off. Pikachu was sitting on her shoulder, watching Ash apologetically, "NO NOTE! NO WORD FROM YOU THE ENTIRE DAY! PIKACHU'S PANICKING! YOU JUST LEAVE RIGHT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S JUST HAPPENED-!"

"I'm sorry-"

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Misty cried, and tears stung her eyes as he tone fell, "I've already lost you once, and waking up to see the house empty..." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Pikachu darted off of Misty, running up to Ash, staring at the object in his arms. Misty glared at her husband, still upset, but for a moment her gaze flickered down to the orange egg in Ash's arms. She frowned, voice quieting down slightly, "...What's that...?"

Ash took in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control, "It's- It's an egg," His voice started to crack, "C-charizard's egg."

Both Misty and Pikachu went still as Ash said this. Misty's angry glare melted right away, her eyes softening as she looked at the small egg. Pikachu darted closer, running up onto Ash's shoulder, looking down at the small orange sphere.

"Ash..." Misty muttered, "I- I-"

Ash shook his head, "Charla... She said C-charizard wanted me to raise it, b-but... B-but..." He winced, looking away. He quietly approached Misty, holding the egg out, "Mist... Will you please take care of it for me? Take care of Charizard's child?"

Misty looked down at the egg, "Ash..." She whispered quietly, putting her hands against his, "I... I know that you're still recovering from what happened, but... But things _will_ get better," She said hesitantly, and Ash stiffened, "And when the time comes, you're going to want to be the one to take care of this egg. You said that Charizard wanted this..." She smiled, "Besides, we're married Ash, any child I raise is yours as well," She looked down at her bulging stomach, "Only a few more months Ash... And we'll be holding _our_ babies..."

Ash couldn't make eye contact with Misty. He was shaking, mouth twitching as he tried to find the words to say. Pikachu's stomach tightened, realizing what Ash was trying to do. He needed to know that the egg would be taken care of if tonight didn't go right. Of course if... if Ash didn't come back from his "talk" with Arceus, Pikachu knew Misty would keep the egg around, but Ash needed to _hear_ the words for himself...

'I'll take care of it, Pikapi,' Pikachu said, and Ash turned towards him. Pikachu maintained eye contact with his trainer, 'I'll raise Charizard's child, I'll raise the egg as if it were my own.'

Ash opened his mouth, struggling to find his voice, "Pikachu... I..." Pikachu leaned down, placing a paw on the egg, his coppery eyes still looking into Ash's brown ones. Ash blinked, the familiar sight of tears entering his eyes, '...Thank you Pikachu...' Ash whispered.

Pikachu looked down at the small egg- at his child. A small smile flickered onto the mouse's face. He hopped off of Ash's shoulder as Ash knelt down, setting the egg next to Pikachu. Pikachu paced around the egg, sniffing it, then placing his front paws onto it. The shell was warm to the touch, and smelled of earth and ashes.

"Ash... Were you at the valley the whole day...?" Misty asked quietly, "That must have been..."

Ash shook his head, "N-not the whole day..." He whispered, looking out the window. The sun was rapidly approaching the horizon, and it wouldn't be long before Mew would arrived. He gulped, knowing that he needed to tell Misty was what going on, what could happen... "I went to Pallet Town for a bit... To... to say goodbye."

Misty frowned, "...Goodbye?" She asked quietly.

Ash took in a deep breath, "...Yes..."

"Ash, what are you-?" Misty was suddenly cut off by a pink glow that appeared in front of Ash. She jumped back as Mew teleported right in between them, a downcast look on her face. Ash looked up at the pink legendary expectedly, "Mew?!" Misty cried, startled. She quickly took in the fact that Mew now had a body once again, and a half smile came onto the gym leader's face, "It's n-nice to see you Mew, you're looking well."

Mew glanced at Misty. _Hello Misty._ She said sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Misty asked, and Ash looked away.

Mew looked back at Ash. _Didn't you tell her?_

Ash refused to look Misty in the eyes, "...I was about to..." He whispered.

"About to tell me what?" Misty asked, eyes darting between Pikachu, Mew, and her husband. All three Pokemon couldn't seem to look at her, a somber look on their faces, "Ash...? What's going on...?"

Silence, and Ash took in a deep breath.

"...Arceus wants to talk to me," Ash said after a moment.

Misty gulped, taking in these words, "...But?" She asked, sensing more coming.

"But..." Ash closed his eyes, "Misty... You do realize how powerful I am as... as M-mewthree...?" He shivered as he said the words, "I... I easily faced several legendaries at once, defeating them... _K-killing_ them..." He looked at Misty, "...To put it simply, I'm dangerous. Even to the legendaries."

"No your not!" Misty cried, "You're not dangerous! You're- you're Ash! You'd never hurt anyone!" He flinched.

"Misty..." Ash said quietly, "I... I don't know what's going to happen, but... But both me and Mew agree that I'm likely not going to be allowed to walk free..." Ash sighed, "Pokemon are different than humans Mist. We see things on a larger scale... If Arceus considers me a threat, Misty, then he's not going to take any risks. There's a reason why the ancient laws are in place among legendaries- they have to protect themselves. Because by protecting themselves they protect this very world- and even things beyond it."

Misty was shaking as she took in these words, "No..." She whispered, and she whipped her gaze up towards Ash, " _This all happened through no fault of your own!"_ Misty cried, "They have no right to hold this against you! They can't- they can't kill-!"

Ash silenced her with a kiss.

Misty went stiff as he pressed his lips against hers, wrapping her up in his arms. She closed her eyes, tears falling as she returned the kiss. Mew hovered off to the side awkwardly, not quite sure of what to do. She looked out the window, knowing that they needed to leave, and Ash only continued the kiss.

"It's not fair..." Misty whispered as she pulled back. Ash kept her in his arms, rocking her for a moment.

"I love you Mist," He whispered, then he let go of her. He turned to face Mew, "...I'm ready," He told the legendary.

Mew nodded, drifting towards Ash's shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called, and Ash looked down at him. Pikachu was standing next to Charizard's egg, 'Promise me you'll fight for yourself.'

'Take care of Misty,' Ash simply replied, '...Take care of my babies.'

"Pikapi-!"

 _Now._ Ash told Mew, and she teleported them away.

* * *

 **[Present Day: Tree of Beginning: Kanto- 7:14 P.M.]**

Mew and Ash reappeared in a flash of pink light, standing at the entryway of the core chamber in the Tree of Beginnings. Mew leapt off of Ash's shoulder, drifting about the room that she was meant to protect. Ash didn't even seem to realize where they were- staring down at his hands, crying.

 _Ash._ Mew said gently, and he looked up towards her, blinking away tears.

"T-the Tree?" He asked quietly.

Mew looked at Ash. _Yes, I am suppose to take you to see Arceus. Didn't I tell you once that I guard the gateway between this world and his?_

"M-maybe?" Ash muttered, in all honestly, he couldn't remember. His head was hurting, along side his heart. He didn't have the desire to look back on his many conversations with Mew. Ash glanced around the core, wincing at the memories of recovering his memories in here... To have everything restore and to only remember the horrible things he had done...

Mew took in a deep breath. _I don't want to keep Lord Arceus waiting._ Mew said, and her paws glowed with pink energy. _You'll need to be in your true form when speaking with him._

"This is my true form," Ash snapped, "I was born a human."

 _Ash... We both know this is merely a transformation. You need to turn back into Mewthree before facing Arceus- it's respectful._ Mew sighed. _I guess it would be best for you to call him Lord Arceus as well..._

Ash looked away as Mew began began to glow, and he blinked away the of his tears. He glanced back at Mew as she flew around the core. She was draped in a pink light, muttering under her breath as the core began to glow brighter. After a moment he closed his eyes, glowing himself. He shivered as he began glow brighter, beginning to transform back into Mewthree. His human form melted away, his Pokemon form beginning to take shape.

He opened his eyes, blinking, for the first time realizing how much sharper his eyesight was as a Pokemon. The smell of the Tree filled the air, and his tail twisted uncertainly as he looked at Mew, the heart of the Tree now glowing an unnatural white. Ash looked away slightly, watching the portal opening up.

Mew drifted back, huffing, the glow around her fading. She looked at the portal, then glanced back at Ash. She didn't smile, simply pointing towards the swirling white portal with her tail. _This will take you to Lord Arceus's realm._

Ash felt his mouth going dry, _I just go in?_

Mew nodded. _Yes. Treat him with respect, Ash._

Ash took in a deep breath, then stepped into the portal.

* * *

 **After going over my notes I decided to make this a twenty chapter story rather than nineteen chapters, so there will be one more chapter than previously planned.**


End file.
